Hidden In Plain Sight
by dedicatedwriter21
Summary: Delilah Ukitake's existence has been hidden until her mother's untimely death when the soul society return her to their world. There her life changes dramatically where she is passed into the care of her father. Now she must learn to live as a baby soul, overcome her mother's death and maintain her true relationship with two of prominent captains of the soul reapers a secret.
1. A Mother's Sacrifice

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so I'll continue depending on your reviews.**

A small seven year old white haired female suddenly awoke from her restless slumber and she sat up quickly. Every ounce of her being was on the highest alert as she knew that that something was wrong, very very wrong. It was hesitantly that she arose from her bed and plodded over to her wardrobe, and slipped her white dressing robe over her pink and white frilly pyjamas and she put her feet into her fluffy slippers. Somehow she knew that the peace and tranquility of her home had been penetrated and something was telling her that her mother was in peril, grave peril.

She promptly swing her door open and she hurried down the stairs to the ground floor, her long curly white hair bellowing out from behind her. Once she was on the ground floor, she pushed her way into the living room and before she could even fathom to open the glass sliding doors into the gardens, she saw her mother kneeling on the cold hard ground outside and it was fear alone that she found herself paralysed and unable to run to her rescue.

The eerie silence from one moment to the was disrupted by none other then the materialisation of three monsters with similar masks. She was sure that she needed to run to her mother's rescue as she was sure that her mother was in danger, deep danger.

"Run Delilah hide!"

Yet before she could escape from the scene, she was meet with the most horrendous sight. These three incredibly tall and high spirt pressure monsters plunged forward and her entire body was shaking and she couldn't help but be paralysed in shock.

She watched in horror as these monsters devoured her and soon her mother's spiritual pressure desisted and disappeared. Tears cascaded from her eyes as she saw her mother's lifeless body and without the slightest hesitation, she turned her back and hurried up to her room, petrified that those monsters would return and come for her.

From the moment that she had entered her room once more, her entire body was overcome by shock, irrevocable undeniable shock. Her mother's death kept replaying in her mind and her body continued to shake and her horror-stricken tears continued. Her dear sweet Mama had perished and now she didn't know what her fate would be.

Delilah closed her eyes and pushing herself against the wall, she curled into a defensive ball and her mind was flooded with memories of her lovely mother and how she had managed to shield her from all of the horrifying things which existed within the world.

In her mind her mother's entire body formed. She saw her mother's curly brown ginger hair which fell gracefully to her hips. Her indigo eyes was perhaps the feature which she adored the most about her inherited features from her parents. Her breasts were perfect and her usual array of kimono dresses always made her mother appear regal. But what she adored the most above everything was her warm smile, and how no matter how much she achieved or didn't, her mother was always there to guide her and provide her with the love which she desperately required.

"Mama…" she sobbed quietly and soon after her whole body drifted of into an truly uncomfortable slumber.

…

Delilah suddenly woke up to see the blaring sun shining through her curtains, and as she clambered onto her feet, she heard a group of murmurs from what seemed to be coming from the garden below. And then…and then suddenly it hit her like an arrow piercing her already fragile heart, the night before her dear mother had been slaughtered by monsters.

She slowly made her way out of her room and down the stairs. The spiritual pressures she was feeling was something which she had felt before and she hope, truly hoped that her guardians had come to her rescue and to somehow help her mother's poor soul to cross over and be in peace.

Before she knew it what was happening she opening the sliding door leading to the back garden, she realised that she was indeed not alone.

Standing around her mother's body there were four individual each clad in a white kosode, a black kimono, a black hakama and a white obi slash. The woman had large breasts and curly ginger hair, another with short black hair and a third who was bold. Yet the forth one was the smallest yet with his special white cloak that she knew that he held at great deal more power and status then the others who were standing around her mother's lifeless family.

"With that much spiritual pressure, I am sure that this exiled soul reaper could have easily become a captain"

Delilah continued to stare at this smaller boy and his white spiky hair, which caused her to subconsciously twirl her own hair in her hands. Sure during her first few years she had heard about the soul society from her mother but she was certain that her delicate mother had never been associated with them on that level. And a certain amount of fury had began to gather within her chest at hearing how they considered her as none other then a lowly criminal who had escaped from their laws and regulations.

And then after a while she realised that four pairs of eyes were now resting themselves on her body and blinking one she noticed the littlest guy standing so close to her, that she was sure he was breathing on her.

"And who might you be that you are able to see us?" he asked her in a gruff tone, causing her to squirm in discomfort.

She eyed her mother's body and her mind tried to remember what her mother had specifically advised her to say in situations such as these.

"What's your name little one?" This time it was the kind looking woman who had spoken and Delilah recalled how her mother had clearly told her to refer to herself using her father's name, a father whom she had never seen and who had never been a part of her life.

"I'm…" she began to stutter as her fist clenched around the wall of her house.

"I'm Delilah Ukitake"

**Hi I hope you enjoyed that, please review and let me know what you thought and who knows I may continue. :)**


	2. Her True Form

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Delilah suddenly became incredibly self-conscious as the soul reapers' eyes all turned towards her. It seemed as if on the mention of her surname alone, that they no longer viewed her as some sort of pest but rather someone who required protecting. Luckily the ginger haired lady continued to smile, but the little spiky white haired one clad in what appeared to be an inscribed white coat eyed her with both concern and curiosity. In fact his eyes were so piercing that she had considered running away from these scary looking individuals, but before she could hurry away, the spiky haired boy was suddenly close, very very close.

It was only a momentary reflex, but she saw him reached inside his belt and removed a blade. She saw his hilt and before she could react, he pressed the hilt on her forehead and before she knew what was happening. There was a momentary blackout, and she felt as if multiple wires had snapped and when she began to regain consciousness her entire body felt as cold and naked and extremely vulnerable. And when she dared to open her eyes, she saw the four soul reapers standing around her with curious faces and she didn't know whether to scream or to cry for her mother.

"How interesting?"

Delilah cocked her head in confusion.

"A true baby soul"

She suddenly noticed what appeared to be a corporal copy of her body and then she looked down at her own form, and noticed that what she seemed to be wearing was a white kimono and instead of looking like a seven year old, she had regressed to the size of a near three year old. In her confusion she started crying as she couldn't comprehend what was occurring.

"An infant soul forced to migrate into an unstable gigai and age like a human, this is a serious offence"

Delilah continued to cry, and soon she reassumed her curled up position, not knowing why they were talking over her.

"Mama…Mama…I want my Mama"

"We have no choice we'll have to return to the soul society and take her with her"

Something in her snapped as she realised that she was leaving behind the one person who had provided her the love and the affection, and without even the slightest hesitation she crawled over to her mother's dead body.

"Just go back to where you come from" she hissed at them and tried to find comfort in her mother's cold arms, and before she could embrace her, she realised that her body merely passed through. And then she started screaming as she simply couldn't understand what was going on.

"Rangiku…quickly before any nearby hollows sense her fluctuating spiritual pressure"

Suddenly a hand pressed against her mouth and she struggled and tried to escape from the overpowering pressure. In fact the more uncomfortable she began the more her own pressure rose to the surface.

"Baby soul, calm yourself, you are now in the guardianship of the Seireitei"

It was for one moment that she ceased all her movement and then the world around her became dark, and she found herself drifting into the world of slumber.

…

When Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his square had received an order of three menos grande had appeared in the living world, he had had some sort of inclination that they had been drawn there by some sort of being with an incredible amount of spiritual pressure. But as he and his squad made their way through the path, he could not help but wonder if it hadn't been the mother but the baby soul who was passed out in the safety of his arms, who had drawn the menos to the world of the living.

He was still debating on the possibly of whether or not Captain Ukitake could be the sire of such an innocent baby soul, but he was sure that she wouldn't have given that particular name had she not been instructed to do so.

In truth, across his time as captain and his training the academy, he had never had the privilege of seeing a baby soul. Those who were born to nobility were hidden away from the soul society until they had come of academy age. But that did not mean that he didn't know why baby souls were considered to be precious beings.

Most souls which constituted the seireitei were souls of human who had come to their world, so he was still shocked to find that a baby soul had managed to survive in the living world and not be detected by the main channels.

A small smile appeared on his face as he continued to observed the tiny soul baby. There were very strict laws which stated that baby souls had to be placed in the guardianship of nobility and cared for with a delicate approach, due to their unstable spiritual pressure and their rareness.

His squad members were silent in all of the events which had transpired, and a part of him wondered who would become the guardian to this traumatised baby soul, if it turned out that Jūshirō Ukitake wasn't her biological father or if for some reason he didn't desire to take on his fatherly responsibilities.

"Captain we have arrived"

They passed through the gateway and they were almost blinded with the incredibly eye burning light, and once they had passed through they had found themselves in none other then the Seireitei. And once the Senkaimon had closed, Captain Hitsugaya was suddenly crowded round as the tiny baby soul in his arms had become their centre of attention.

"She's so cute…I bet she'll become a soul reaper…I bet she'll be a fine little lady…" These were only some of the comments which had made by his subordinates. And then his lieutenant asking the the most defining question of them all.

"What's going to happen to her now"

He eyed the tiny soul and repeated what he knew to be procedure.

"Our first task is to deliver her to the Research and Development unit"

His squad became silent:

"There they will conduct a paternity test and that will determine her fate"

**Hi I hope you enjoyed that, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Confirmed Bloodlines

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Placed carefully onto the surgical bed was none other then the tiny baby soul Delilah. It was a special bed placed in a pod, which connected up to a machine which monitored everything from her life form to even the dinner details of her DNA structure. Unlike the human world, the department of research and development and their head who was also known as Captain Kurotsuchi could conduct multiple tests without the need for needles, even though it was significantly harder to do so. And this was why Captain Hitsugaya had brought the baby soul to his care specifically as he knew better then to blemish her pure white skin and spill her sacred blood.

"Curious…how very curious…"

Both Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kurotsuchi were staring at the screen and eyeing the data which was coming up. The two of them along with Rangiku had made sure to keep an eye on the unconscious child, as the pod or better yet capsule she had been placed into occasionally lit up and scanned the patient within. The more dense these rays were, the more accurate these results and if Captain Kurotsuchi specialised in any sort of medical field, it was determining which child was truly of noble blood and which one was not.

After half an hour of constantly scanning the child, the head medic database had suddenly sprung into action and a image of the typical DNA Helix and promptly enough arrows pointing to certain sections of the diagram were matching it to the hundred and thousands of souls which had been registered into the technological storage. And half an hour later, two images began to appear on the left which would no doubt reveal the biological mother and to the right it would no doubt reveal whether or not Captain Jūshirō Ukitake was really her sire.

Then there was a bleeping sound and on the left where her mother's identity would have been revealed, a simple black screen with 'Unknown' came up and this had caused the two captains a bit of concern. It was not long, that on the right, the latest picture of Jūshirō Ukitake appeared. And with a matter of moments, and the continuous scanning of the pod Delilah was in, the virtual helix had revealed ever single connection she shared with biological father including her potential to become an incredibly powerful soul reaper. Whilst the only information which came up of her mother was that she had possessed an infinite level of spiritual pressure and there was a high possibility that she had passed onto her daughter, the baby soul she had keep secret for nearly seven human years.

"She is truly of aristocrat blood…" Captain Hitsugaya announced, and then he looked back at the pod and smiled:

"She wasn't lying when she identified herself as Delilah Ukitake"

"No…" the masked captain spoke. "…let us hope that Captain Ukitake will be willing to take on his new responsibility"

And suddenly all hell broke lose, as the wires connected to the baby soul's machine and the lights had began to go haywire and the three present, witnessed as her body began to glow in a blinding white light. And her body began to hover and Rangiku jumped up and stated horrified:

"She's waking up…she's waking up…"

The captains immediately hurried towards the pod and two indigo eyes opened and without even the slightest hesitation she opened her mouth, and began to scream and scream, and soon enough the entire research chamber had began to shake violently and the only voice which could be heard was that of a worried motherly voice of Rangiku.

"There now little one, there's no need to panic…!"

…..

Byakuya Kuchiki was known as many things, he was controlling, cold and determined to keep his status within the soul society. He had inherited the clan head title along with becoming the captain of the sixth division within the Seireitei. For many centuries the other soul reapers had seen him to have a hard unyielding spirit, which had promptly been proven incorrect when he had married a woman for the Rukkon district and then adopted Rukia into his clan as his little sister, and had taken on the role as her ultimate guardian and protector.

However now he had another goal in mind, something which he had wanted for a long time, a true baby soul to be placed up his guardianship and moulded into his new heir and continue the Kuchiki legacy. In the past he had considered adopting an orphan with a high spiritual pressure which came in from the human world, but he had always been concerned about their lack of noble blood.

Yet when he had heard about the arrival of a true baby soul with Ukitake aristocratic blood, he had dropped all of his paperwork and hurried over as quickly as he was able to the office of Captain Kurotsuchi. He didn't particularly care about the formalities of the child first being offered to the biological father, because he desired to see the infant for himself and he was already considering to use his special connections to bring the child into his family and bar her biological father any chance of caring for the child.

And he was suddenly dragged out from his self imposed daydream by none other then sensing an incredible amount of pure spiritual pressure. He blinked once and turned towards the building which belonged to the head of research and development, and he broke into a full blown run.

Upon entering the building, his ears were shocked with the most innocent heartbreaking scream they had ever been exposed to. It did not take him long to force his way into the analysis chamber and there he was meet with a brilliant sight.

In what appeared to be the inspection pod and the glowing figure had come from within, and the two captains and the lieutenant had seemingly been knocked out by the massive amount of spiritual pressure. It was within a matter of moments that he had leaned forward and pushed the release button, and with a swift movement, he placed his hands under the distressed child's body and began to bring her to his chest.

And without making any sudden movements to increase the wailing, he used his own spiritual pressure to seek out her eyes, and from the instant that he was sure that he had come eye to eye with the glowing baby soul. It happened!

The ear piercing screams suddenly dissipated and the glowing died down, and Byakuya was meet with a true beautiful sight. Within his arms he carried a child which was as tall as his knee perhaps, she had pure unblemished skin, her white wavy hair was flawless and then…and then…he was rewarded. As after a matter of minutes, the child had reopened her eyes and he was meet with big curious indigo eyes…and with a truly soft tone he spoke to her…

"Why hello there…little one…"

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Ukitake Is Informed

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Drinking sake was a common outlet for many of the captains and their squads members combined and this was no less true for the captains of the 13th division and the 1st division. In fact as the two of them were shut of in a private bar, the two of them reminisced about the olden days and gorged on the white bottles of the delicious liquor. It was well known that black and the white haired captains were best of friends and they adored to pass their free times indulging on all of the privileges which they gained from being captains and being of noble blood. Neither one of them would have ever been able to deduce that from that day forth one of them would become a father to a baby soul.

"Killing hollows, helping the humans pass into the soul society and enjoying the simplicities of life is what we as soul reapers truly adore" Shunsui Kyōraku slurred as his face turned red and he slurped greedily on the sake. His friend Jūshirō was beginning to slip into the alcohol induced relaxation but there was something which was stopping him from completely losing control of his sense, like all of those other times.

"Really…is that all we aristocratic soul reapers are destined for?" Captain Ukitake asked with a forlorn tone.

His friend turned his face towards him and asked him what was on his mind:

"You seem a little melancholy dear friend"

Jūshirō continued to sigh but he responded as best he could:

"I don't know what it is, but I've always felt as if something precious was missing in my life"

Their murmuring was suddenly interrupted by none other then the entrance of a black hell butterfly and they heard a familiar voice.

"Captain Ukitake is to make his way immediately to the Central 46…Captain Ukitake is to make his way immediately to the Central 46…"

Jūshirō continued to indulge on the sake and the hell butterfly spoke again:

"Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, head of Ukitake family and the 13th division…you are to make your way immediately to Central 46…"

This had suddenly caused Jūshirō to rise to his feet, as this announcement had not only been heard by them it had also been heard by every other soul reaper and noble combined in the Seireitei.

"Oh wow it must be important if they transmitted the message to everyone…" the white haired captain laughed nervously, and before he could turn his head around the corner, Shunsui spoke words which revealed what his friend was truly missing in his life.

"Who knows old friend, you may be given a chance to make something of your life and maybe even pass on your legacy"

Jūshirō frowned knowing that his secret desire couldn't possibility be fulfilled. And as he made his way through main town he was meet with multiple soul reapers who was looking at him with shifted glances. If he didn't know any better they were judging him for something which he was not yet aware of and he hoped that whatever it was he would prove to them that he could be responsible and not 'flaky' and unable to take on extra because of his childhood afflictions as some soul reapers tended to mutter behind his back.

…..

Making his way through the conglomerate of homes belonging to the soul reapers, he was made increasingly aware of hundreds of eyes following him as he made his way towards the building used by the members pertaining to Central 46. Jūshirō Ukitake was a truly laid back captain and usually he would not have been concerned by being at the centre of attention, but there was something about those eyes which made him feel self conscious and rather uncomfortable.

It seemed as if the closer he came to the building, the more soul reapers he could see who were eyeing him and judging him. He was beginning to wonder if for some reason or another, they knew the full extent of why he was being summoned. And this alone made him curious to whether or not he had committed some atrocious offence.

Then suddenly he found himself entering the dark room where all the council members were safely placed their screens and his attention was quickly diverted to the small desk at their feet and the informant and he knew that this was where he needed to go if he sought answers.

From the moment he approached the desk, the woman there slapped a stack of papers into his hands and then he heard one of the wise men speaking and he listened with both curiosity and confusion at what they would say next.

"Jūshirō Ukitake, this morning in the living world more specifically Karakura Town Captain Hitsugaya and his squad members were there to deal with exterminating a handful of Menos Grande however when they arrived at their destination they were instead meet with a dead soul and her daughter who we have now confirmed to be a true baby soul by the name of Delilah Ukitake…"

Captain Ukitake immediately opened up the stack of paper he had been dumped with and he was truly stunned to see the information within the pack.

There was a clear cut photograph of what appeared to be a slumbering white haired female soul and he didn't know why but he was overcome with sudden joy.

"After two hours of careful investigation the Captain Kurotsuchi has managed to identify at least one of this baby soul's parents…"

And it was at that moment that Jūshirō turned towards these hidden individuals and he heard the words which confirmed everything.

"…through the DNA Helix test we have established that you are the biological father of this baby soul"

Spending a few minutes running his hand along the photograph, he swiftly turned around and began to make his way as quickly as he could towards the research and development building. He ignored their calls for him to return and listen to the remainder of their sermon. After all he knew that within the pack he had been given, he had all the paperwork he need to claim the child and regardless of some snide remarks of a renegade soul reaper have trapped him into fatherhood. He knew exactly who the mother had been and it was one of the main reasons why he was so determined to get to his daughter as soon as possible, as he was sure that the other nobles would soon try to steal her away and completely bypass protocol.

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think and please REVIEW!**


	5. Kuchiki vs Hitsugaya

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Byakuya had always known that somewhere in the living world or that of the soul society he would find a beautiful child just for himself and now within the safety of his manly arms he was holding the ticket to all of his desires and dreams which he had for the Kuchiki clan. He had proven himself capable of caring for another soul by means of adopting Rukia into his clan(initially as a promise to his late wife Hisana) and then assisting her in achieving her dreams and becoming a newbie soul reaper. And having created a special bond with her, he was certain that he could do that same with the tiny soul which was still staring at him in silent awe.

In truth, the child did resemble his fellow captain a great deal but from the intelligent look in her eyes, he could not help but wonder if it was only looks which she had gained. It was still a surprise for him to learn that the white haired captain had lain with a woman and begot a child, when there had been multiple times in which he pondered upon the possibility that Jūshirō was gay.

"Who…who are you?" the child queried him in a raspy voice.

He continued to smile and responded in a warm voice:

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki"

The child lifted on of her hands and he closed his eyes momentarily as they came in contact with each other. He could feel her residual spiritual pressure and he made sure to hold his own back as to not make her feel uncomfortable.

Once he opened his eyes anew, he was faced with her warm smile and he decided to take it slow, and permit the child to familiarise herself with him.

And then their simple silence was interrupted by none other then the groaning of the three other grown souls who were also present but had been subsequently knocked out by the child's intense surge of spiritual pressure.

The captain of the sixth division sneered slightly as he saw the big bosomed lieutenant Rangiku and the two other captains. Neither one of them had noble blood running through their veins, and he was annoyed that they had been the one to bring the child back from the living world and it hadn't been someone like himself or other captains who were offsprings of aristocrats.

Captain Hitsugaya was the first one to regain complete consciousness and he jumped to his feet and use flash step, he was very close to both Byakuya and the child. His eyes were hardened with nothing more then pure judgement and he knew that the accusations would soon come.

"Captain Kuchiki…I would strong advise you to return the child to the bed, you are out of place with your affections"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes significantly and he found no other alternative but to slowly place the child in her previous place.

"I suggest you leave before you implicate yourself in some serious political affairs"

He simply smiled but considering how mesmerised the child was with him, he didn't concede to the young captain's second request as he was sure that he was the sole reason why the baby soul had managed to calm down.

…..

Jūshirō was hovering between the upmost ecstasy and the upmost despair as he was both proud and extremely scared of being acknowledged as a parent. He had never considered the need to get married and now that he had a child he was debating whether or not he was determined to claim her for the sole reason for not being discredited by his fellow captains, or was it that he excited to transcend the boundary of caring for his squad members to caring for a child of his own spirit and blood.

As he made his way through the streets which made up the great spectrum which was the Seireitei. He now understood why the lower ranking soul reapers and occasional seated officers were eyeing him meticulously. If he were a hot tempered sort of soul then he would have probably given into his anger at how sure he had been that he was the last individual to learn about his child.

Hurrying to the research and development institute, he was sure that no matter how hard he wanted peace. He was starting to have a horrible feeling that one of the other nobles had already approached his daughter and he was beginning to think of ways in which he would be able to prove to the soul reapers and the nobles combined, that he would be able to both fulfil his duties as a captain and become a redeemable father. It was common knowledge that baby souls were very impressionable creatures and if they were not raised in the right way they could turn into forces of destructions against the Seireitei instead of for it.

After what seemed to be hours of walking, Jūshirō finally found himself standing in front of the building where he would finally see his daughter for himself. From the photograph alone, he knew that she had inherited his looks but he was curious, extremely curious what sort of mentality she had. She was not a newborn soul, after all, and he hoped, truly hoped that he would be able to establish some sort parental relationship of trust with her and with the assistance of his family members, he was already thinking of making her into the Ukitake heiress. Because if he refused to acknowledged her as a noble that would be another reason for other soul reapers of similar ranking to steal her away from his grasp. And if there was one thing that drove him faster to his child, it was the knowledge that he could finally have a soul who would be less likely to refuse his persistent wishes.

…..

Byakuya and Tōshirō were currently engaged in a full on staring match. For the past hour, the younger captain had been trying to find ways in which to expel the Kuchiki clan head for the facility, as he was already able to see that Byakuya had formed some sort of relationship with the child and that was when he spoke his defining words:

"Leave now, you are invading on Captain Ukitake's property…"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and he saw the inquisitive eyes of the child.

"I will leave now and I will take the child with me" he told the furious younger captain with a steady tone and their confrontation was suddenly interrupted with the opening of the door.

"I am sure sure that both options are quite unnecessary"

Delilah, still in shock, Byakuya, Tōshirō, Rangiku and Mayuri all stopped in their tracks and turned their attention towards the soul reaper who had entered. He was wearing the traditional outfit pertaining to the captain of thirteenth division and his long white hair fell gracefully to his waistline.

There was no doubt about it, he had arrived, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake had arrived and there was no doubt that Byakuya no longer had a chance to claim Delilah as his own, because her father was now present and in these circumstance the law was most defiantly on his side.

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think and please REVIEW!**


	6. Ukitake vs Kuichiki

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jūshirō Ukitake knew that he would run into some sort of trouble, but he had never considered that the one competing for his role of fatherhood would be none other then Byakuya Kuchiki. He had always figured that his fellow captain would have wanted to sire his own child, and not accept another child, especially once which resembled him so much in physical appearance. This was one of the sole reasons why he was contemplating on whether or not to enter into combat with him. He had after all already began to make advances towards his child and this was a sure blatant disregard for his status as her biological father.

After what seemed to be hours of a malicious staring contest, Jūshirō's attention fell upon the child that Rangiku appeared to be shielding away from seeing the conflict which was taking place between the two of them. Staring at the two of them for a few minutes, Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant moved to the side slightly and in doing so he was granted a full scope of what his child actually looked like in real life. And in doing so, he was overcome by the incredible urge to hold her close to his chest and smother her with love.

She was approximately forty-one inches tall, from what he could deduce with her sitting up on the makeshift bed. Her skin seemed to be silky smooth and incredibly pale, much like his own, and seeing her big indigo eyes reminded her of her mother and how much he had secretly wished that he could have returned with her to the soul society. She had dainty hands, a compact small body and the white robe she wore truly showed the world that she had been born as a true baby soul. It was at that moment that he wondered that if he could have only stayed longer in the living world, then he wouldn't only be discovering about this adorable child on the eve of her mother's death.

It without even the slightest amount of hesitation that he rushed forward and promptly reached forward and brought her into the safely of his arms. For the next few minutes, he rubbed his face against hers and placed affectionate kisses on her forehead, her hands and on her feet. Many present may have thought him to be crazy, but by going through these series of affections, he was slowly able to sense her spiritual pressure, and he knew that she was his. After all, her semi-dormant soul reaper was extremely likened to his own and there was no doubt that she was her child, through and through.

He was so besotted with the child, that he didn't noticed how uncomfortable she was with his touchy feely, in fact she had started to whimper in extreme distress. And after a while, she started to cry in panic and suddenly, without even the slightest hesitation, she raised her hand and Jūshirō Ukitake, unable to deduce her actions in advance, had gone flying into the opposite wall.

…..

Byakuya Kuchiki had known that Delilah was unique but he had never expected it to be possible for her to consciously gather together her spiritual pressure into the palm of her hand and slap her father so hard, as to send him flying. It was no surprise that the others present were also in a deep state of shock as well, especially Lord Ukitake. For so many years he had seen Jūshirō Ukitake either being extremely serious or lightly humoured but now his face seemed to be plagued by hurt feelings and other sorts of similar emotions. And he knew that this would be his only chance to make his move.

He slowly made his way over to the child and he saw the furious stares of the other captains and the lieutenant. It was more then obvious that Delilah didn't feel comfortable with her biological father and before her father decided to drag her away with him, he hoped to get her to come with him willingly. And once he was close enough, he leaned over and offered her his hand, and suddenly without even the slights signal, a blur of white light appeared between them, and a strong hand pushed him away so hard that he too was slammed into the wall.

Only a few moments later did Delilah break into a full wrenching sobs and both Byakuya and Jūshirō, who had hand around the other's next, both froze in their struggles. As the child continued to cry, her father was sure that his daughter was in anguish because of her mother's passing but Byakuya knew that the child had grown attached to him and now that her father was here, his role as parent would surely take president.

Captain Ukitake immediately hurried over to his child's side and starting talking to her with a tender tone.

"Hello there"

Delilah immediately halted her crying and turned to stare at the white haired man in front of her. Jūshirō continued to smile and he hoped that slowly, she would yield to his wishes and abandon her notions of attachment to the head of the Kuchiki clan.

"I am Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, your father"

The child continued to stare at him and Byakuya was sure that Delilah was glaring at him. He simply watched and wondered whether the child would reject her father or perhaps see the physical similarities which the two of them shared.

He watched as the white haired captain offered his hand and sighed silently as Delilah accepted his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

It was then as if in slow motion that the child's eyes had fallen shut and the strength she was using to remain standing had disappeared. And before she could collapse to the floor, Jūshirō had cradled her in his arms and lifted her to his chest.

Now there was absolutely no doubt about it, Byakuya had lost the battle for the child and with all those present, they had seen Jūshirō gaining some sort of control over the child. And he truly wondered whether or not his fellow captain would be able to prove himself as an exemplary father.

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think and please REVIEW!**


	7. Bonding Through Tears

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Waking from her white world of slumber, Delilah was truly confused at the past events which had taken place over the previous two days. Her mother had been horrifically murdered by menos grande, she had found herself having to fulfil the role of Delilah Ukitake and now regaining consciousness, she suddenly remembered how the white haired man had entered the chamber and disrupted her inner peace. Her heart sank considerably as she recalled how this man had introduced himself as her father and her head began to pound, as she remembered his name and his hair, and she was sure that he wasn't lying.

It was after a few minutes that she realised that the same man who had introduced himself as her father, was sitting beside her makeshift bed. She found it peculiar that her mattress had been made up on the floor but as she thought out it, the many lessons she had received from her mother and her teachers combined, it seemed to make sense. And thinking about her mother had suddenly made her feel extremely anxious and sorrowful and the emotions which had been trapped below the surface was beginning to boil, and her little mind found it difficult to adapt to all which had taken place.

Without the slightest hesitation, she shot up from the covers and her body began to feel weak. It seemed as if the world around her was starting to clash with everything she had thought would happen. And soon enough, her nighttime guardian had blinked as he had evidently seen that she had woken up in a frightful fit. His eyes were laced in concern but the warm smile she had seen him exhibiting the night before…She was sure that a new day had come from the sunlight blaring through the window to her left.

Not long after this, she noticed how the man who had identified himself as her father, had slowly began to approach her with his hands moving towards her ever so slightly. Her unsteady emotions had suddenly began to quiver once and her calm demeanour was breaking, and she was wondering how long it would take for her to completely lose control. And then she saw that the white haired man had nearly touched her but before he could do so, her breaths had become extremely laboured and her entire body began to shake violently.

But this did not stop Captain Ukitake from laying his hands onto her small form:

"There now…there's no need to be alarmed" his voice was incredibly soft and this only made it even worse for her to quell her burning emotions. And then she had lost all sense of self restraint, as she breathed almost as if she was choking and promptly large tears began to cascade from her cheeks. Accepting him was proving to be a difficult concept and before she realised it, he had clasped her into his slender arms and then her tears began full on sobs of utter frustration at not being able to deal with everything which was occurring…

…..

For the next half an hour, Delilah continued to sob and to shake more and more and she neither snuggled into her father's arms nor did she attempt to pull away. She had lost her mother to the terrible creatures who she was sure were something more then just your standard hollow. She was sure that she would have never come to the soul society, if she hadn't been knocked out by the young captain of the tenth division, then she would still problem be in limbo in the human world. And as she cried and cried and wondered if her secret companions would be able to fill the empty hole she felt as having lost the most important person of her life.

She had not taken much notice of the caressing hand of the head of the Ukitake clan on her back. But it was now doubt what was slowly calming down her aching heart and her pounding head. She had many thoughts of both lashing out at him and pulling closer to him. And after what seemed to be a never ending war, she had finally let herself go and swiftly Jūshirō began to cradle her completely into the depths of his arms.

…..

When his tiny child had broken down into heart wrenching sobs, Captain Ukitake had not hesitated in cradling her quaking body into his arms and keeping her there, to give her the opportunity to calm down and overcome her sorrow at having lost her mother. Even though the two of them had only spent one night together in intimacy, he was sure that this woman would have been an ideal mother. He remembered her beauty and her excellence in the healing arts and he was sure that he and his squad members would have never managed to return home had it not been for her assistance.

It as not soon after that her sobs ceased and he chose to speak to her with as soft a tone as possible, so to not frighten her or make her feel any less confused that she was already feeling like.

"There is no need for you to worry little one, I have brought you to my house, your new home"

The child's shaking had ceased and he could not help but grin to himself. He knew from sight that his daughter resembled him a great deal but with her aptitude of calming herself and listening to his words reminded her of her mother's silence and ability to listen with great intent.

"I am sorry that you and I have only had the chance to meet now, but I am sure that you will find that your life in the Seireitei will make a lot more sense then in the living world"

His daughter slowly pulled away and she gazed into his eyes, and he was so glad to finally see those unique indigo eyes that he had only ever seen with her mother. And then he saw her uncertain smile, and he sighed hoping that one day soon he would be able to hear her voice for himself.

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think and please REVIEW!**


	8. Meeting The Other Ukitakes

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Rising to her feet from the warm of her bed covers had not really been that much of a difficulty, but she did feel slightly dizzy as she steadied herself in her feet. Captain Ukitake was adamant in helping her with all of the stages of returning to strength and she was seeing the warning signs of how he was beginning to cling to her. It reminded her of how she clung to her teachers and this was perhaps why she felt a little uncomfortable at realising this. A part of her hoped, truly hoped that she would be able to find her early childhood companions.

Her discomfort had only been accelerated when the white haired man had appeared with a primrose yellow kimono dress with maroon lining(a colour belonging to the thirteenth division) which looked quite unappetising and his sneaky smile only made him wondered why he was the only tending to her needs and not some lower servant. From the confrontation she had witnessed the day before, she was sure that the sweet faced captain did have a darker more controlling side and she wondered what would have occurred if she very decided to reject his advances. This was something that she could not anticipate at neither her mother nor her teachers had ever given her solid information in regards to her biological father's mannerisms or anything else which would have helped to deal with the current situation at hand.

She didn't resist him when he pulled the white kimono from her body and began to process of wrapping the under kimono around her form. Delilah tried to stop herself from fidgeting when he pulled the yellow kimono dress over her head, she began to feel slight traces of his spiritual pressure and she noticed that part of her own spiritual pressure were the same.

And after five minutes, she was subjected to his scanning eyes and his satisfied smile:

"Now you really look like a noble"

Delilah shuffled slightly and felt the fabric move around her. During her first seven human years of life she had only had one silk garment to call her own and now being dressed in such fine material, she wondered if perhaps the head of the Ukitake clan had chosen expensive clothes instead servants.

She continued to look at him and waited.

Her father headed towards the door and pulled it open, and she knew that her modern world was now a thing of the past as she was truly living in a place which resembled olden day japan.

"My brothers and sisters are waiting to meet you in the courtyard"

Delilah immediately froze in movements and she began to back away from him, causing worry to appear on his pale face. He immediately followed her and laid his hand on her shoulder encouraging her to stop, and gently he began to push her out of the room with one hand and carry her folded clothes with the others. This would perhaps be the next big development of her life.

….

Making their way through the halls of the Jūshirō's house or otherwise known as Ugendo. It was situated on a large plot of land within the Seireitei with two cabin houses positioned on the accompanying river which ran along the front of the Ukitake home. These rooms were used by the Captain Ukitake himself as a way to rest up from any of his bouts of illness or simply to get away from his responsibilities and be able to ponder upon his life and other things. It would now doubt be accessible to Delilah herself one day, especially if she too wished to escape from the troubles of her life.

Once they had made their way through the outdoor corridor, her father gripped her hand and pulled her towards the centre of the truly massive plot. And soon they had reentered the house and soon they found themselves in the courtyard located along the interior of the mansion, the same one which Jūshirō used to entertain any of his guests and his squad members, and it was there that his seven younger siblings. From a mere distance, she was amazed to find that each one of them had black hair and the similar bodily features to that of their elder brother: Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.

They made their way of the well polished platform and headed towards the well where the seven grown souls were waiting patiently for them to arrive. As they came closer, she saw their inquisitive faces and she was amazed to see how such a joyful man could also have such a large family. His brothers had a variety of cropped and long black hair, whilst the two females had shoulder length hair. Her uncles, as she was sure that this was how they were related, had sea blue eyes whilst her aunts possessed the same green eyes as Captain Ukitake.

"Good afternoon all of you, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Delilah Ukitake"

It was almost as if the mention of 'daughter' had made the other adults approach them and she saw their inquisitive eyes falling onto her small being. She was still attempting to come to terms with being a three year old and the way they were gazing down at her, made her feel extremely self conscious. If she was beginning to feel helpless before, now she was feeling more so.

For the next ten minutes the siblings came forward to introduce themselves to her. The first brother had identified himself as being Kenji, whilst the second had called himself Diasuke, the third was Hideo and the fourth and the fifth brothers had introduced themselves Raiden and Torao.

The two sisters had come forward and she learnt that their names were Harumi whilst the last sister was called Mimi.

When Delilah and Mimi had come face to face, Delilah could not help but felt extremely uncomfortable. She noticed the mild disgust which was apparent on her face and she saw her critical eyes. It was almost as if they were telling her that she would never ever belong to the noble house of Ukitake.

**No story is complete without some sort of animosity, hence Mimi vs. Delilah...**

**Hi I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so let me know what you think and please REVIEW!**


	9. The Role of the Baby Soul

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

If Delilah was grateful for anything, it was that when she had been forced out of her Gigai(she knew what that was now), that as a three year old she had still retained her ability to eat solid foods, use the toilet and still have access to all of the lessons of reading, writing and applied mathematics she had received whilst residing in the world of the living. As she had aged as a human for the first seven years of her life, she recalled how insistent her mother had been in having her learn as much of the basic and advanced skills as she possibly could in that limited amount of time. She had known a great deal amount the soul society and the Seireitei alike even before being brought by the soul reapers and she was still debating on how she would be able to track down her mentors.

She was still considering whether or not it was advantageous for her to eat break alone with the head of the Ukitake clan, she could not help but wonder if he was attempting to get the bonding done quickly. In normal circumstances she would have probably began to concede to his subtle desires, but deep down she knew that there was another in her heart who had already gained the title of 'Daddy' and relinquishing this bond was something which she was most defiantly not willingly to do. Sure Captain Ukitake seemed to be of a gentle soul who ate his food in measly amounts but after how hard he fought against Byakuya and then acted as if none of the traumatic events had taken place, it began to unnerve her.

But there silence was promptly interrupted by none other then the entrance of Mimi, who had taken a seat four seats to the left of Jūshirō Ukitake which meant that they were sitting in exact parallel to each other. On that note, even though a particular seating plan had been established, her father had attempted to encourage her sit right night to him, but she was evidently not comfortable with doing so for the moment.

For the next ten minutes Mimi spent staring at Delilah, almost as if she were analysing all of her faults, her fears and her hidden weaknesses. No matter how hard Delilah tried to come up with a reason as to why Captain Ukitake's sister had taken such a disliking to her, she couldn't come up with a rational reason for her occasional sneer and shifty eyes. It seemed that her only assurance as of yet, was that Mimi Ukitake would not exceed beyond her cold glances while her elder brother was still spending so much time in the family home.

_Dear Lieli, you are special and we promise to dedicating our lives to loving and protecting you. We would even neglect our duties as captains of the 13th court guard squads, however other captains may not have that luxury…not even your biological father…_

"Delilah…Mimi…there has been something which I have meaning to tell you…"

Delilah blinked once as the silky voice of one of her loved ones and she turned to look at her father.

"I have decided that when I am unavailable to fulfil my duties as parent, Mimi will act as parent in my stead"

Delilah swallowed a big mouthful of food and wondered how she would be able to befriend the woman who looked on her as if she were a waste of space.

…..

Delilah had known that sooner or later her father would take her through the Seireitei and present her to the many soul reapers which were no doubt crawling about that place. Sure she had gone through the main street before, but in her mind that didn't really count, as she had been knocked unconscious and carried to the building in which the strange looking had, in her mind, invaded her privacy by breaking down her DNA strands and identifying her as Jūshirō Ukitake's daughter. A part of wondered if she should have really followed her mother's specific orders to use the surname of 'Ukitake', as she considered the possibility that remaining nameless would have meant that she could have ended up with Byakuya and eventually find those who she was desperately seeking.

From the moment the two of them had crossed the principal gate, they had become the main attraction for every single one of the thirteen court squads and all of the low ranking soul reapers alike. Delilah had initially considered that their intrigue was due to the presence of the smiling soothing voiced captain. After having observed him for the past day, she was beginning to consider the chance that his popularity exceeded him.

But as they draw closer to the centre of the Seireitei, she noticed other soul reapers, many of whom were lieutenants, eyeing meticulously. There were no cold faces, only simple plain curiosity at her being the only baby soul to have existed for nearly one hundred years.

Instead of becoming overwhelmed by their multiple pairs of eyes which seemed to be following her around every corner, she had decided to scan their faces and attempt to remember them for future reference. After all, she was now hit with the reality that she would in fact be remaining in the Soul Society and it would prove to be very useful to her, if she could recall their faces and eventually make friends and create roots. She was certain that once she found her childhood companions, all her worries would finally disappear and perhaps the pain of her mother's death would seep away…

Thinking of her mother, a small tear fell from her cheek and onto the ground. And before anyone could see her moment of weakness, she used her sleeve to wipe away the evidence.

"Well…"

Delilah immediately turned around to see his approving facial expression, and she looked forward as they made their way into the Seireitei library.

"…I am pleasantly surprised…you handled your public presentation perfectly"

A tiny smile appeared on her face. It was not to acknowledge Captain Ukitake's compliment but rather how she knew that with her particular upbringing, her composure in such situations had to be exemplary or else she would be defiling her mother's memory.

**Some more Mimi vs. Delilah action...who knows whether things will work themselves out or not? And who is the soul reaper who she sees as 'Daddy', as it obviously isn't Jūshirō Ukitake.**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Review pretty please!**


	10. Loneliness

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

In the exact instant when Delilah had woken up from her nightly slumber and sat up in bed, she had immediately sensed that someone from Ugendo was missing. She had always had the acute ability to sense other's spiritual pressure and with the absence of this particular one, she was starting to feel uneasy as she was sure that her temporary peace would promptly come crumbling down and the pain of her mother's passing would no doubt return. It had been roughly a year since she had been brought to the soul society, and as she pondered up everything which had occurred after she had been placed into the care of her father. She realised that the only thing she had managed to accomplish was familiarise herself with the Ukitake siblings and grow somewhat accustomed to her father.

"It's almost as if years were like days here…life moves by really slowly" she murmured to herself.

Promptly she climbed to her feet and as soon as she reached her sliding door, she pulled it opened and exited the place within. And from the moment that she did, she noticed that there was a woman who looked like a more mature version of Harumi. She was clad in a simple black dress with a white frilly overall.

As soon as the two of them came into eye contact, the woman bowed and introduced herself.

"Good morning, Lady Ukitake, I am your lady-in-waiting"

Delilah was rather stunned as she had not been expecting this but she permitted herself to be guided to one of the side rooms. There she was dressed in a light blue kimono and thick stockings, all the whilst being in awe at how formally the maid had addressed her and it was soon enough that she realised that the individual missing from Ugendo was the head of the Ukitake clan, her biological father.

After being clothed, she made her way over to the dining room. After a year it had become a routine for her to go to this room but now she was starting wonder how she would be able to face Mimi's cold eyes without Jūshirō Ukitake loosening up the incredibly tense atmosphere. Even after after twelve months of residing in the Ukitake compound, Jūshirō's younger sister had still not managed to accept her coming to the soul society and being acknowledged as biologically belonging to Captain Ukitake.

The moment that she had entered the kitchen was when Delilah had at last come face to face with the woman who had been named as her substitute parent when Jūshirō was not available. There was no sort of tenderness upon her face and absolutely no sort of sign of Mimi remotely trying to make her feel comfortable.

Delilah knew from observation alone that Mimi had been specifically asked to cook for her, and she wondered whether or not Jūshirō's sister would obey his orders.

"Your breakfast is on the table" her voice was monotone and it suggested that there would be no sort of confrontation today.

…..

Breakfast was something which Delilah had experienced as a activity of solitude. In all her years of existence, this was perhaps the very first time that she had sat at the table all along and be forced to consume food without any sort of companionship. She had never known just how accustomed she had become to such a thing, and the lack of company was most likely Mimi's way of psychologically torturing her, if nothing else. But then again maybe not seeing her face was perhaps the better of the two options as she started to eat the food which had been neat set down in front of her.

From the moment that the first mouthful had touched her lips, she was immediately hit with the sensation that her food tasted strange. Across the duration of life in the world of the living, and with the many meals she had eaten had trained her particular taste buds. Some may have considered this to be irrelevant to her current meal, but there was something that made her meal taste dull and fairly sweet. Both of this flavours were rather peculiar considering she was eating cooked eggs and a variety of bread and edible spices, this was something which made her wonder if if some manner or another, Mimi had tampered with her food.

Whilst she continued to finish her breakfast, she was becoming more and more aware of the servants which were situated both inside and outside of the dining room. She was certain that they were most likely there on Jūshirō had ordered them to guard her, almost as if he feared that someone would enter Ugendo and pluck her away. A mild smile appeared on her face, as she considered the possibility that he was afraid that Byakuya would come to take her away.

Once she ate the last mouthful, she turned her attention to one of these servants and soon enough she had risen to her feet and approached one of them. She was hesitant but there was something which she needed to ask them, as she was sure that she wasn't completely informed about the members of her biological paternal family.

"I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions…"

The female of the two servants came forward and bowed, much like the lady-in-waiting before her.

"What would you like to know Lady Ukitake?"

Delilah frowned slightly as she was still finding it difficult to hear them referring to her in such a formal manner. She had had her mother and teachers in the living world but there had been no servants or any of those extravagances.

"Where do Captain Ukitake's siblings go during the day?"

The servant continued to bow slight but answered nonetheless.

"Lady Ukitake, your father's siblings even though not a part of the thirteen court guard squads serve their purpose by perfuming the duties of lowly soul reapers…"

Delilah simply nodded and began to make her way out of the dining room. It seemed as if coming to the soul society was just as difficult as she had presumed it to be and she did not know how she would be able to fulfil her mother's last wishes if she couldn't find those individuals who had dedicated their lives to her and her mother.

**The story is moving along now and in this chapter Delilah is suddenly faced with the loneliness which one usually feels after a loss of a loved one. In some ways this chapter is also a filler, as the drama is starting to brew now. Just a heads up that there will be a time skip in the next chapter, so brace yourselves and...**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Review would be appreciated.**


	11. Rising Tensions

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Over the course of one hundred years Delilah had learnt one thing, Captain Ukitake took his duties as captain very seriously but he was more then willing to allow his siblings to take care of her necessities. The Seireitei with all it's nobles and officers pertaining to the thirteen court guard squads had readily accepted her as Jūshirō Ukitake's daughter, especially since he fulfilled all the requirements by taking her with him to public events. At first Delilah was glad for this as it allowed her to stay sane, but when the second eldest brother had began to co-parent with Mimi, it made her feel somewhat suffocated as she could never tell whether or not he approved of her.

By the time she had reached the physical appearance of a five year old, she had been overcome by an intense curiosity to learn more about her father's occupation as a captain. And to do this, she had managed to enter on of the small huts position on the private river belonging to Ugendo. She had learnt how to avoid either Mimi(who couldn't really stand her anyway) and Kenji, when he was around, and now she was standing in front of the bookshelves containing books, or more specifically journals, and files which would no doubt detailing the members and the happenings of the squad he was in charge of.

She removed the tome labelled 'Inauguration Proceedings' and she made her way over to the desk, and she kneeled onto the floor and opened the book and started to read.

**Over the centuries of my position as captain of the thirteenth division, many of the other captains have always been adamant in making their squads represent some sort of goal or another. However as myself and Shunsui and the two captains which had never been deposed or retired, I have never really considered the importance of standing for anything. This is perhaps the reason why many young soul reapers feel most comfortable within my division as I prefer to let them discover themselves and bond with other young squad members which had made it easier to create long lasting friendship and improve the success rates of our missions. **

Delilah continued to read the remainder of the passage and her fists began to clench. She was becoming enraged at learning how diligently Jūshirō Ukitake watched over his subordinates. There were even signs of the green eyed monster about to make it's presence, as she was becoming more and more convinced that even though she had been acknowledged as his daughter, he wasn't exactly putting in the time to being her father. This was perhaps the reason why she continued to yearn to find the captain she had called 'Daddy' all those years ago and she was even more determined to somehow locate the other captain who had served as her playmate and one of her closet confidants. Both of whom's spiritual pressures she had not yet been able to sense.

After spending a good many hours within the hut, she found herself making her way to the kitchens, it seemed as if after all the journals which she had read, she had become quite dizzy with hunger and in being so hungry, she didn't even mind getting food of Mimi and having to endure her shifty looks.

…..

Across the years which Delilah had been residing within the Seireitei or more specifically Ugendo, the relationship between her and Mimi had become significantly worse. Whenever the two of them would find each other in the same room, the older of the two would always find some sort of excuse to leave. It had occurred once or twice when her father had been around but it seemed as if Jūshirō's sister was wise enough to not draw any sort of attention to her distaste. Most likely since she was not willing to get on her brother's bad side by making him aware of her true feelings, as she was his blood.

Delilah had never really understood why her mother had chosen Jūshirō Ukitake as her sire, when it was clear that the same soul she thought of as 'Daddy' was the one who she had truly loved. And neither of the two had properly seen fit to explain it to her which made her living arrangements that much more awkward.

It was not before long that she found herself in front of the kitchen door and she took a deep breath and braced herself to knock three times. Upon doing this she waited and wondered what sort of mood Mimi would be in today. And after a good fifteen minutes and a few dizzy spells later, the door opened to reveal a sour faced Mimi who was clearly not pleased at all to see her.

"What do you want brat?!" her voice was laced with a great deal of malice and Delilah found herself trying very hard to keep a straight face and ignore the frank disapproval which could be found within the older woman's eyes.

"Has lunch been prepared?" Delilah kept a formal tone and saw the annoyance grew on Mimi's face. She resisted the urge the smile in victory as she was still unsure of what the eventual outcome of this confrontation would be.

Mimi narrowed her eyes:

"And why should it be?"

Delilah fought the gasp which would have no doubt escaped from her mother at that moment.

"It's past noon and it's your responsibility to…"

It was a momentary reaction but before Delilah knew what was occurring, she felt a great impact upon her cheek and she had only realised that she had been slapped when she felt the sting on her cheek and saw the satisfied smirk on Mimi's face.

"Why should I go out of my way to make you food when I have already eaten?"

Mimi's eyes hardened and Delilah was frozen in a momentary shock.

"But…but I'm hungry" she managed to stutter.

Mimi simply laughed:

"And you think I care?!"

Delilah watched in amazement as Mimi stepped back and reached for the door.

"Go back to your room…where you belong!"

It was with her words that she slammed the door shut and Delilah, still in shock, was unable to fully comprehend the event which had taken place.

**I have decided that since the captains can live for thousands of years, I thought it was appropriate that fifty years would be the equivalent of one year and thus Delilah's ageing in significantly slower and will all together stop if she reaching the role of soul reaper. The second half of the chapter is really starting to show how much Mimi hates Delilah, let us hope that she will be able to snap out of her daze and find somewhere to eat. After all her enemies appear to be inside the walls of her home and who knows perhaps she will meet one of her old acquaintances soon...**

**Curious...? Please stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you thought about this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Escaping From Ugendo

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

From the moment that Delilah had returned to her room, her state of shock had most definitely evaporated as the reality of the situation had hit her like a tone of bricks. She had simply gone to Mimi for food, as she was sure that was her job, and instead she had received a horrible slap in the face and not gotten what she desperately needed. Mimi may have always eyed her with an extreme distaste but she had never gone as far as to go against the order of her elder brother until this day, and she couldn't understand why.

When she eventually returned to her room, the hunger she felt was considerably worse. She was trying to shake of the dizziness while attempting to deduce a way to get food. Even if it wouldn't be for Mimi, but another place where the grown souls didn't gaze upon her with a major distain. As she drifted between ignoring her hunger and scanning every nook and cranny of her room, trying to figure out her strategy of possibly escape. And it was swiftly enough that her eyes fell onto the window which was in parallel to her door and a plan starting to form within her mind.

She placed her hands onto the latch and with her dwindling strength, she gradually managed to pushed her window wide open. Another dizzy spell hit her and she placed her hands on the edge of the window frame to stop herself from falling to her knees and succumbing to the obvious weakness which was beginning to creep over her body. And she took a deep breath, pulled herself upwards and without even the slightest hesitation, she pushed herself onto the ground down below(a little over a meter) and in doing so she blacked out.

It must have been approximately fifteen minutes after this incident that she woke up suddenly with her previous hunger temporarily numbed. She quickly rose to her feet and used all of the shadows which the sun provided to manoeuvre her way to the walls which shut off Ugendo from the rest of the Seireitei. Delilah knew she was playing a dangerous game and if she were caught she might be barricaded but if she stayed she was sure that she would fill desperately ill. And it was not before long that she found herself slipping through the gates and wondering just how oblivious the guards of the Ukitake clan where.

As she began to stumble further and further away from the place which had been her home for over one hundred years and in doing so, she was beginning to realise that she would have to find a way to find those who she sought and make allies which would permit her to ignore the problems she had in her home. She was sure that there were other who would help her in her predicament and provide her with the basic necessities which she needed to survive in this world.

…..

Even after Delilah had crossed over, she continued to move and began to think of which of the noble houses or in fact one of the barracks would spare some of their food. She hoped that they would at least take pity on her because she was still technically a helpless child. However she also knew that she would have to be careful as to who she approached as a part of her was beginning to comprehend that if Jūshirō would find out about Mimi's treatment, then his sister would probably make her pay for it by doing something even worse.

She continued to avoid being seen as she made her way through the centre of the Seireitei. Delilah was sure that if anyone would see her then they would take her straight to her father. She really didn't want to have to deal with his smiling face and his vague questions, as she was still holding her feelings of jealously towards him. It seemed that because she was determined to not let down her barriers due to her over cautious nature and as a result her biological father seemed to dump her off on his siblings.

After what seemed to be ages of running, she suddenly realised that she was running towards what appeared to be another compound most likely belonging to another noble house. And after a few whiffs of what seemed to be fresh cooked food, she didn't hesitate in the slightest to continue her course of direction towards such a place. There was a part of her which was sure that the inhabitants of such a place would be more then willing to help her out in her currently weakened state. She didn't know why but there was a spiritual pressure within such a home which she was sure she had meet once before.

As she reached closer and closer to her eventual destination, she noticed how many guards were starting to come out from their spots of surveillance. She had somewhat assumed that this would occur, and she hoped that whatever happened next they would not consider attacking a helpless child.

But instead, as she approached the main gates two of the guards blocked her path and rather then drawing their swords, they chose to speak simple words to her.

"What is the matter little one?"

Delilah suddenly halted in her tracks and the staggered hunger had started to return and before she knew it, her vision started to falter and her head began to spin. And as her energy failed her, she found herself collapsing forward and all of her senses turning off. The blackness seemed to return and she wondered if this was what it truly meant to die. At least this way this could escape from Mimi's vicious nature and if her soul truly dissipated she even considered the possibility that she would once again be able to see her mother.

All the while she had no idea that death was not what fate had planned for her…

**So there you have it ladies and gentlemen, Delilah has taken the step to escape from her predicament and hopefully find a solution to her hunger. To bad she collapsed before making it to the other noble's home. Do you think she'll find the will to live again? And who does the spiritual pressure she sensed belong to?**

**Do you want to know?**

** Please stay tuned for the next chapter and let me know what you thought about this chapter. REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. An Old Friend

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Returning to the world of consciousness was something which Delilah had not anticipated. She had been drifting or perhaps spinning throughout a cloudy landscape and as she was slowly waking she was sure that it was the tingling sensation on her lips which was causing her to regain her seemingly absent strength. At first she fought the urge to return to the living plain as she was still unwillingly to return to the mess which she had come to consider her life, but then she felt a cool hand stroking her fringe and this was perhaps what gave her the final boost to open her eyes and meet the person who had probably come to her rescue.

Upon forcing her eyes open, she was suddenly made aware of the large amount of water which was constantly being shoved down her throat. And as her vision began to clear, she nearly jumped as she realised that the one of her saviours had spiky black hair with a special turquoise scarf wrapped around his next. Her heartbeat began to increase as she noticed how he was holding her up and a small short black haired woman was the one assisting her with drinking.

"Byakuya…?" she managed to stuttered, and Captain Kuchiki merely smiled.

Swiftly enough she realised that she had been carefully lain onto a couch and she appeared to be in what seemed to be a living room.

"You're awake" his tone was laced in a sincere concern and this had caused Delilah to frown.

She immediately attempted to sit up but the lord of the compound took his other hand and gently pushed her back into lying position. And it was the petite woman who had broken the silence.

"Not so quickly Delilah, your body is still weak from prolonged hunger…"

A faint blush appeared on her face as it was obvious that the captain had figured out why she had come to them in such a frantic state and she hoped that he would be on her side rather then that of her father's siblings.

It was at that moment that she noticed the small woman, clad in the traditional soul reaper garb, holding out a pillow and she allowed Byakuya to hold her up as she rested against the pillow. She was glad that they had assisted her in sitting without specifically asking help to do so.

"Deep breaths…you don't want to regurgitate all of the water you have consumed so far…"

Delilah nodded and then looked towards the woman who was slowly extending her hand, and she slowly accepted it.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki…"

"I'm honoured, I'm Delilah…"

She hesitated and she saw the head of the Kuchiki clan narrow his eyes, and promptly change the subject:

"It had started to pour with rain when the guards informed us of your arrival…"

An embarrassed blush appeared on her face and she resisted the urge to show her despair.

"I thought it was appropriate to come here, considering the circumstances…" she was trying to keep her formal tone almost mimicking the Captain in the room.

"Yes well, as it happens I have arranged a full course meal which is waiting for us in the dining hall"

She saw his eyes and saw his assuring smile, and she knew that they would be willing to hear her woes and she would at last be able to overcome the burden which was her life within the Ukitake household.

…..

It was roughly half an hour later that Delilah found herself being guided by brother and sister to the dining room. The journey itself was a short one but she was pleased, extremely pleased. One of her hands was being held by Byakuya and the other was being grip firmly by Rukia. It was almost as the act of touch or more specifically holding hands was starting bring back the fond memories which she had stored deep within her mind of her mother and her two protectors. When she had been alone, they had made her feel more isolated and extremely mournful, but in the presence of her saviours, remembering her past no longer seemed to increase her hurt.

As a young child, Delilah was still not quite able to understand that what she craved above all else was love and affection and after not receiving nearly enough of it for over a century, she was desperately clinging onto the Kuchiki siblings. They hadn't hesitated for even a moment to take her into their home, clean her up and revive her by forcing water down her throat. They had gone onto engage in small talk when she woke and they hadn't immediately pressed her to tell them about what had brought her there in the first place. Instead they had merely calmed her and made her feel comfortable by their warm expressions.

From the very moment that the three of them had stepped into the dining room, Delilah was meet with the delicious odour which had hit her nose and cause her mouth to feel with extreme saliva. It seemed as if being in the mere presence of food had made her cravings return and her strength as she was sure that the Kuchiki clan members wouldn't simply take away the food after she had seen it. She was sure that they were not as cold hearted as the black haired Mimi Ukitake who wanted to out her at every chance she had.

"You can eat everything, if that is what you so desire…"

She turned look upon Byakuya and saw his warm smile and suddenly they pulled her forward. Delilah was pleased that after everything which had transpired, the Kuchiki siblings had come to her rescue and now they were inviting her to their table, almost as if she were a part of their noble family.

The Ukitake clan may have taken her in from responsibility alone, but today she was beginning to learn that while searching for those she held the closest to her heart, there were others who she could rely on to heal the gap which had been left by her mother's passing and Mimi's hatred.

And she was certain that one day she would learn the true reason as to why her mother had scarified her life for her.

**Were any of you expecting the compound to belong to the Kuchiki clan? Maybe it was obvious that the only person who would ultimately save her would be none other then Byakuya Kuchiki. And a fully lain table could really be Delilah's version of paradise.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Bye Bye for now...**


	14. Byakuya's Regrets

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Sitting at the table of the Kuchiki clan was truly a delightful sight. The food which had been lain out in front of her varied from cooked carrots, sprouts, parsnips, onions and many vegetables which caused her mouth to continue to water. There was mashed potatoes, new potatoes, chips, pasta, pizza and more, they were really giving her a wide choice of food and she was rather envious that she had to live in the Ukitake household when she was clearly being pampered here. She saw roast chicken, roast lamb, roast duck and roast pig and she found her hands twitching in anticipating of consuming all the delicacies in front of her. And then she noticed the multiple beverages which were also present.

"You should really start eating…since looking at the food won't serve to sate your hunger"

Over the course of the next ten minutes, one of the servants had appeared and with Byakuya's encouragement alone, she was given a large plate and she chosen to eat everything. She relished in the wondrous smells at seeing the many meats, vegetables and other foods which had been squashed onto the table. And Delilah adored the fact that neither the elder brother nor the younger sister gave her funny looks with seeing so much food on her plate.

The next hour was spent with her eating the mountain of food on her plate and Kuchiki siblings ate their own portions as well. Neither one of them gave her disapproving looks but instead she saw Byakuya's face and his deep seeded regret. It was almost as if he was apologising to her for being forced into a position of almost starvation and she hoped that she would be able to answer their questions.

"So how many times do you and Captain Ukitake seen each other when in Ugendo?"

Rukia was the one who had posed the question and Delilah wasn't such exactly how she should respond as she remembered reading that Byakuya's sister was also a member of her biological father's squad.

"Maybe once a month, if that…" Delilah had murmured the truth but that didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed when Rukia smiled sadly.

The two siblings continued to ask her about her home life and Delilah answered in a meek tone. It seemed that even with the minimal amount of information she divulged to them, they were able to tell that there were some serious problems taking place between her and Mimi.

After the awkward conversation had been finished, they had changed the topic to discuss the workings of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads. She learnt about how the squads operated and how the captains were each chosen. It was no surprise for her to learn that her biological father was one of the first to have been made a captain. However she felt rather unnerved to learn that he was over two thousand years old.

She asked about the captains were were currently present and she promptly learnt that the two she was seeking were not within the plane which belonged to the soul society. And she soon felt better at how they had not intentionally abandoned her.

…..

Once Delilah had stuffed herself with all the nourishment which she desired plus the two puddings which Byakuya had almost forced down her throat. It was almost as if she had consumed three days worth of food and she was amazed that she didn't feel the uncontrollable urge to vomit everything she had eaten and as she and Byakuya had began their journey outside, she was starting to become more and more convinced that he would have the answers to her currently physical condition. He reminded her so much of her protectors, and she was certain that out of her favourite soul reapers, he would be her third favourite.

By the time the two of them had actually ventured into the Kuchiki compound's back garden, the sun was already starting to set and this showed Delilah that she had spent many hours in such a place. And she was starting to worry about her having to go back to Ugendo, as she was sure that she wouldn't be able to stay with Byakuya no matter how much she wanted to…

It was not long before the two of them were sitting on a bench and instead of beginning a conversation once more. They spent some time gazing up into the stars and Delilah tried to ignore the sinking sensation of having to return to Jūshirō's siblings and shut herself of from the world.

"You should know that Captain Ukitake already knows that you have spent the afternoon here with us"

She turned her head towards him and she saw his sad face.

"I am truly sorry Delilah…"

She felt him gripping her hand.

"What for?" she asked in a meek tone.

Byakuya's face was becoming increasingly downhearted.

"I should have fought harder for custody over you"

Delilah merely hung her head and smiled weakly. She could hear the true sincerity in his tone, and this was the main reason why she didn't want to make the situation even worse.

"Well considering how it happened on that day, it seems that Jūshirō Ukitake, due to his age, has a more influence within the Seireitei…"

When she said those words, she immediately wished she could have taken them back, as she was sure that she had hurt his pride. Instead she saw Byakuya's small smile and his response was not something which she had expected.

"That may be true, but I am sure that the older you become the more freedom you will gain…"

By this time she was listening very carefully:

"…and if and when you acquire this freedom, you can spend and eat as much as you want here"

The smile which had been growing on her face only grew larger and it was from instinct alone, that she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. And she was pleasantly surprised that the head of the Kuchiki reciprocated her actions, and actively embraced her.

**It's a pity that Delilah couldn't stay with Byakuya, especially after everything. There is a high chance that Mimi will be more persistent now, after everything which has happened. Anyway at least Delilah was pampered in this chapter and hopefully the more souls she meets, the more she will regain her strength to carry on and reunite with her protectors so that she can fulfil her mother's last wishes.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	15. Family and Friends

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was exactly a month after Delilah had meet Byakuya and much to her surprise, her father had not said anything which had taken place. In fact, ever since she had been returned to Ugendo, the Ukitake siblings hadn't said anything to her and acted as if nothing had occurred. However she had noticed Jūshirō had began to spend more and more time in the family home and that meant that she tended to remain in her room. She didn't know how she was supposed to approach him and after the hug which she had shared with Captain Kuchiki, she has began to dream about her protectors and her craving to find them increased.

However her desire for solitude had promptly been ignored when the entire household had been summoned to the dining room and met with none other then the head of the house. Her eyes immediately fell to the laid table and the first thought which came to mind was that the food was no where near as elaborate as that of the Kuchiki's table. From the massive grin on Jūshirō's face, it seemed as if he had ordered the servants to prepare dinner for all of them and Delilah's eyes instantly fell to the door.

When they sat at the table, Delilah found herself between Harumi and Torao, the youngest siblings of the group. So far she had noticed that they were perhaps the mildest of the bunch, and therefore less likely to give her any reason to escape from her uncomfortable situation. It was true that even after one hundred years of residing within Ugendo, she still felt as if she were an outsider in the place which was supposed to be her house. A part of her felt that she had more of a home in the Kuchiki compound then she had ever done here, and she wondered if she would always feel somewhat alienated.

At the head of the table sat none other then Jūshirō Ukitake with a beaming smile and energetic eyes, it seemed that his was over the moon to have those he considered as family to be sitting around him and enjoying a meal together, more specifically lunch.

"So how has everything been with all of you?"

Delilah smiled weakly as his question was not something which could be answered easily, especially since most of his time was spent on his captain duties and other things which as of yet she had not managed to figure out.

For the next half an hour each of the siblings began to recount their time in the field as soul reapers and everything which they had done on the side. Delilah chose to simply listen to the conversations which were taking place and decided that speaking at such a time would not serve her any good at all. After all, she was the baby of the household and therefore her voice was most likely the one which was taken less notice of.

But that did not mean that her father had become aware of her unwillingness to break the barrier of silence which she tended to place around herself.

…..

Once they had finished their meal, before Delilah could shut herself in her room, her father had whisked her away from Ugendo and promptly enough they were making their way through the Seireitei. She was annoyed that they had left the Ukitake compound without her knowing where their end destination was, as Jūshirō seemed to be extremely excited about something or another. She thought perhaps he was going to take her to the library or somewhere else to parade her to the others, as he didn't seem to know how a real father should act.

_He's the complete opposite to my Daddy._

He suddenly took her hand and before she knew what was occurring, she felt as if her body had been ripped away from space and time and they reappeared in front of one of the thirteen court squad's barracks and as she looked up she saw the Japanese symbol for number eight, and she wondered if she was going to mean the captain who spent his time observing pretty girls.

"You seem lost in thought, Delilah, let's go inside as your godfather is waiting for us"

Delilah found her feet becoming paralysed and her entire body had stopped. Captain Ukitake had stated the whole 'godfather' thing so casually that it freaked her out. There had been no mention of a godfather in the equation and she was sure that it would be more complicated for her to be reunited with her two protectors. The more ties she had to Ukitake name, the less likely she would be able to fulfil her mother's dreams for her and her confidence would probably never be restored.

Once they entered into barracks or that Jūshirō had taken her hand and pulled her stunned body inside, they came face to face with a beaming captain with long black wavy hair and a flowery pink kimono over his white captain coat.

"Hey there"

It all transpired very swiftly as she was taken forward to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you little Delilah"

Delilah didn't smile or scowl as she felt him shake her hand, instead she attempted to think of ways to avoid being overwhelmed by the revelation by the captain which Byakuya had dubbed 'the ultimate womaniser' was her godfather.

After five minutes, she removed her hand and crossed her arms as if to say how she didn't want to be there and she was only there because she had quite literally been taken.

"You've got yourself a shy one there, eh Jūshirō?"

Her father simply smiled:

"Yes…but I'm sure if anyone can get her to talk it's you Shunsui"

Delilah chose to remain emotionless but in her mind she was beginning to wonder how the two captain planned to make her speak. And she worried that she would indeed concede to their desires and forget that she was something more then a soul reaper with latent powers and a reluctant daughter of one Jūshirō Ukitake.

**Poor Delilah having to endure a family dinner and find out the Shunsui is her godfather. I know that he's a sweetie in the series, but Delilah's reaction is more out of her not having known about his relationship to her. After all she was under the impression that Jūshirō had merely pawned her off onto his siblings so that they would in effect do his job. How do you think Shunsui will get Delilah to break her silence? And will she really start talking or find some sort of way to avoid any awkward conversations with either her father or her godfather about why she refuses to speak?**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter after all I've posted two chapters in one day (lucky readers who read but don't have a minute or two to review my story and let me know what they like and don't like so far about it)!**


	16. Shunsui Confused

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

When Jūshirō had requested his help to determine how well trained Delilah was in the art of reading and in the meantime encourage her to come out of her shell of shyness, Shunsui was sure that he would be somewhat successful, however that had not been the case. Since once the child had been left in his care, he guided her to his office within his barracks, and once there he had sat her down and presented her with a series of books for extremely simple to extremely advanced. As a man who loved literature himself, he knew what each tome was about and he wondered if she would merely work her way up if she was able to.

He watched how easily she breezed through the texts for beginners and he was stunned at how elegance in her voice. It confused him greatly that she refused to speak to her father, no matter what the circumstances. He was pleasantly stunned to see how confidently she read many of the passages aloud and how quickly she was able to comprehend the stories involved. Shunsui was even more surprised to see how rapidly she had climbed onto the more complicated materiales. It was becoming more and more obvious that Delilah had been very well educated before her mother's death and he was starting to wonder if her coming to the soul society had been partly planned.

And it was not long after that his student had reached the most advanced books and within a short amount of time, it appeared as if she had gained a certain amount of maturity. Shunsui knew for the first seven years of her life, Delilah had aged as a human, but he had somewhat hoped that with her father's desire to shield her from the outside world would eventually help her revert back to an innocent child. Yet now that he was observing her, he could clearly see that Jūshirō's plans were not coming into fruition and he wondered what the child was holding onto so much that she refused to move forward with her new life. As he was starting to see now, how Delilah was even watching him and probably find a way to maintain her distance as she had been doing with Jūshirō.

It was soon after that he raised his hand and gently pushed the book she was reading to the table, causing her to look and and in seeing her eyes, he instantly smiled…And from a single moment of having distracted her, he reached for her hands and gazed deep into her eyes and spoke to her softly:

"So how different do you find life in the soul society that then human world?"

Delilah's reaction was instantaneous, she pulled her hands away from his and her eyes ripped away from his overpowering glance. Instead of being incredibly infuriated, he was extremely confused, as it seemed that after having read to him for practically two hours, she refused to maintain a conversation with him.

He spent a few moments observing her defensive state and he wondered if her distance would grow or if he and Jūshirō would be able to find a way to break through her seemingly impenetrable barrier.

….

As evening swept over the Seireitei, Shunsui began to make his way to the rendezvous location were he was due to meet up with his best brined. He had deposited Delilah with Jūshirō roughly an hour again, and now he was trying to prepare himself for his friend's obvious questions. Little Delilah was no doubt a special case, and even though he had thought he would be able to find out why she was so distant, he had failed.

Promptly enough he had entered a bar and met with Jūshirō, and there they had been granted access to a private room. Once there, they had already began knocking back the pints and this would no doubt loosen their tongues and eventually permit them to admit their innermost feelings.

"Should I find Delilah some tutors?"

Shunsui took a long sip and responded truthfully:

"Over the duration of two hours Delilah progressed through simple texts to the most advanced ones in my library…"

Jūshirō's eyes widened in horror:

"You didn't…"

Shunsui shook his head viciously:

"No, no I wouldn't defile her innocence…I choose the classics and mathematical processes and as more advanced novels…"

Yet his friend's face showed an even greater astonished:

"So you think that she may be that well trained in writing and numeracy as well"

Shunsui nodded:

"She seemed to understand everything she was reading and for writing, all I can suggest is for you to give her to tools to do so. As she doesn't seem to be the one to willingly show her abilities…"

Jūshirō listened to Shunsui's words with great intent, as it was obvious that the news he had for him would not be the best.

"And did you hear her voice?"

Shunsui nodded:

"Yes and I suppose the best way to describe it is being both pure and extremely melodic"

Jūshirō tilted his head in curiosity and managed to mutter:

"So…so she spoke to you…?"

Shunsui sighed:

"Not exactly…"

Jūshirō cocked his head anew:

"I don't understand…"

While the alcohol which they were consuming could have muddled their minds, but Captain Ukitake genuinely could not deduce what his friend was attempting to say.

"Well she was more then willing to read out loud, but when I asked how about her life in the soul society and she avoided my gaze…"

"Surely she responded to your questions…" Jūshirō was practically begging him for an answer now.

Shunsui shook his head:

"I wasn't able able to break through her defences"

It was as if hearing this had caused Jūshirō seemingly ever calm face to falter and he placed his arms onto the table and buried his face deep within, almost as if he were losing all hope.

"She's never going to talk to me, is she?" he spoke in a muffled tone.

Instead of sharing his friend's despair as that would have meant true defeat for them, he placed his hand on his shoulder causing Jūshirō to raise his head and reveal his expression of defeat.

"Come now, think positively Jūshirō, as I am sure that one we gain her trust she'll open up…"

Jūshirō sighed, placing his chin onto his hands and looking into a distance, he asked the question which had placed them both at unease:

"Gaining her trust…is that even possible?"

**So Shunsui failed and Jūshirō is starting to lose hope. Will Delilah ever break her silence or will she continue her quest to find her protectors and make it easier for her to break her bonds with them to return to those she holds most dear. It seems as if she has been very well educated in the basics, so how long until she starts craving to learn to become a soul reaper?**

**Want to find out? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	17. Jūshirō's Gift

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

It was noontime when Jūshirō Ukitake found himself exiting the squad thirteen barracks with a mild smile upon his face. He was fairly excited as he was heading for his home and there he knew he would find his slowly growing child. No matter how hard he had attempted to encourage Delilah to act like a child, the more she fought against his wishes and the more he began to wonder if he would ever be able to make her feel comfortable with residing in his family home. As she seemed to want to pull away from the bonds which was so carefully putting into place to stop her from seeking love and affection from elsewhere.

After roughly half an hour, Jūshirō was entering Ugendo, and anticipating his meeting with Delilah. Most times they would only really meet around dinner time and by then she was already getting ready for her nighttime slumber. But now it was broad daylight and a part of him wondered if he would be able to give her some company and surprise her with what he had in store for her. As he was certain that if anything Delilah was bored, extremely bored and he hoped to remedy that.

As soon as he passed through the entrance of his home, he was greeted by the servants of his household and it did not take him long to sense the individual spiritual pressure of his brother Kenji and his sister Mimi. And as he made his way along the main corridor, he was slowly able to sense the identifiable and developing spiritual pressure of one Delilah Ukitake.

Slowly he began to approach the room assigned to Delilah and as soon as he pulled open her sliding door, he came face to face with her resting form buried deep with the covers of the mattress and the covers on the floor of her room.

He gradually began came closer to what appeared to be a sleeping Delilah and very carefully he came down onto his knees and steadily lifted his hand and gently placed it only her thick white mane.

It was at the moment of contact that her large indigo eyes suddenly cracked open and her previous peaceful facial expression had quickly faded away.

At first Jūshirō was disappointed at how rapidly Delilah had rejected him, but instead of succumbing to his sadness, he forced his face to form into a kind smile and hopeful get his reluctant daughter to concede to his advances.

He reached for her hand and slowly pulled her out of her bed covers and onto her feet, and promptly enough his hazel brown eyes bared themselves into hers. He always tried to read what her thoughts were as he was sure that this would have helped him to break down the walls which she had been building against him and others within the soul society.

And it was at times like these, that he regretted only having discovered her when her mother had perished at the hands of hollows and left his daughter to the mercy of a new world, his world.

…..

As they made their way through Ugendo, Jūshirō was becoming increasingly excited about the surprise which had had in store for one little Delilah. He had taken Shunsui's recommendations into consideration and now he was hoping that his daughter would appreciate the gift which had planned for her. After all it had been him and her godfather who had sussed out the more particular details and Jūshirō was starting to wonder if he would be able to quell the boredom which his daughter seemed to experience day in and day out. And perhaps encourage her to grow and explore the inner depths of her mind.

It was five minutes later that they had crossed over into another wing of the Ukitake compound and one of the female servants was the one who had come to open the room. And from the moment they had entered into well lit spacious room, Jūshirō was pleased to see Delilah's face erupted into full blown surprise and if he had not been an veteran captain of the thirteen court guard squads, he wouldn't have noticed the bliss in the profundity of her eyes.

Parallel to the bedroom door, there was a two metre long desk with multiple drawers in both it's left and it's right sides. There were two massive windows situated behind the desk and to it's left there were five bookcases and to it's right there were multiple in built wardrobes containing extravagant gowns and other attire, along with the elements which made up her bed. Meanwhile the shelves were half filled with books detailing every aspect of the soul society, the Seireitei and the noble profession of the soul reaper. Jūshirō was careful to include books on the art of logics and on writing and other literatures to indirectly test Delilah's true capabilities and only elect a tutor for her if any of the required areas of education were lacking.

"Do you like your new bedroom?"

It was at that moment that Delilah turned around to look at him and he saw her shock, and then she turned around once more. He merely smiled and hoped that she would accept his gift.

She went forward and he saw he scanning every nook and cranny and was pleasantly surprised to see how mature looking her seven by six metre room was. It was a true upgrade from her other four by four metre bedroom as it had all the utensils which she would need to mature from a five year old child to soul reaper academy student and beyond.

Jūshirō had long since tried to prolong her innocence but now he had come to realise that by giving things such as books and the writing tools which had been carefully placed onto her desk. He watched as she eyed them with great intent.

Without any warning, he came up behind her and gradually his hand onto her tiny shoulder:

"Pen and paper, I think they will help you to engage with your creative side…"

Delilah turned back once more and it was in a very small voice that he heard her:

"Thank you, Father"

**So Delilah had finally broken her silence but is it truthful or merely a ruse. Will Jūshirō plan to give her the means to escape her boredom serve to strengthen their relationship or perhaps drive them further apart?**

**Want to find out? PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to know how my story is being received. Thanks!**


	18. Her Revenge

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

Delilah woke up startled and feeling extremely uneasy. For so long she had grown accustomed to Jūshirō Ukitake's presence in Ugendo, that now not sensing his spiritual pressure made her wonder if something terrible was going to happen. It seemed as if after one hundred years the soul reaper who had been classified as her biological father had once again returned to his full time duties of captain of the squad thirteen and this was when she wondered whether or not Captain Ukitake had simply stuck around to make sure that everything had calmed down. And Delilah was sure that someone would no doubt take advantage of his absence.

As she rose to her feet, she was hit with the sudden realisation that the one person who would most likely come seeking revenge would be none other then his sister Mimi. After all she had already began to sabotage her food once more and it made her appetite dwindle significantly. The last time they had a confrontation, it had ended up with her discovering where Byakuya lived and there she had received a glorious meal. Now she was starting to believe that she would probably not be as fortunate if anything happened and that was why she was beginning to plan ways in which to serve her own food and thus not have to face Mimi in her current state of solitude.

After residing for over two hundred years within the realms of the soul society, Delilah had became convinced that Mimi Ukitake was most defiantly not parent material. Moreover it was obvious that she was jealous of her, and she would not be surprised if it was because of the fact that she was the prime candidate to become the heir of the Ukitake estate.

She had never thought that Jūshirō Ukitake would so promptly seize paternal rights over her and now in the body of a seven year old, she was starting to comprehend more of the world around her. She could now see that Captain Ukitake, while he might be excellent father material, had likely adopted her for the sake of maintaining the pristine reputation of his clan. And this was the reason why she was sure that once she tracked down her protectors, she would interrogate them and make them pay for abandoning her in her time of need. Perhaps then she would learn why whenever she thought of her mother, she was faced with nothing more then numbness.

There was a part of her which wondered whether or not her memories had been somewhat tampered with and her confusion was what was stopping her from rejecting her biological father completely. For some reason she knew that no matter how hard she desired it, there was something which alerted her to the possibly that because of her noble blood, the captain she considered to be her 'daddy' would be turned down. And even though she didn't know it yet, when she grew up, her determination to be with her 'daddy' would spilt the Seireitei into two factions: the one on her side and the one who followed the laws of the soul society with great precision.

…..

Delilah was suddenly dragged out of her self induced trance at that the smell of scrumptious food woofing from none other then the kitchen. Before she could stop herself, she began to make her trajectory through the Ukitake compound and the saliva in her mouth craved to indulge of the sweet stuff which was no doubt clouding any fears which she may have had about coming face to face with a pissed of Mimi.

As she made her way through Ugendo, she saw the servants who each bowed or curtsied depending on their sex. Whilst many others in her position would have been flattered at such gestures, it reminded her of everything which she was desperately craving. She wanted to find those who had been with her from birth and up until she had been brought to the soul society and she knew they were here. As a young child transitioning though the age stage of a seven year old, her emotional state would most likely either harden under her loneliness or crack, as her sanity would slip away and she was sure that if she even did find her protectors, she would find out why exactly they had been absent at her crucial time of need.

It was then that she entered the kitchen and wondered over to the oven and slowly she kneeled down in front of the open oven door. And immediately she noticed the two trays of massive chocolate chip cookies and her cravings commenced anew. At first she considered asking for someone to serve her the food but instead she leaned down and she reached inside the oven, preparing herself to gorge on the delicacies inside.

What transpired next was very sudden and extremely painful. Because before Delilah could reach the cookies, the oven door slammed shut and as she wasn't expecting the tragic turn of events, her fingers were injured, severely so. And in her state of utter disbelief, all she could do was scream and hope that her suspicions would not be confirmed…

**Another time skip making Delilah have the physical appearance of a seven year old and the mentality of someone slightly older. A short chapter I know, but a shocking one no doubt. Who is the evil perpetrator? Who is her?**

**Want to find out? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	19. Her Darkest Nature

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Plus I am ecstatic for the two reviews I received for the last chapter. I am a real review junkie and I am relieved to know that I should continue with this story as people as in fact enjoying it. So to keep me motivated please continue to REVIEW!**

Delilah was suddenly dragged out of her state of shock and temporarily the pain of her throbbing hands had been pushed out of her mind. As she whipped herself around and came face to face with the woman who had resented her from the moment she had set foot to live with the walls which constituted Ugendo. Mimi Ukitake was a woman who feared her eldest brother's wraith but did not hesitate to torture the child which had inherited his genetically changed white hair and his delicate features of nobility. Jealousy had long since gone out the window as being the only reason why Mimi pursued her…no, it seemed that now the woman who she refused to refer to as her aunt. had come after her to ultimately caused her a great deal of pain and anguish.

She saw Mimi's malicious victorious smirk and she was sure that her tormentor was no doubt seeking revenge for the incident which had transpired over a century ago when her father had probably cornered her about her shirking her duties and frankly refusing to feed her. At the time Delilah had been very flustered but at least she had learnt that there were others in the Seireitei who she could run to for comfort. And now she and Mimi were alone and Delilah worried, truly worried, as there was absolutely no chance for her to slip away and get help for the wound which Mimi had most likely inflicted on her.

Her horror was soon confirmed when she saw Mimi eyeing her hands and her smirk of success growing wider and wider and wider. And soon enough, the cruel woman began to laugh and Delilah could smell her breath. It seemed like something foul and something toxic, and Mimi's entire body composure was hunched and her fists were clenches. Delilah was starting to worry that Mimi's mental state was somewhat unhinged and because of that she was petrified that Jūshirō's sister would end up inflicting a great deal more damage.

"Ah is the little bastard child hurt?" There was not a shred of remorse in the woman's tone and Delilah was forced into silence.

"The baby soul that the Seireitei is so crazy about is nothing more then a stain to the blue-blooded name of Ukitake"

Delilah found it hard to breath and her heart beat was increasing by the minute. As Mimi kept staring at her.

"And you think that you can just weasel your way into our family life…pathetic, absolutely pathetic. You are a bastard child, your mother was a whore and now I get to see your tainted blood run and run and run and I will relish in my absolute victory"

It was at that moment that Delilah looked at her hands once more and her heart almost stopped. Mimi had slammed the oven door so hard that she had not only left her with horrific burns practically leaving her hands unusable but it seemed that the edges of the over door were so sharp that they had caused two large cuts to also appear.

As Delilah found herself breathing heavily and all she could hear was Mimi laughing as if she were a raving lunatic, and she knew that Mimi would continue to torture her and all she could hope for was that she wouldn't pass out from the blood loss before she could run to get help.

…..

"The entire Seireitei thinks you are a innocent little princess who will carry on as Jūshirō's legacy…but I can tell you now that you are nothing more then a waste of space and you should have died along with your slut of a mother"

Delilah's ears were now burning and her heart felt as if it were being torn to pieces. Mimi was not only insulting her but also the memory of her mother, and because she was so young, she was helpless to do anything to stop the onslaught.

"Your mother is the reason the Ukitake name is being put to shame and I refuse to accept you. No…I will make you suffer and finally put an end to the mistake which my brother made when visiting Karakura town"

After a while Delilah seemed to drown out Mimi's vicious accusations as she was being overtaken but the excruciating pain which was emanating from her fragile hands. Mimi continued to lay on the insults and Delilah kept wondering why Jūshirō's sister smelt so funny and why she had lost her usual discreetness had gone out of the window.

Then Delilah took and deep breath and slowly voiced the words which she hoped would get Mimi to finally leave her alone, so that she could run for help and perhaps find a way to never come back to the place where she had suffered extreme loneliness.

"Please Mimi, I know you don't like me but please don't bring my mother into your distaste of me. She was a wonderful woman and she should be left to rest in peace. So please just leave me alone"

Suddenly she saw Mimi glaring at her as if she wanted her dead and she could see her red eyes. And without the slightest warning, she was struck across the face with such a force that she was pushed to the floor.

As she tried to break her fall, and her head was beginning to throb. She knew she was in serious danger and she continued to see her blood leaving her body and eventually making her weaker.

She remained motionless as she heard Mimi stumbling over to her and breathing over her with extremely disgusting breath. And before she could stop it from occurring, Mimi had grabbed onto her shoulder and dragged her onto her feet and Delilah's vision was becoming extremely disorientated.

"Now you will do exactly as I say…"

Delilah's concentration was fading and her survival instincts were slowly kicking in. She was really scared that Mimi would hurt her further.

"…you will get out of my sight, leave Ugendo and never ever return"

Delilah continued to breath heavily and saw Mimi's dark expression.

"Do you understand?"

It was not a question…no it was a demand, one which Mimi had no doubt wanted from the moment she had been brought to Ugendo by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.

**So Mimi has finally gone to far, but was she really in her right mind to do so. Injuring Delilah so severely was not something she would do lightly especially one which would leave Delilah's blood to stain the floor. This chapter may have been a little graphic but this confrontation will set many other events in motion and hopefully bring some sort of hope into Delilah's life.**

**Want to find out what is it? PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	20. Their Reunion

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Two reviews for my last chapter, I am grateful, extremely grateful. They have motivated me to writing the next one and I really love reviews. So keep 'em coming!**

From the moment that Mimi had stumbled out of the kitchen, Delilah began to breath heavily and quickly tried to plan her next move. Mimi had told her to leave and it was soon enough that Delilah began to make her way out of the kitchen and make her journey out of Ugendo. It seemed as if her tormentor had already gone out of her way to send away the servants and leave the doors open for her. Delilah was completely convinced that Mimi had been in her right mind when preparing her to leave and she had obvious taken all of the precautions to send away any witnesses to her vicious assault.

When Delilah finally managed to crossed the boundary of Ugendo, she felt a familiar power erupted from her very core and if at that second any one were to look upon her tiny faltering body, they would have seen a faint white flickering glow covering her entire body. It was this strength which allowed her to suppress the pain and her frank fear at how freely the blood was flowing from the cuts on her hands. And as she allowed the power to take over her entire body, her emotions and her rational thinking faded away and her instincts took charge, and before she could stop herself, she had began running at full speed away from the place were an evil woman by the name of Mimi Ukitake lived.

And then suddenly, she felt her entire body shifting away from her current location and being ripped away and soon enough she appeared in a completely different section of the Seireitei approximately three kilometres away from the Ukitake compound. At her young age and her distressed state, she would have never guessed that her intense spiritual pressure had forced her to use flash step as that was the only way she could track down the spiritual pressures of the ones who she had been seeking the most.

Slowly she walked unsteadily to the barracks she was now facing. She had never ventured into this area of the Seireitei before and before she crossed the entrance, she glanced upwards and saw the Japanese number identifying this as the squad five's barracks.

On that day the soul reapers which made up that squad were going about their usual duties, when they were suddenly halted in their steps by the entrance of a tiny white haired child. To many she appeared like a ghost, or a severely beaten child. They immediately started to flock around her as they saw a massive pool of blood appearing at her feet.

Many wanted to approach her but in the end it was a petite female who had her black purple hair strictly tied back into a bun with large brown eyes. And from the manner in which the other soul reapers maintained their distance, it was obvious that this woman held a status of superiority.

She gently touched Delilah's shoulder and frowned when she saw the dreadful state of her hands. And it was very soft tone that she spoke to his voice:

"Little one, how did you injure yourself so badly?"

The expression on Delilah's face was practically lifeless and the lieutenant of squad five was severely concerned. She was sure that who she was talking to was none other then a baby soul, and from the terrible state she was in, she was truly worried that her guardians had done something terrible to her.

"Delilah…?" she was sure that was the child's name. "Can you hear me?"

But Delilah didn't flinch or even acknowledge that she was there and this had the lieutenant really scared. And she knew that she had to overstep the boundaries of reporting directly to Jūshirō Ukitake and instead inform her Captain, because she was sure, adamantly sure that he would be able to fix the poor child and he would know that best way to approach this extremely delicate matter.

…..

Since Delilah had literally stopped moving, lieutenant Hinamori found herself having to request two of the male soul reapers to gently lift her to her feet and follow and carry her to the Captain's quarters. If Momo knew anything, it was that her Captain had many qualities from advanced healing powers to bringing young soul reapers out of shock. Most of the Seireitei viewed him simply as an accomplished scholar who had risen to his position because of his frankly brilliant mind and his obscure zanpakuto powers. But Momo was convinced that the child had stumbled into Squad five's barracks for a reason and she hoped, really and truly hoped that somehow Captain Aizen would breath some life back into little Delilah's eyes.

After roughly ten minutes of walking, she made her way forward, lifted her hand and knocked on the large oak door exactly three times. And after five minutes of silence, they heard his soft yet authoritative voice.

"Enter"

Momo turned around and motioned to the lower ranked soul reapers to carefully place the still motionless Delilah onto the floor, and she rapidly reached forward to pull her into her arms. And slowly she pushed the door open and swiftly bundled her into the room on the other side of the door.

From the moment that Delilah had been pushed through into the darkened room, she instantly started to regain her sense of reason when she saw them, the two soul reapers who she had been so desperately seeking for over two hundred years.

One of them slightly tanned skin, a head of skimpy brown hair, soft brown eyes and square glasses, whilst the other, the younger one, had pale skin, a head of neatly trimmed pink silvery hair and his usually firmly shut eyes were now wide open showing their bright sky blue colour.

Seeing them had begun to bring life back into her otherwise lifeless body. She had wanted to find them for so long but in her current condition, the only thing she could think of was that she had found them far too late. And she would probably waste away before they could officially reconcile.

No matter how hard she attempted to understand why they had abandoned her when she had need them the most. And it seriously confused her, because by the passing minute their eyes grew wider and wider and wider, almost as if they weren't really registering that she was there but instead they were looking at an apparition.

The silence was suddenly broken by their unison of shocked, extremely shocked voices.

"Delilah…Delilah…is that really you?"

And the younger captain immediately rushed to herself side and placed his hands onto her gradually shaking body.

"Lielee, lielee, can you hear me?"

By the passing seconds, Delilah's body continued to shake and before she could stop herself, large tears, tears of blood began to trickle down her face. The pain which she had felt in her hands began to extend and extend and she felt as if her heart was being twisted and twisted, and she was finally it extremely difficult breath.

The other captain immediately rushed to her side and placed his hand on her forehead. Delilah's head began to pound and pound and pound, and her vision was starting to fade once more. And she heard the other captain calling to her once more, and felt another pair of hands being placed on her seriously quivering body.

"Delilah, Delilah are you there, can you hear me?"

The pain of her mother's death hit her hard and she was becoming more and more convinced that they had left her to suffer in her utter loneliness and it hurt, immensely so…

And then only words she managed to stutter were:

"Mama's dead"

From then on she felt the temporary strength leaving her body and everything was going dark, very very fast. And before she succumbed to the never ending darkness, she looked down at her hands and saw her blood flowing and flowing and flowing…

And before she completely lost consciousness, she heard someone cry her out her name in utter anguish…

"LIELEE…!"

**Poor little Delilah, she is truly in an awful state. In her desperation she has managed to travelled half way across the Seireitei and find those she has been searching for, for so very long. And now can you guess which one of them is her 'daddy'?**

**Want to find out what is it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP MY INSPIRATIONAL JUICES FLOWING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. The Hidden Injury

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Guest reviewer for your words of encouragement, they alone have gave me the incentive to write and post this chapter.**

Warmth was not something which Delilah had considered possible to feel after all which had transpired, nor was the security of someone holding onto her as if she were the most important soul in the whole of existence. Yet out of all of these things, it was the sweet nothings which were being muttered into her ear which was slowly dragging out of her never ending world of darkness and gradually pulling her into the world of the light. Unlike all the other times she had awoken, she felt nothing, not pain or sorrow or the utter despair that her life had become because at last she was indeed safe…

She lifted her heavy eyelids and she was overcome with the sudden sensation of an extremely exhausted body. She felt a little nauseous and a part of her was debating whether or not whether or not she was actually hungry. As her vision cleared, she was amazed to see the soul reaper who was so possessively holding her in his arms was the one with pink silver hair and light sky blue eyes. And then she saw the other soul reaper, with luscious brown hair and square glasses, who bore a serious expression upon his face.

Suddenly she remembered her blood and how much of it had been flowing from her hands, and immediately she standing hyperventilating and before her body began to shake viciously, the younger captain's arms tighten around her body and she heard his soothing voice.

"Hush…little Lielee…hush, little one…"

Bit by bit, her breaths mellowed and she snuggled towards his chest and relished in the unconditional security and affection he was giving her. She was soon mesmerised by the love which she could see within his eyes and gradually the fear which she had felt from the horrible state her hands had been in, had somewhat faded.

Instead she continued to stare at the face of the man who would clearly not harm her in anyway and the numbness in her hands had swiftly been replaced by a cool comfortable feeling. And before she knew what she doing, she had began to move her hand ever slightly and gradually her strength was returning to her body.

Soon she noticed the glowing hands rising from her own hands and being placed over her heart. And she didn't wince or move a muscle, as her entire body had been enveloped in a glowing green light and her tired body was being quickly rejuvenated.

Yet while her outer wounds and body may have been restored to full health, her psychological state would take much much longer to heal. While she looked at the two captains, the temporary bliss she had felt at being reunited with her protectors had began to fade away and her anxieties which had plagued her life for the past two hundred years had started to return.

She had finally found them but there was no doubt that now they would have to discuss darker aspects of her life in the Seireitei and the hurt she had felt at them having not been there in her time of need may have eventually lash out at the two of them.

…..

Slowly the brown haired captain clasped her cheek in the palm of her hand and she saw the sadness deep within his arms and she fidgeted against the other captain's hold. And she saw their guilt and Delilah sucked on her lip.

"So tell us…tell us about how your mother perished?"

Delilah felt the older captain stroking her hands and so far it kept her calm.

"She…she was devoured by menos grande"

"Hum…" the pink silver haired captain said nothing more but she could feel his hands tightening around her.

"And then the soul reapers came…" she continued.

The brown haired captain continued caressed her face and ask her questions:

"Which squad came?"

Delilah breathed in deeply:

"Squad Ten"

The brown haired captain nodded:

"So young captain Hitsugaya then?"

"Yes" Delilah responded in a docile tone as she was struggled to fight their overpowering spiritual pressure which was keeping her calm and numb…

"How did you come to the soul society?"

Delilah gulped:

"I don't remember…I woke up in Captain Kurotsuchi's laboratory…"

Gradually she felt the burning wish she had to serious hurt the two who had abandoned her in her time of need.

"I suppose they took you through the DNA testing, am I correct?"

Delilah nodded.

"And did anything interesting occur?"

Others would have thought that Captain Aizen was reading her thoughts but it was because of their familiarity of each other, that he was able to vaguely make out the sort of things which were running through her mind.

"Yes I meet Byakuya Kuchiki…"

Suddenly the two captains burst into laughter and Delilah was left confused as to what they found so humorous in such a serious situation.

"He wanted to adopt you, am I correct?"

Delilah nodded once more.

"And how do you find him?"

Delilah began to blush and she found the strength to respond to his question:

"Well he is very gracious and very proper…"

The two of them ginned:

"He is a noble after all…"

Delilah nodded and then she felt the anger which had been brewing inside her and soon enough they were starting to boil and boil and boil and every muscle in her body was beginning to stiffened. Her head immediately dropped and before she could stop them, tears were trickling from fax.

"Delilah…sweetie…speak to us…let us see your beautiful face?"

She promptly began to twist and turn against the younger captain's hold and she saw his truly concerned face. And her entire body began to shake once more, but inside of anguish, it was fury which was coming to the surface and she was bracing herself to hurt them and make the feel at least a fraction of the pain which she had experienced.

Gradually she lifted her head and revealed her tear streamed face and looked straight at Captain Aizen and spoke with a shaky voice laced with venom.

"Why Daddy…why did you and Gin abandon me when I needed you the most?"

**Da...da...daaaa...So there you have it my readers, Captain Sōsuke Aizen is the man which in Delilah's heart is her 'daddy'. Some of you may have been wondering why he and Gin were so calm, but there are two reasons for that the first because they want to heal her soul and the other is a plot technique to which will be revealed later on in the story. Their conversation may have started of pleasantly but the two captains are truly in for it now as they will have to face their guilt and give Delilah a valid explanation to their absence. Trust me there is one.**

**ANYWAY I WOULD REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU COULD PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY! I AM REALLY INTERESTED TO KNOW WHAT HAS DRAWN YOU TO MY STORY AND KEPT YOU READING.**

**And stayed tuned for the next chapter!**


	22. Their Explanation

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you 'Windblade67' for your review it's the reason why I have written and posted this chapter**

By the time Delilah had managed to utter her question, she had completely lost control of her rationality and her struggles had become more and more pronounced. Initially her jagged movements had caused Gin to debate whether or not he should hold onto her for dear life or allow her the space she may have needed in such circumstances. But it was promptly enough that he realised that if he indeed left her to her own devices, then her thrashing would eventually lead her to physically injuring herself or worse, and she heard his voice and saw his fearful face:

"Please Lielee…please calm down…"

He tried to touch her but she flinch and then her insults came and her sobs increased significantly. To console her would be a difficult feat indeed.

Soon her attention switched to her 'daddy' and she immediately noticed the guilt which was starting to appear on his face. And in her endeavour to make him feel even worse, she began to direct her insults and full blown tantrum towards him, and she saw his face turning from it's initial guilt to complete concern.

"You lied…you both lied…!" she screamed at them between her sobs of anguish.

Their faces were clouded in both guilt and hurt and her burning desire to inflict even more pain, she spoke the words which she would have normally never dared to say:

"You promised…" she continued to wail. you promised my mother that you would be there for me! And you betrayed her…!"

It was from the moment that she had announced Captain Aizen's disloyalty to her mother had caused the two captains to have a sudden change in their way of dealing with her extremely distraught state.

For a single second, the two of them looked at each other and nodded, and without even the slightest awareness of what was about to happen next. Delilah found their arms tightly wrapping themselves around her tiny form. And her movements were suddenly halted and with her tantrum stopped midway through, Delilah felt her anger simmering down and even though she tried so hard to regain the fury she once held for them. Her tears were beginning to dry up and her shaking body were soon quelled and it was all due to how tenderly they held her in their arms.

"Little Delilah…we would never intentionally abandon you and we take our promise to your mother very seriously…" the two captains spoke in unison.

Delilah continued to breath in a disjointed manner by their closeness was slowly draining away all the hurt which had come to the surface. And the best thing about her tantrum was that instead of reprimanding her like many of the other adults would have done, they had simply given her the love which she had been so desperately lacking. After the past which the three of them had shared together, they had long since learned when Delilah's behaviour warranted affection and not discipline, not that they have ever had to implement such measures.

…..

"Then why…why have I been alone for such a very long time?" she asked them in a strained tone.

It was Gin's face that she saw becoming solemn and plagued with guilt, and it was instinctually that she nestled into his embrace. And the two of them turned their attention towards Sōsuke, who seemed ready to give her an explanation which would hopefully allow them to rebuild the bonds which had been shaken greatly by her mother's death and all of the events which had take placed as a result.

"On the night that we bid farewell to you and your mother, Gin and I were summoned to the squad one barracks by the head captain. There we were informed of duty to lead an advanced expedition unit to protect the gateway between the soul society and the precipice world and also strengthen the barrier between this world and the core universe we maintains the balance between the souls of the soul society and the living world…"

Delilah processed his words and Gin seemed to be pleased at how calm she was becoming, and she asked them more questions:

"Why did you have to go? You could have rejected the mission, couldn't you?"

The two captains grimaced and Delilah was somewhat certain that they would give a response that she would be forced to accept whether or not she liked it.

"Rejecting such a mission would have placed you and your mother in danger of being discovering too early by the soul society. All captains at some point must lead an expedition in their reign and if we wouldn't have accepted our duty, then Central 46 may have investigated our private lives and our journeys to the living world would have been discovered and you would have most likely ended up with your biological father far sooner then you would have liked…"

Delilah nodded and continued to listen:

"…and protecting the other half of your heritage is more important then anything else" her daddy assured her

Delilah asked the question which had come to her head:

"Then why are we only meeting again now…surely you must have know about my presence here"

She felt Gin placing his hand onto her cheek and her attention immediately turned to him:

"Well Lielee…your daddy and I returned a little less then two weeks ago…"

Still Delilah could not understand and Captain Aizen had already seemed to come up with a comprehensible:

"Delilah…while your biological father may have paraded you around the Seireitei in the beginning, due to our late arrival, we were not aware of your presence…"

Delilah frowned:

"But could you sense me…and does this mean that Jūshirō Ukitake doesn't talk about me with the other captains?"

She saw their faces and she was starting to realise that perhaps her biological father didn't care about her as much as she had originally thought and after having reunited with her protectors, she was now convinced that if Jūshirō Ukitake wasn't simply just using to her to further his noble status then she would have never been left in the care of Mimi Ukitake, the woman who despised her very being:

"I suppose considering everything, we may have never discovered each other once more if it hadn't been for his selfish actions"

Neither of Gin nor her daddy responded as of yet, because even though she was currently calm, the her remaining questions and their answers may not give her the security she was so desperately craving.

**So there you have it, Delilah has truly found those she has been seeking. And while it may not be clear yet they do indeed share a very special past together. Their expedition may have seemed unimportant but due to certain things surrounding Delilah's birth, it was important for them to do everything to make sure that she and her mother were not discovered. As for Sōsuke Aizen being her 'daddy' that is due to the fact that they have known each other from when she was very small. I won't reveal anymore then that but in four more chapters I'll reveal their past together.**

**AS ALWAYS I AM DESPERATE FOR YOUR REVIEWS AS THEY ARE MY SOURCE OF MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL BE MORE INCLINED TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Until next time!**


	23. Her Blue Blood

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you 'Windblade67' for your review it's the reason why I've already written and posted this chapter. :)**

After roughly ten minutes of deep breathing and affectionate snuggling, Delilah found herself slowly regaining her calm composure and her clouded mind had cleared somewhat. After their special memories together, she couldn't really resentment them permanently after the past which the three of them shared. And remembering this, she considered everything which they had told her and she was trying to take a practical approach to things and act mature and show them that she had grown a little and she hoped that she would be able to contain her emotions. And slowly she asked them the one question which she had wanted to ask them for so many years:

"Daddy…?"

Her daddy, who had released his hug, immediately gazed into her indigo eyes and responded:

"Yes little one…"

Delilah gulped:

"Why…why can't I live with you?"

His collected expression was tainted with sadness once more, and she felt Gin taking her hand into his own.

"Why am I forced to live with Jūshirō Ukitake and his siblings?"

She knew instantly that the response her daddy would give would not be an agreeable one especially since Gin had wrapped his arms around her once more, almost as if to brace himself for another one of her outbursts.

"Little one…" his face was beaming with nothing but love and regret. "We would have it no other way but for you to spend your days and your nights living and growing into a beautiful girl with us, but I am afraid it is not possible…"

Instead of pulling away from Gin, she craved his warmth even more.

"Why?" she asked him.

Her daddy sighed and responded in a 'matter of fact' tone:

"Due to the circumstances of your birth, you are under the law of the nobles…"

Delilah frowned as she was certain that she had once known about nobility but for some reason or another those memories seemed were fuzzy and incomprehensible to a young mind such as hers.

"You are a blue blood through and through and therefore there are certain expectations about where you are supposed to live and who should be in charge of your fate…"

She slowly clenched and unclenched her fists.

"…for the time being"

Delilah nodded and patiently waited for him to his explanation:

"You must continue to live under Jūshirō Ukitake…"

She gladly let him take her other hand and continued to gazed into his brown eyes:

"…because if we tried to claim guardianship over you, then our relationship would be discovered and there is a high change that Central 46 and other authorities would keep up apart and probably have us arrested for treason…"

Delilah gasped at hearing the word 'treason' and deep down in her heart she knew that he was right:

"I…I don't want you to go away…" she said in a struggled tone laced with fear. "…I…I've just found you again"

"Oh little Delilah…"

Her two protectors looked at her with adoration:

"…one day, if you are patience enough we can be together once more"

Delilah nodded, as she recalled her mother's last wishes…

…..

"So do no one really know of our relationship?" she found herself asking.

She had began to pull her knees into chest and in doing so, Gin had become even more clingy. It seemed that he was rather concerned that she had stopped crying and from the depths of his eyes, it was almost as if he saying that he preferred her tears to her holding back her feelings.

"No…no one does, not even Byakuya Kuchiki"

A faint blush appeared on her face but her daddy's response was not something which she was expecting.

"Your mother was very adamant that you form some sort of bond with that particular captain since when the time comes he can teach you the way of the aristocratics…"

Delilah nodded but she still had the nagging feeling as if she had forgotten some very important details of her past, a past which would have given her the answers she wanted to know about her mother's true identity.

Thinking about her mother had caused large silent tears to trickle down her face as she remembered all the cruel things which Mimi Ukitake had said about the woman who had given her life and had shown her the way to her eventual destiny.

And she snapped back to reality when she felt Gin stroking her cheek and she promptly changed the subject to stop her heart from craving the one soul she could not have.

"So what about my lessons?"

Even though no one in the whole of the Seireitei knew exactly how she had been educated, she was proud that the scholarly Captain Aizen had been the one to teach her the art of writing, reading and logics while Gin had been her attentive playmate and her loyal caregiver.

"We shall continue them…in secret of course"

Delilah nodded once more and it was Gin who decided to break the air of silence:

"Lielee…you do remember don't you?"

Delilah frowned:

"Remember what?"

The two captains looked at her and she felt a little uncomfortable at not recalling something important.

"You don't remember your mother's last wishes?" Gin asked in an incredulous tone.

Delilah turned to her daddy for answers as he swiftly placed his hands onto her shoulders and spoke:

"Your mother's wishes for you to become a soul reaper and take advantage of all of that dormant spiritual pressure inside you"

Delilah blinked once, twice, three times and then she realised why she had temporarily forgotten something which she had held so close to her heart as thinking of mother was still quite painful, especially after learning that she couldn't stay with them.

"Yes and why does that matter"

Gin gasped and her daddy narrowed his eyes, gazing at her disbelieving:

"The sooner you become a soul reaper…the sooner you can break away from the guardianship of your father and…"

It suddenly became clear to her as she finished his sentence:

"…and does that mean that I can be with you and Gin?"

The two captains grinned widely and regardless of the worries she had, she was hopeful, very hopeful that at the very least there was a chance that she would not have to wait until she came of age to be free of the Ukitake constraints and finally pursue her mother's dream which had inevitably become her own.

**There you go an explanation of why Delilah ended up with Jūshirō Ukitake and not Aizen and Gin. Delilah may no longer be in tears but like Captain Aizen, Gin has known Delilah for just as long, so he knows when she should be crying and when she should not. At least they are willing to bring some hope back into her life as she can resume her mother's dream of her becoming a soul reaper and eventually be happy.**

**I AM REALLY EAGER FOR YOUR REVIEWS AS THEY WILL GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND I KEEP WRITING!**

**Until next time!**


	24. Mimi's Inebriation

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you 'Windblade67' for your review, as always it was the source of my motivation to write this chapter and post it today. Plus after much consideration I have decided that this will be an AU(Alternate Universe) fic. **

Kenji Ukitake filled many roles within his clan and the Seireitei combined. He served as a mediator between Jūshirō, the lord of their family, and their younger siblings. As the two of them were closer in age then the other. He was also the one who acted as deputy head when his eldest brother was completely his captain duties or recovering form his bout of illness. And one of his newest responsibilities was Delilah. And as he made his way through the Seireitei to return to Ugendo, he could not help but be overcome with a daunting feeling of how something was wrong, very very wrong.

From the moment that he entered the Ukitake compound, he noticed something was missing. Usually when he returned from completely his guard duties as a soul reaper who had not achieved shikai, he was hit with the sweet aroma which he had come to identify as being Delilah's undeveloped source of spiritual pressure. Out of all of the Ukitakes, he retained the ability to identify certain soul reapers by their smells. This coupled with the obvious absences of the usual servants and guards in their posts made him wonder how much of a mess his sister Mimi had caused this time round.

And his suspicions were promptly confirmed when he had entered into the dining room, he was faced with a horrific sight. Lying completely unconscious on the carpeted floor was none other then his sister Mimi and from the horrific smell, he was beginning to fear that the worse thing had occurred. His eyes fell onto the dining room table and the evidence of her great misdeed had been affirmed, as his heartbeat increased at seeing the sheer number of empty bottles of sake and stronger substances which he knew brought out the worst inhibitions of Mimi.

Soon after, he began to notice faint traces of Delilah's distressed spiritual pressure and this was what had led him into the kitchen where he saw the worst of his sister's transgressions. He scanned the floor and saw large trails of blood originating from the small traces on the oven door and then the larger drops of blood which had been present along the corridor as he had come into the compound.

Soon he kneeled down, and touched onto of these stains and deep within his mind's eye, he saw a flashes of the events which had occurred. And his heart sank and sank and sank as he saw fuzzy images of the struggle which had taken place between his younger sister and Jūshirō's daughter. And he took out a white cloth and collected a sample of her blood as he knew he would find more of it later on.

It was evident that at this time his sister had gone too far and now he would truly have to tightened the leash on her. Yet before anything else, he would have to lure Delilah back with something which would hide the events which had taken place or else it would probably ended in an all out war between Jūshirō and Mimi.

And without even the slightest hesitation, he began to hurry out of the Ukitake compound whilst following the blood stains and wondering if he would really succeed in maintaining the peace between his clan members.

…..

As Kenji began his route back to the centre of the Seireitei, he found himself using his abundance of cloths to discreetly clean up the tiny blood patches he was able to see on the ground. To most soul reapers, they would have gone by unnoticed but he was sure that if any of the thirteen court guard squads were to get involved, then they would have immediately identified the blood as belonging to Delilah and there was a high chance that if that indeed transpired, then Mimi would end up being arrested or worse.

He was certain that Mimi's hatred of Delilah had finally reached breaking point, but he had never expected his sister to sink so low as to shirk her responsibilities by consuming alcohol and quite literally placing Jūshirō's child's life in danger. He knew that even if he was successful in brining Delilah back and hiding any clues as to what had transpired, the child would no longer be docile and he hoped that his plan to establish a temporary truce would stop Delilah from blabbing and invoking the wrath of his brother.

For a large section of his journey he noticed that there were no more blood stains, and he deduced that in her state of panic she must have unconsciously used her massive spiritual pressure to flash step and without his particular sensory skills, he would have not been able to track her trail and end up in front of none other then Squad five's barracks.

And after rough five minutes he was able to detect Delilah's calmed energy levels and he breathed in deeply and braced himself to enter one of the esteemed building of the thirteen court guard squads, a place where he desired to reach a one point in his immortal life.

From the moment that he crossed through the gates his passage inside the building was inevitably halted by the approach of five of the lower ranked squad members or in other words the guards. And from the facial expressions, he could tell that it would not be a simple feet for him to enter and keep his cool as the onslaught questions which ensued.

"What business does a lowly soul reaper such as yourself have in such a place as this?" one of the guards questioned him with an strict tone.

A part of Kenji winced at the term 'lowly soul reaper' as it hurt his pride somewhat that he was still so far behind his elder brother.

"I must enter into the barracks and speak with your Captain"

The guard members did not heed his request but instead they formed a straight line across the entrance, no doubt with the intention of hindering his chances of entering the premises.

"We cannot let you pass" they told him in unison and this had caused a certain amount of irritation to boil in the pits of his stomach.

He was certain that if he possessed the same white hair as his elder brother then they would surely not be so uncooperative. But his pride in the matter was not important, but rather a story which would enable him to coax Delilah out of the care of Captain Aizen before his brother came home. As he really, really did not want to have to deal with a distraught Jūshirō….

**While Delilah may not be present within this chapter, I felt that it was important to include an 'in the meantime' chapter as to how exactly Delilah will end up having to go back to the Ukitakes. It was also important to show that Mimi was in fact drunk and there is a high chance that she will not remember the events which occurred and thus that will not doubt cause friction between her and Delilah. Also any thoughts as to how Kenji will fix the situation? And will he be able to?**

**On a side note, my eventual aim for in this story is that Sōsuke Aizen will have been given the means to not venture down the path of darkness and thus his kind nature much like Gin's, is in fact genuine. **

**I THOUGHT YOU MAY BE PLEASED TO KNOW THAT I AM PLANNING A 200 CHAPTER/200 THOUSAND WORDS PLUS FIC IN LENGTH BUT WHETHER I REACH SO FAR INTO THE STORY IS COMPLETELY DEPENDENT ON THE REVIEWS. SO PLEASE PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**


	25. Goodbye For Now

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review = new chapter. Enjoy, especially you Windblade67!**

For twenty minutes Delilah had been living in a complete state of bliss, across the last two centuries she had dreamt of tracking down her protectors and being close to them once more. When they had initially been reunited, she had been overwhelmed by all the feelings hurt and the neglect which she had accumulated deep inside her and she had lashed out at the two soul reapers who she had known for so long, so very long. And it had only been near the end that she had finally calmed and sough their comfort once more, but it had all come crashing down at the sound of three faint knocks.

She watched in fear as her daddy made his way to door and she immediately reached for Gin, and tightened her grip on him.

At the moment that the door had been opened, Delilah was only a little relieved to see that the soul reaper on the other side was none other then Momo Hinamori and her truly serious face.

"My apologies, Captain Aizen…"

It was only a second but Delilah was sure that she saw her daddy's sad eyes looking back at her.

"What is is Momo?'

Delilah saw Gin's reassuring smile but concerned eyes and she was starting to have a horrible feeling that her peace was indeed coming to an end.

"There is a Kenji Ukitake located at the entrance of the barracks"

At the mention of 'Kenji', Delilah's heartbeat defiantly increased and she knew that everything had come to an end.

From the moment that Momo had left them, all the control which Delilah had maintained over twenty minutes had began to disappear quickly, extremely so and it was not before long, that her breathing quickened and her head began to pound. And before she could she could physically curl into a defensive ball, her daddy rushed towards her and their arms wrapped around her before she finally succumbed to her tears.

They continued to cradle her as her cries turned to sobs of pure trepidation made her entire body tremble. She willingly buried her head into her daddy's shoulder and somewhat relished in Gin's caressing hand on her back, but that didn't mean that fear of returning to the Ukitake compound was going away.

"That's it Lielee, just let the tears come out now…"

At first she couldn't understand why he had said that and when she finally did, she stopped suddenly and pulled away from her daddy:

"No!" she said with a certain amount of defiance in her tone.

Her daddy and Gin placed their hands onto her shoulder and Gin didn't give her the answer she was craving:

"Little Lielee…crying would have helped you…as there is no choice but for you to go back"

Delilah clenched her fists, seriously annoyed that the one should reaper who had conceded to all of her requests in the past, was the one who was refusing her now.

"You can't make me go back there" her voice now carried anger.

And instead of scolding her, he simply smiled and this had caused the rage to build up within the pits of her stomach and before she knew what she was doing, she had lifted her and struck Gin so hard against the face that he slammed into the nearby wall.

Her daddy neither agreed nor reprimanded her for her actions and as she saw Gin looking at her with a certain amount of relief in his eyes.

She saw him placing his hand on the cheek she had injured and heard his final words which had no doubt sealed her fate for the time being:

"Well I suppose that in these circumstances violence is always a way to deal with pent up emotions…"

Delilah was stunned that Gin's caring tone had not altered in the slightest and this made her feel guilty, very guilty. And it was within a flash that he was by her side once more and the words he chose to finish made her lose her will to fight against her protectors.

He gripped onto her left hand and her daddy, her right and then she heard him speak:

"I love you Lielee, your daddy loves you, we both love you and we'll be together soon…alright?"

Seeing his genuine smile and repeating his declaration in her head, she realised that he was still her Gin.

"O…okay…" she responded in a hesitant tone.

…..

The trip to the entrance of the barracks was a short one and Delilah was becoming more and more anxious about facing Jūshirō's brother. After his sister's traitorous actions, thinking of Jūshirō as her father was something that she wasn't quite willingly to do. And her anger didn't die down when her secret protectors had presented her to her jail keeper, Kenji Ukitake.

"Identify yourself" she heard Gin demand in a tone filled with true distrust.

She saw Kenji squirm under Gin's and her daddy's disgusted faces.

"My name is Kenji Ukitake and I am here to escort Lady Delilah Ukitake back to our humble abode"

Delilah cringed at the word 'Lady' as she was now sure that it merely a camouflage to make the other members of the soul reapers believe that she had been received and accepted as an Ukitake.

Her daddy gently nudged her forward and at the second that Kenji had grabbed onto her hand and prepared to make his quick exit, her daddy gripped Kenji's wrist. And she four herself enjoying the psychological discomfort which Kenji was being placed under.

"Before you and Delilah leave, younger brother of Captain Ukitake, let give you some advice…"

Delilah's eyes searched for Gin and she saw his secret smile and waited.

"What would that be Captain Aizen?"

Delilah resisted the urge to grin.

"The next time we find young Delilah in such a state, we will not hesitate to report you to Central 46…"

Delilah saw Kenji squirm and silently thanked her daddy for being so scary.

"I assure you Captain Aizen, it was just an accident"

Yet her daddy's stern face did not falter:

"Accident…interesting way to describe it"

Delilah could see Kenji struggling to control his fear:

"It will never happen again"

His tone of defeat was obvious and Delilah wondered how she could use this to torture Kenji in the future.

And it was none other then Gin who had given the ultimatum:

"We shall see about that"

Delilah could see Kenji looking at her from the corner of his eyes no doubt shocked at how she had gained the protection of two captains of the soul society who were not oblivious to her treatment at home.

Kenji then let go of her hand and bowed, and she heard his truly earnest voice:

"I swear on my immortal soul that it will never happen again"

Neither of her protectors responded and suddenly she felt Kenji dragging her out of the barracks and then she heard Gin's voice once more:

"Goodbye for now, little Delilah"

**That was a tense ending between Kenji Ukitake and Delilah's protectors. They may not physically be able to reveal their true relationship with Delilah that doesn't mean that they are not willingly to use their positions as captains to invoke true fear within Kenji. What did you think of the moment of violence between Gin and Delilah? Could it be a sign that they've coddled her for too long or perhaps it a lament sign suggesting that the cruel treatment at Mimi's hand could have some undesirable side effects on Delilah's personality in the future? Therefore the sooner she gets into the soul academy and beyond is for the best, as sometimes one's home is not quite the safest place to be.**

**AS ALWAYS YOUR ****REVIEWS**** ARE WHAT I AM EAGERLY WAITING FOR, SO THEY'LL GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Until next time!**


	26. Delilah's Growing Hatred

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Two reviews(one of them really detailed thanks:)) makes me very very happy!**

Even though Kenji Ukitake had succeeded in dragging her out of the fifth squad barracks, Delilah had promptly managed to separate herself from him. She was not about to give him the pleasure of pretending that nothing was wrong and she also desired to show him that she was no longer scared, and she was more then willingly to use her protectors's threats to her advantage. Kenji and his siblings may have had the pleasure to stay in their brother's good graces by looking after her but she refused to bend to their wishes, and she hoped that the little gestures such as showing the soul reaper population that she willingly distanced herself from those who were legally her family.

As they made their way through the centre of the Seireitei, they each waved to the passersby since Delilah was determined to show Kenji that she could see his fear and she would continue to show him the superiority which she had gained with being reunited with her protectors. And even though she knew that she had to keep her relationship with the two captains a secret, she had a very strong feeling that Gin, now knowing that she was no longer under her mother's protection, would most likely resume his overprotective tendencies over her and this was starting to dissolve the perpetual fear, something which she had never considered to be possible with the life she was forced to live.

But unfortunately before she realised what Kenji's intentions were, she found herself being ushered into a nearby restaurant and seeing how small she was, she could physically stop him from pushing her into such a place. And once they had progressed through the queue, they found themselves being lead to a small table placed into an isolated position in the restaurant, a place were Delilah could use the crowds to avoid Kenji's hold.

After ten minutes of awkward silence between the white haired child and the short black haired man, a waiter approached them and placed a menu in front of the both of them. Kenji had chosen lobster and sweet potato as his meal whilst Delilah had chosen lamb and a variety of vegetables.

Delilah was so intent on shielding herself, that she hadn't realised that Jūshirō's brother was actually using his own wages to pay for the expensive meal which the two of them had ordered.

While she may have started to gain a certain amount of confidence against resisting Kenji's advances, she couldn't help but worry how she would be able to handle having to face Mimi once more. At the time she had been so shocked that the woman had spoken so poorly of her mother, but thinking about it now, it filled her both with fury and with a slight sense of helplessness. Her protectors may have promised or threatened to report Kenji and his sister to Central 46, but she wasn't sure if they would be able to extend her as much protection as she needed from them, if Kenji decided to conveniently forget her daddy's and Gin's threats.

Thinking of her reunion with her daddy and Gin was bittersweet for her. She now knew that she definitely not alone in the soul society and that was slowly giving her the courage to rebel. However it caused her a certain amount of sadness, since she still craved to be with them so much, it was quite painful to her that she could not. It still confused her as to why the man she had grown up calling 'daddy' didn't have a legal claim over her while the man who did, clearly didn't have enough time to pay attention to her. And this was why Delilah had secretly starting hating the law of nobility which gave Jūshirō the right to keep her as if she were some kind of trophy, while she had to find some sort of loophole to get away from his siblings, the true souls who 'looked' after her.

…..

After what seemed to be an eternity their meals finally arrived and Delilah was relieved that at least now she had a legitimate reason to keep her silence and to avoid Kenji's everlasting stare of disbelief. She hoped that even though her protectors had belittled him somewhat, he would become physically abusive like his younger sister had become all because his pride had been stamped on. And once they finished their meals, then came the ice cream and Delilah was sure, extremely sure that sooner or later, Kenji would break the silence and she didn't know how she was meant to react without the guidance of her protectors.

"Delilah, as I told Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru, I am truly sorry for what Mimi has done to you"

Delilah continued to savour the sweet desert in her mouth, and pretended to not hear his apology.

"At your tender age you may not be able to comprehend this, but my sister unfortunately succumbed to the effects of some very strong substances. And therefore her actions were completely out of character"

From the moment that Delilah heard Kenji's explanation, she merely clenched her hand around the spoon as it only made it worse that Mimi had all to willingly reached for alcohol to make her true feelings known. As she was sure that there was two sides of being drunk, one which incapacitated the mind and the other which brought out their true feelings about those around them making them violent.

After a period of silence, Delilah heard the sound of rustling and it was the sake of curiosity alone that she looked up from her ice cream and saw Kenji reaching inside his kimono. And whatever it was, it was revealed to her when he had deliberately pushed the item in front of her. It was nothing more and nothing less then a red ribbon pulled through what appeared to be a small key.

And then she sighed and looked into Kenji's eyes once more:

"This key will allowed anyone to use the secret backdoor which is unmonitored between sunrise and sunset…"

Delilah continued to stand her ground, as she refused to speak.

It was after exactly three minutes that saw a smile appearing on his face, and it reminded him of the same alluring smile she had seen Jūshirō perform to make those around him blush and accept any of the commands which he gave them.

This was what had caused her to become irritated as she placed her hand onto the key and began to push it back towards him. But before she was completely successful, she felt his hand grip her wrist and she knew that the ending of their conversation would probably be one which would not satisfy her in the least.

"This key is for you to keep Delilah…"

Delilah attempted to push to the key towards him once more, but Kenji merely tightened his grip on her wrists, causing her to flinch slightly.

"…it will allow to come and go freely from Ugendo without the need for a consort"

Delilah tried to resist Kenji's hold, which had caused both his hold and her determination to shake.

"And so long as neither your father nor his friends see you, then you can consider this to be a practical present"

Suddenly Kenji released his grip on her wrist and before she could do anything about it, Kenji had pressed the key into her hand and forced it shut.

"I trust that the freedom to wonder is something which you have been craving for a long time, is it not?

Delilah saw Kenji's victorious smile and she found that no matter how hard she had tried not to give him the benefit of speaking but no she had no choice.

"And what would you want in exchange for such a generous gift?" she did even try to hide the sarcasm in her voice.

Kenji merely continued to smile and his response would not doubt leave a horrible taste in her mouth.

"Of nothing really…I just thought you'd want to see your 'captains' again"

Delilah narrowed her eyes at his statement and the jeering which had been present in her tone. And it was at that moment that she saw the expression on his face and the pure seriousness in his eyes and she knew exactly what he was after…

The key was something which bypassed every single security measure which Jūshirō had put in place for her to keep her away from exterior influences and it was becoming so incredibly obvious that he was bribing her silence. And she brought the key closer to her eyes, she knew what was happening and it infuriated at how helpless she was. Kenji had given her the one thing that she needed to be able to see her captains at any time but it came at a heavy price. She couldn't tell Jūshirō what had occurred or else her accepting the key would be discovered and the freedom which it granted her would be ripped away from her. Her head began to pound and her heat burned as she knew that her rebellion was pitiful in such circumstances, as it was clear that he had gotten what he wanted, her silence. Sadly there was nothing she could do to stop Kenji from taking advantage of her weakness….

…and she absolutely hated it.

**There you have it, even though Delilah thought she had somewhat gained the upper hand it seems that Kenji has given her the one thing she couldn't resist and effectively bribed her silence. Therefore Jūshirō will never find out from Delilah what happened. The key after all will give her freedom but her desperation for it has proven to be her weakness. How many years will Delilah be able to cope with Kenji's indirect blackmail before she finally cracks? Will the key give her more benefits or instead cause her newly found courage to disintegrate considering the circumstances she received it in.**

**On a side note, I know I said four chapters until the next 'arc' but Windblade67's suggestion from my previous chapter has bugged me to no end. So there will be another chapter and a lot of tenseness between Kenji and his captain.**

**WITHOUT REVIEWS I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE COME SO FAR. SO THEREFORE IF YOU WANT MORE OF THE STORY THEN CONTINUE TO ****REVIEW**** AND ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE ON. I TRULY LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Until next time!**


	27. The Guilt Within His Eyes

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Roughly an hour after Delilah had been presented with an opportunity which had both given her the freedom she desperately needed whilst showing her that as a child bound to the Ukitake household, both she and Kenji had exited the restaurant and rejoined the stream of soul reapers which were travelling to and from their desired destinations. The sun was beginning to set and Delilah could not help but wonder if she would really be able to abide by Kenji's indirect blackmail and also how she would find the strength to pull away from the Ukitake's hold and truly be free of them.

Yet unlike before Delilah found herself unable to maintain her distance as she had done before, and regrettably she played the role of obedient heiress to her 'uncle'. They both waved and now it was Kenji who bore the expression of victory and Delilah who had been defeated. As she was absolutely furious at herself for having been successfully bribed and her confidence trodden on as if it were a fine sheet of glass waiting to shatter at the constant disappointment she was forced to endure.

However her wallowing in self pity was promptly interrupted by the sound a familiar voice:

"Hey there"

Both Kenji and Delilah turned around and came face to face with none other then the Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyōraku. On his face, Delilah saw his familiar smile but if she had looked a little closer then she would have recognised the confusion present with the depths of his eyes.

"What an interesting coincidence to meet both little Delilah and her caretaker in such a place?"

Even though it had been presented as a question, Kenji was able to sense the underlying disapproval in his tone, but he knew better then to ignore his request.

"I'm just on my way to a tea parlour, would you and little Delilah like to join me?'

By the look in his eyes, Kenji knew that rejecting his offer was clearly not the way to approach the current situation…

His suspicions were soon confirmed when Shunsui had wedged him into a corner and he found himself unable to drag Delilah after him for fear that Shunsui would tell Jūshirō about his rough treatment with her. And therefore, for the time being, she was given the ability to roam around the building and interact with the other soul reapers who cooed over her.

"I thought it may be prudent for me to ask why it is that Delilah was seen exiting the squad five barracks which is clearly on the other side of where she ought to have been?"

Kenji sipped at his tea and refused to respond, hoping that Shunsui would just leave him alone as it was now clear that avoiding Jūshirō was probably not going to be possible.

It was simultaneously that the two of them turned their heads towards Delilah and Kenji's suspicions were then confirmed.

"Whatever the reason, you should know that I have informed Jūshirō and I am sure that you wouldn't refuse to give him an answer"

Kenji continued look at Delilah but his ears burned and his heartbeat was steadily increasing as it was obvious that a confrontation would occur and he would have to answer to Jūshirō and evidently find a way to lie to him. Something which would be most difficult…

…..

The moon was already high up in the sky when Kenji watched Jūshirō exiting Delilah's room. From observation alone, he knew that Delilah must have already been put to sleep and a part of him was sure that she hadn't said anything or else his elder brother would have taken longer to exit. This had temporary caused him to be relieved, until suddenly Jūshirō strode towards him and before he realised what his intentions were, he had grabbed onto his hand and began to drag him away from the area. It was obvious that from his captain's deliberate actions that the interrogation was going to happen and he would somehow have to lie and avoid his brother's oh so powerful voice and face of persuasion.

From the moment that they had entered into the outside hut which Jūshirō used as his office, he found himself pushed into a sitting position. And after a few minutes of trying to understand his brother's rash actions, he finally braved himself to look up and in doing so, he found himself looking at none other then questioning face of one Jūshirō Ukitake. Kenji knew that even though his brother had never been violent in the past, his sad smiles and subtle gestures of disappointment were far worse.

"Kenji, do you know why Delilah needs to be confined to Ugendo until she reaches academy age?"

Jūshirō's tone definitely had an underlying tone of anger and Kenji saw his brother narrowing his eyes brows and his eyes becoming more and more infuriated.

"Because baby souls are rare and they must be keep safe from kidnapping attempts and other similar things…"

Kenji didn't dare say that if they lost Delilah then their status would most likely falter and Jūshirō's reputation of being the ideal father figure would come crashing down.

"Then how is it that she was seen exiting the squad five barracks?" Jūshirō's tone of voice was definitely becoming more agitated and Kenji was beginning to feel his captain's spiritual pressure rising to the surface.

Kenji flinched slightly as the kind face he was sure to be confront with was slowly turning into one that promised pain among other things.

"As all children are prone to do, she wondered away from the compound and ended up in the barracks"

Kenji watched as Jūshirō's face hardened and the disbelief in his eyes began to grow.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

Kenji found himself frightened as his captain's calm composure was slowly faltering. And he nodded quickly, attempting to disguise his worry.

"And why has half of the sake stock disappeared?!" Now Jūshirō's tone of voice was definitely becoming louder.

Kenji's heart practically skipped a beat and his breathing increased. Sure he had been intimidated by Captain Aizen and Captain Ichimaru but his brother showing his anger was something that he had never experienced and had frankly not prepared for!

"Sake…?" he found himself having to stop his voice from trembling.

"Why…Kenji…?"

At that moment Kenji wished that he could have been anywhere but under the direct eye contact of his elder brother as he was the first to experience what slowly seemed to be Jūshirō losing his temper.

His mind began to frantically search for a way to explain the situation without giving away what had occurred as he was trying to understand what Mimi must have done. He had known that she had been drunk but now it seemed that she had consumed half of their stored beverage in the process indicating to him that she was not only a danger to Delilah but also to others around her.

A part of him had realised the mistake he had made of rushing out of Ugendo to find Delilah without clearing away the bottles. And he hoped that whatever had occurred, Jūshirō had not seen the empty bottles or the blood…

"KENJI!"

Kenji jumped at his brother's sharp voice and when he saw his face, he began to shake ever so slightly.

"Well…well, myself and the others…thought that with a child in the house removing the sake stored in the dining room and also reducing our number in the wine cellar would stop us from being tempted to consume the beverage whilst being around Delilah"

At that moment it was as if Jūshirō was staring daggers at him and he realised that his captain's increased fury was a result of one thing…

"You and the others wouldn't dare?!"

Kenji shook his head fervently and his entire body tensed at the obvious falsehood which was coming out of his mouth.

_Mimi was passed out drunk…If Jūshirō would have seen the blood and the empty sake bottle he would have probably skinned us alive already…so one of the others must have cleaned up the evidence. Was it Harumi? Does she know of Mimi's actions? Will she stay quiet or will she…?_

"KENJI…LOOK AT ME?!" his captain snapped and Kenji felt his spiritual pressure flare, causing him to tremble in absolute fear.

He then saw Jūshirō's entire body growly in a white and he braced himself to be struck by the result of his captain's growing fury.

And then came the most damning words of them all:

"Kenji, are you telling me the entire truth?"

There was absolutely no compassion or understanding in his captain's voice, and it was as if his elder brother had become a changed being, one capable of throttling the life out of him.

"Ye…yes…" he found himself stammering.

He felt Jūshirō's spiritual pressure residing and the anger of his face slowly fading away, but the obvious distrust in his eyes remained….and they pierced into his own and threatened to find the answer to the truth he was searching for deep within his soul.

It had taken everything Kenji had to ripped away from his brother's powerful gaze, as he forced his eyes to the floor and attempted to slow his breathing, and slowly mutter:

"Please Jūshirō nothing happened"

He heard Jūshirō sighing and he waited for his final verdict:

"If I even catch a whiff of something like Delilah 'wondering' off again or something similar without my explicit permission then I will not control myself and you and whoever is at fault will feel my wrath"

Jūshirō's tone was very low and extremely menacing and Kenji found himself lowering his head, not daring to utter another word in the hopes to avoid that rage which would have now doubt appeared after so many centuries of Kenji being sure that his captain could never invoke that much fear from his words and spiritual pressure alone.

He remained unmoving as Jūshirō rose to his feet and swiftly left the hut with a definite amount of anger and irritation still present in his heavy steps. And Kenji knew that from that day forth, he would never again be able to look his captain in the eyes again, as Jūshirō would surely be able to find it buried deep down…that guilt within his eyes.

**There you have it, Kenji has finally witness for himself the anger which Jūshirō has hidden away within himself. He may have brushed of the confrontation with Shunsui as being nothing but it has obviously put him in an even worse place with his captain. Especially since Jūshirō quickly abandoned his usual manner of persuasion and instead used his awesome spiritual pressure and building rage to scare Kenji into silence. It seems now that he will constantly have to watch his back by keeping up pretences whilst fulfilling his promise to Delilah or risk her telling Jūshirō everything which happened. And will he really be able to avoid his elder brother's wrath when he knows he can't look at him? Will Jūshirō take his threatens seriously or perhaps return to his old ways of laughing things off and dumping his fatherly duties onto his siblings instead of fulfilling them himself.**

**On a side note, we have reached the end of the first 'arc' and the next 'arc' will be dedicated to Delilah, Captain Aizen's and Gin's past. I hope you are looking forward to it!**

**AS ALWAYS I AM DESPERATE TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AS THEY WILL GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO PLAN AND TO CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY. SO DO DO REVIEW AS I AM WAITING...**

**Until next time!**


	28. Mommy, Daddy and Gin (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, it has helped me plunge into the second 'arc'. :)**

If Delilah wasn't sleeping, eating, pooping or playing, she spent her time watching her mother and her father and how they acted around each other. Her mother had very slender body ideal for the many cuddles she had with her. She had long luscious wavy ginger hair and had her large indigo eyes. Her fingers were ever so delicate and her legs held no sort of fault imaginable, in her eyes it was almost as if her mother was a goddess. Then came her daddy. He had a narrow face, a head of brown soft hair and wore casual beige trousers and a white jumper. He rarely wore his soul reaper robes and the only reason she knew about them was because she had watched them being washed.

After only ten minutes of seeing how much her Mummy and Daddy spent gazing into each other's eyes, she was meet with a familiar sight. Slowly, very slowly she watched as their heads approached each other and with the upmost ease their lips had latched onto each other's lips and the process had began. A sliver of jealousy promptly ensued as she saw their lips suckering and puckering and heard some sloppy noises. She never liked it when they did this because in her mind it was so messy and she couldn't understand the sounds which they made. In her mind, they should have doted all of their attention on her and not each other, they were her parents and seeing the attention being taken away from her made her jealous. After all she was only a seven month old baby and she couldn't yet understand what it meant when two adults were so deeply in love.

Delilah had always been somewhat fascinated by how happy the two of her parents were in each others presence but the bigger she became, the less she understood why her Mummy and Daddy spent so much time giving each other so many hugs and kisses when she was sure that they should have been giving them to her. Adult love was very much a foreign concept to her and she couldn't understand why when her daddy was around her mummy always became so giggly and a little loopy. She had her mummy and her daddy and she was sure that they belonged to her and she was sure that she would never be in a position to act so weird and make the atmosphere so uncomfortable and forget everything around them.

And after half an hour of watching the awkward scene, Delilah slowly pulled her legs inwards and carefully she placed her hand in front of her. She had never been mobile before, but her instinct was indicating to her that this would allow her to leave her parents alone and find her playmate. And it was not before long that she was out in the hallway and then she was heard by a mouth watering smell which had set her into a temporary daze and soon after, she had forgotten about her dependency of being carried gradually she had began her first skill as a baby, and crawled towards the kitchen.

…..

After what seemed to be an eternal trajectory between the living room and the kitchen, Delilah finally arrive in the kitchen, her desired destination. Once there, she spent a few minutes looking around, as she noticed many mixing bowls, cuts up vegetables, fruits and other foods which one may find in a proper chef's kitchen. And soon after she found herself being distracted by that same alluring smell and then she realised that there was an open door, the one belonging to the oven. Soon after her mind became focused on one thing and that was to sample the delicious food within.

With a great deal of determination upon her face, she began to crawl over to the open oven and her mouth began to crave the food within. Whenever and whatever he cooked or baked was incomparable and it didn't matter that she was hungry or not, she knew she had to have some before any one else. And soon enough she found herself beginning to reach towards the tray and imagining herself pulling out the tray, she wanted all it and devouring every last morsel would be the only way, but all the while unaware of how dangerous her actions were…

…and before she could reach what she wanted and hurt herself in the process, she suddenly found herself being swept up into warm arms and in her surprise, she starting twisting and turning, still eager to sample the food which had been so close to her reach.

"If it isn't little Lielee having learnt to crawl?"

At the sound of her voice, she froze. But not for long, as a hand with long slim fingers began to tickles her to such extremes, that she reassumes her squirming a loud shrill giggle quickly filled the room. It was none other then her Gin and she saw his loving face and heard his words.

"Congratulations little angel"

His tickles soon turned to turned into playful kisses when he placed on her tiny hands and her tiny feet, and her entire body overwhelmed with utter joy. If anyone would give her what she wanted, she knew it was Gin. He had always been there when she needed him the most and she was sure that that would never change.

It was not long after that onslaught of affection was halted and Delilah found herself being carried to the fridge, watching Gin take out a bottle of milk and remained motionless as he warmed it onto the stove. Her Gin never used the microwave with her food just like he never really said no to her other, preferring to indulge her rather then discipline her, as that was her daddy's job.

Soon after, Gin occupied a seat at the small table in the kitchen and there she gladly accepted it when he laid her back into his arms. Her mouth opened wide and watched Gin smiled widely as her mouth latched onto the nipple, and she greedily consumed the contents within. She had long since forgotten about the food and she was much to occupied with the warmth or love radiating from Gin's face.

It was more then obvious that Gin adored every fibre of her being as he was her perfect playmate and her perfect protector…as he always watched her and she knew that he would always put her happiness above everything else.

**So the first chapter of the first flashback arc was filled with awkwardness, cuteness and adoration. Starting with that particular scene was important as it shows why Delilah craves love(having seen it from her 'parents') and is hurt so easily when she doesn't receive the same unconditional love in the Ukitake household. Then a familiar oven scene when Gin steps in and gives her exactly what she needs. Both scenes were short and sweet and I hope the rest of the chapters will reveal a little more about how Delilah became so close to Aizen and Gin and how close her mother and her 'daddy' really were. I have planned these chapters in chronological order though I may not always signpost Delilah's age.**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I WAIT FOR THEM MOST IMPATIENTLY!**

**Until next time!**


	29. Her First Word (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I'm glad you enjoyed the cuteness, there's more to come.**

After a long day of playing, Delilah found herself being approached by her two parents, well those who she considered to be her Mommy and her Daddy. It was her Daddy who had lifted her into his arms and together with her mother they had placed her onto the changing mat and began the nighttime process.

Once in the bathroom, much like they had been doing for the past year of Delilah's life, the two adults began to gently undress the squirming infant. She had grown quite big in too short a time and even though Delilah's parents both know the dangers of forcing her to age as a human, they also knew that it was the only foolproof method which they could use to restrict her spiritual pressure and make sure that her mother's heritage did not become apparent. Especially since only a bare handful of people knew about her mother's residence in the human world and why exactly she had carried a child with Ukitake blood.

"She is growing so quickly" her mother said in a soft voice.

"She is meant to age as a human and not a baby soul" Sōsuke placed his hand onto her shoulder and gave her an encouraging look, especially since the woman he loved more then his own life still found it difficult that he hadn't been allowed to be the sire of her child.

Delilah's mother sudden onset of doubt had began to wash away and they redirected their attention to the little baby who had began to call to them via her own cooing and usual baby noises.

There was no lingering hesitation in either Delilah's mother and or Sōsuke's face as they began to speak to their 'daughter'.

"Hello there little one…"

Delilah gazed at them with her large indigo eyes and her legs movements and grabbing had become more frequent. And this had caused the two of them to laugh:

"…we are going to put you into the bath now and make sure that you become squeaky clean and comfortable and calm for your bedtime"

And as they continued to talk to her, she slowly began to calm down and it was in one swift yet careful manoeuvre that they had placed her into the baby bath containing water which was neither scorching hot not freezing cold and they started to wash her gently and maintained eye contact with her, as this was what stopped Delilah from fussing unnecessarily.

Once she was completely comfortable, it had been Delilah's mother who had cleansed her body while Sōsuke used the rubber duck to entertain her and cause a series of innocent little giggles from baby Delilah. And by the time her mother had brought the shower over her miniature body, any possibilities for her to cry and work herself up before she was due to fall asleep was non-existent.

And after half an hour, they slowly lifted Delilah out of the bath and dried her, promptly taking a now yawning baby to the room which she currently only used for sleeping.

….

From the moment that they had entered her room, the light had been turned onto dim as a normal daytime light would have worked only to rose Delilah instead of placing her into a state of slumber. And Sōsuke carefully placed the drifting infant onto the changing table which her mother had already prepared for her in anticipation. And from the moment that she had been lain down onto the changing mat, Sōsuke began to receive the necessary paraphernalia to place the diaper on her lower body. And this he managed to do efficiently and still keep Delilah occupied by the expressions on his face.

And once he had placed the cream, the powder on her bottom and then then diaper, he didn't hesitate in giving her what she wanted. He commenced by first administering kisses to her jigging little legs and then working his way up her body. It seemed that Delilah's mother had temporarily stepped out of the room and much like always, he continued to kiss her torso and eventually came to her hands. He, like Gin, was of the belief that a child deserved to be loved simply for being alive but he was sure that he would be tasked with both educating and disciplining her if her mother ever thought that she needed it.

Though his administration of affection, he heard Delilah's usual cooing becoming significantly louder and he pulled away just in time to hear her speak the word which would no doubt seal his role within her immortal life:

"Daddy!"

His heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard her word as he realised that this had been the first time that she had spoken to either him, her mother or Gin. Hearing her speak also meant that unlike their initial belief that Delilah's development would be slowed due to the restriction on her spiritual pressure.

His grin continued to grow and his heart swelled in pride, it seemed that Delilah's mother had gotten what she had desired and he had gained one thing which he had never thought he would gain, a daughter.

Once he had dressed her in her night suit, he slowly brought her to his chest and it was soon enough to that she reached for him. And once he had placed her there, he was pleased at how quickly she had buried her face into his warmth and her wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

And after roughly five minutes, he heard her breathing changing and when he turned to look at her, he was relieved that she had fallen asleep so peacefully.

And it as then that Delilah's mother appeared once more with a beaming smile and an expression of pure bliss on her face.

"Congratulations love…"

Sōsuke continued to stroke their sleeping baby.

"Are you happy that Delilah has acknowledged me as her daddy?"

Delilah's mother leaned against the door frame and nodded, her smile growing even larger.

"It's the thing I've been waiting for seeing she was conceived…"

Sōsuke gazed at his sleeping infant.

"…it will make sure that no matter what happens in the future, I will never have to face the reality of her ever really accepting her biological father…"

He simply nodded and then felt her hand on his shoulder:

"Your bond is strong and could ever only be rivalled by the one Gin shares with her"

Sōsuke smiled widely and murmured ever so quietly:

"Don't I know…"

**There you have it, even though not much has happened, I believe it foreshadows many unanswered questions which will you all will want to know. It may have been a slow moving chapter but the smallest details are sometimes the most important, especially Delilah calling Captain Aizen 'Daddy'. There will be more special bonding in the following chapter.**

**IF YOU WANT MORE THEN PLEASE ****REVIEW****! I WAIT FOR THEM WITH GREAT ENTHUSIASM TO MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE!**

**Until next time!**


	30. Unbreakable Bonds (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I understand that some things may seem a little confusing at the moment but they will be answered in due course in some of the later chapters.**

Delilah was happy. For the past hour she had occupied a secure spot in her daddy's lap and she was intrigued by his current activity of reading. With her slowed development she had only managed to mumble her first word 'Daddy' at nearly a year old and now that she had passed her first year of life, her parents were adamant that sooner or later she would pick up another basic skill. And Sōsuke was trying to encourage her development by doing things such as reading and writing a little slower around her so to eventually gain her interest in something new and perhaps stand on her own two feet.

But after an hour of keeping her occupied, Sōsuke's plan failed as Delilah began to wriggle out of his arms and instead of trying to pin her down, he permitted her to slide down his leg and plop to the floor. It seemed as if her attention had been taken by another person, someone called Gin. He continued to watch his little daughter as her eyes fell onto his younger friend and past lieutenant. A part of him was pleased that the soul reaper captain he considered as his unofficial protege and his newly acquired daughter were so close, almost inseparable at the best of times.

His heart was beginning to swell anew as he witnessed another beautiful sight. Slowly, very slowly, Delilah leaned forward and it was ever so carefully that he saw her rising to her feet. At first she wobbled a little and instead of rushing to assist her, he watched as she steadied herself and began to trajectory towards the captain of squad three. A part of him was a little jealous that Delilah always went to Gin whenever he or her mother said no, and he was sure that this wouldn't change even as she crossed into womanhood.

The silent scene was suddenly interrupted by none other then the entrance of Delilah's mother bearing a wide smile upon her face. Sōsuke was pleased that Delilah and her mother had formed such a close relationship even after how she had reacted when originally pregnant with her.

"Go baby go"

It was as if Delilah's mother's words had served as an indication for the two captains to look up from their current activities. Gin had immediately leaned over and opened his arms in anticipation of her arrival, and the three of them encouraged her, Delilah's steps had become firmer and quite pleased…

…and soon enough, the three adults watched as Delilah leapt up and Gin caught her. Sōsuke observed them in amusement, as Delilah buried her head into Gin's shoulder. His once subordinate laughed and his tiny daughter soon copied his actions, and she saw Delilah's mother smile. He continued to contemplate the scene of affection and felt at little jealous at how easily Delilah had become sleepy in Gin's arms, especially since daytimes naps were so difficult to enforce with her. It was obvious that if ever Delilah became a soul reaper then the bond she shared with Gin would probably mean that she could never become his subordinate.

…..

It was roughly ten minutes later that Delilah's mother and father had managed to coax her our of Gin's arms and place her onto changing table in her bedroom. There the two of them changed her diaper and her clothes, whilst planting their usual kisses onto her hands and feet. Sōsuke was grateful for Delilah's presence ever single day as it had made her mother find a reason for living each and every day, especially since she had estranged herself from her true family and headed to the living world to avoid as many obligations of her noble clan as she possibly could…

By the time they had cleansed her both with creams and kisses, it was Sōsuke who had placed then now nearly sleeping Delilah into her mother's arms. He had never particularly cared who his daughter's biological father was as he knew from experience that blood was didn't always mean everything but care and affection did. He was sure that if she ever did have to go to the soul society then he would be able to rise above Jūshirō Ukitake and reclaim her if the law of the nobles every got in her way of doing so.

He slowly guided his two girls to the crib pressed against the side of the wall and gradually they placed their little Delilah under the covers. Sōsuke wraps his arms around his beautiful red haired woman as the two of them peered down at their innocent child. Much like Delilah liked to observe the two of them, they adored to watched her sleeping or almost sleeping as it proved that their love for each other would be more then enough to encourage Delilah to grow into a well balanced individual. And Sōsuke knew that whatever happened he would always be the father and no one else.

Once Delilah had finally nodded off to sleep, the two of them slowly turned of the light and made their way out of the room. Having taken advantage of Delilah actually consenting to slumbering during the day like normal infants, neither of them were very willing to make any sort of noise which would disturb such a sleep.

And it was from the moment that they exited the room, they found Gin leaning against the wall and silently watching as Delilah had drifted of to sleep. Sōsuke wanted to approach him but it was Delilah's mother who had taken the required step and said something which would remind the young captain that his relationship with Delilah was not something which they necessarily disapproved off.

He watched as Delilah's mother placed onto Gin's shoulder and spoke some kind words:

"There now Gin, I am sure that as our little Lielee grows older you will always be there to watch over and make sure that she is as happy as can be. I can tell that you love her and one day you two will have a very special relationship…"

At the mention of 'special relationship', Sōsuke could not help but smile as he recalled the same inseparable bond which he shared with the gorgeous ginger haired indigo eyed woman. And the fact that she had used the term 'Lielee' meant that he was finally able to see a smile from Gin, one of those secret ones which only Delilah had so far had the pleasure of seeing.

**Her first steps was a monumental experience for Captain Aizen, Gin and Delilah's mother as it brought them closer together. Gin seems to be Delilah's favourite and Aizen isn't really the type to get excessively jealous over it. As for ****special relationships they will also be revealed as the story progress...**

**I'LL EVENTUALLY GET THERE BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! I WAIT FOR THEM WITH GREAT ANTICIPATION!**

**Until next time!**


	31. Delilah's Innocence (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I'm glad you like my writing style :)**

Running and running through the gardens which was attached to her how was a truly easy venture for little Delilah, because it had been three years ago that she had discovered the joy of such an exhilarating exercise. Her parents had long since realised that for her to mature, her desire for physical activity should be nurtured. In truth out of everything which Delilah liked to do, running around the gardens was something she adored doing. The more she ran, the more excited she felt as the thrill of the chase was something she loved especially considering who was the one running after her.

After a while she braved herself to turn her head and look onto the face of her chaser. He was none other then Gin Ichimaru, her playmate and her ultimate doter. As she continued to run away from him, he conveniently stayed far enough behind just to be out of reaching out to grab onto her. Over their years together Delilah had started to realise Gin was the one to come to whenever she wanted anything and when she was with him everything seemed to be so much better. In her mind, her Gin could do no wrong.

It was not long after that they found themselves weaving in and out of the rose bushes and Gin chasing her had become an even more enjoyable game. The rose bushes had been planted by her mother a handful of years before her conception and each bush represented of why she loved Sōsuke Aizen so much and why she had chosen him as Delilah's preferred father even if he couldn't be her biological one. Only Gin had some inkling of the rose bushes real meaning but that didn't meant that he wouldn't relish in a chance to make his little Lielee squeal with joy.

And then suddenly having had Delilah so close to his person had disappeared. At first he had almost began to panic, fearing the worst, until he heard a stifled a giggle. A wide smile grew on his lips and he knew better then to ruin her fun.

"Oh where may little Lielee be?" he call out to her in a cooing tone.

Her giggling immediately ceased but with her experienced ears, he could hear the rustling of the bushes and that alone had already given him the indication of where she was probably hiding.

And then their playing had been interrupted by a sound or more specially sounds which signalled to Gin that they were far too close to the house. It was a man and a woman moaning and even though this hadn't initially fazed him, he realised that it had drawn Delilah out of her hiding place and began to lure her back to the house. At first he could quit understand how she had figured out that it was her mother and her 'daddy' who were making those noises but the closer she came to the back door, the more panicked he became. This was no something that he could let her see at such a tender age.

…..

The first time Delilah heard the strange noises and then identified them as belonging to her parents, her curiosity had overtaken her and the games of catch and hide and seek she had been playing with Gin had promptly become irrelevant. As she made her way towards her home, she wondering why her parents were being so loud, especially since all the time she had seen them kissing, they had never made so noise before. But before she could at last reenter the house, someone pulled her into their arms eventually halting her.

Before she could struggle against her captors hold, she felt two cool hands being placed onto her ears and her sense of sound her become somewhat distorted. She could no longer hear her parents and instead she had become more interested with who had stopped her. And then she heard his voice:

"Hey there little Lielee, do you want to go and feed the duckies?"

Hearing Gin's voice and his suggestion had almost deferred her attention from her original goal. And now she debating on which of her two opinions would be more intriguing…

After a few minutes of consideration, she began to struggle against Gin's hold as she was certain that he had no right to stop her. As she tried to pull away from him, she was suddenly turned around, her view being redirected to another being.

Seeing Gin kneeling in front of her had made her cross her arms in defiance. And her stubbornness was promptly washed away by none other then the deliberate opening of Gin's soothing sky blue eyes. At the moment their eyes had meet, she forgot why she had wanted to go to her parents, as Gin had successful managed to use his charm and make him a more interesting think to go after.

"The duckies are waiting for you" he told her in an alluring tone.

Delilah nodded and approached him, and gladly let him lift her into his arms and carry her to the place which she had never seen before. Her mother had told her about getting her some ducks a few months ago but she had never thought that she would be able to get her some. And much to Gin's joy, the duck pond was as far away from the house as possible and thus she would no longer hear any which could possibly defile her innocence.

Once they had reached the pond, Gin had helped her rip two half loves of bread into many little pieces. And it was not long after that, that threw the bread into the water and was delighted at the approach of many tiny little water creatures coming to wolf down the meal she had tossed.

"There now, aren't they truly fascinating creatures?"

She heard Gin ask her in a truly relieved tone. Instead of scowling, she turned around and smiled at her perfect playmate and gladly accepted his pat on the head. All the while completely oblivious to what Gin had succeeded in shielding her from.

**So Gin managed to avert disaster by directing Delilah's attention away from her parents. At the tender age of four, any responsible adult would have avoided a child seeing their parents making love to each other. I thought that including such a reference might show just how seriously Delilah's mother and Captain Aizen were in love.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER SHOWING HOW MUCH GIN TRULY WISHES TO PROTECT DELILAH FROM ANYTHING WHICH COULD DESTROY HER INNOCENCE. THEY'LL BE MORE LOVING FAMILY TIME TO COME BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**


	32. Reading and Cookies (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I hope you enjoy the following chapter! :)**

Delilah wasn't very fond of silence and as she made her way through the house she was desperately hoping to find either her mother, her daddy or Gin as she was sure that they would give her the attention which she was craving. And after a while, she found herself peeping around the door to the living room as she sought one of her caretakers. Upon seeing that her daddy was there, she had positioned herself in the doorway and saw him concentrating on the book which had been placed into his lap. She had seemed him doing this many times before had made her realise that he was in fact reading and the countless times he had attempted to gain her interest in this particular activity.

"Daddy.." she spoke his name, and he had immediately stopped what he was doing and looked upon to meet her big gazing indigo eyes.

"Yes darling" he responded in a kind tone.

"What you doing?"

Her daddy smiled especially since she was still in the habit of dropping her words in between her sentences.

"I am reading"

Delilah reached for her hair and twirled in her hands, already knowing that this conversation was only happening because she wanted to grab his attention some how.

"Is it a good book?"

Her daddy's face lit up as he had realised that she was creating a small talk.

"Yes…"

She continued to twirl her hair in her fingers and she had began to rock on her heels.

"…do you want to join me?"

She nodded and eager she hurried to his legs and he helped her to climb into his lap, and slowly lifted up the book so that she would be able to see it as well. And he started to read:

"One day, Little Red Riding Hood's mother said to her, "Take this basket of goodies to your grandma's cottage, but don't talk to strangers on the way!"

As he read the words, he placed his finger under every word and this had caused Delilah's curiosity to peak and her concentration to strengthen. And the more he read, the more intrigued she became, as it seemed that after a good few years of trying to encourage her to learn to reading, he was at last succeeding.

After roughly two hours of reading and guiding his fingers under the words, Delilah had began to mimic his actions by pushing his hand out of the way and following the right words. This had not been the first time he had read to her nor would it be the last, but Captain Aizen knew that Delilah was very clever but seemingly lacked the ability to concentrate on something unless someone was prepared to spend hours guiding her in the right direction. Her mother was under the impression that their daughter may not have immediately taken to the basic skills of life, she would probably be much more receptive to her training as a soul reaper. And even if she struggled in the beginning, he and Gin planned to prepare her to be as powerful a soul reaper as she could be, even if they had to train her for hundreds of years to do so.

…..

Sōsuke Aizen was pleased, extremely pleased. After having trying to teach Delilah to read from her second year of life, it was at the age of four and a half that he had not only managed to determine that he saw that she not only understood the words presented on the page, she had eventually taken over from him and started to read from the book of fairy tales herself. He could not help but smile to himself that whenever Delilah was confident in something she would automatically want to take control and pretend as if she had difficult in understanding something.

And then he interrupted her reading:

"Darling would you like a break?"

Delilah immediately stopped in her tracks and turned to looked at him.

"But it's fun and I can read now"

The confidence in her voice was reassuring but he was adamant.

"Gin is waiting for you in the kitchen"

With mention of Gin, her temperament immediately changed and before he knew it, she had slid of his lap and waltzed out of the living room, no doubt on her way to see her Gin.

…..

Her journey to the kitchen was a speedy one and from the moment she entered into the kitchen,her nose was hit by a wondrous smell. Coming no doubt from the open over door.

From the moment that he turned around, her heart felt warm as she saw his sincere smile. She was sure that he rarely used it with others around him and that was part of the reason why she so willingly approached him when he beckoned for her to come.

Once she was close enough, Gin quickly pulled her into his arms and she squealed. She had never considered Gin to be possessive even if others around her had said otherwise.

"Someone's been very busy, haven't they?" she heard him ask her in a playful tone.

Delilah nodded and back into his arms so more, relishing in the warmth of his arms and his every assuring spiritual pressure.

She then watched him reach inside the open oven and pull out an oval looking food which smelled incredibly sweet and tempting to gobble up.

She immediately reached forward with both her hands and Gin slowly placed this unknown food into them.

From the first bit, she was delighted. The oval food was soft yet much, sweet yet a little tangy, and as she continued to gobble up the treat which Gin had given her.

"Little Lielee, likes my cookies" she heard Gin exclaim with joy.

Delilah finished the identified cookie and without giving Gin any indication of her next actions. She twisted herself around and wrapped her small around around his body.

"It's this lovely…" Gin hugged her back.

"Gin is the best cook in the world" she told him

And all Gin could do was laugh and coo at her remark:

"Only for you little Lielee…only for you"

**There you have it, Delilah has finally learnt to read along such toilet training(even though it's not mentioned). Yes Gin can cook but it's a skill he keeps well hidden from the others in the soul society, and it also something he only tends to do for those he holds closest to his heart. More basic skills to come including the ability to feed herself with cutlery, as well as learning about the soul society.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER WITH BOTH AIZEN AND GIN AND SHOWING THAT DELILAH DOES HAVE THE WEAKNESS OF EASILY BE DISTRACTED. IF YOU WANT MORE THEN PLEASE ****REVIEW****. I AM WAITING...:)**

**Until next time!**


	33. One Big Happy Family (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I'm glad you are enjoying this past arc :)**

The sun was already beginning to rise when Delilah opened her eyes and sat up in her crib. Many four year olds her age would have already been transferred to a bed but it had been the combined decision from her daddy and Mommy for her ono to be moved when she showed signs of wanting to get out. And it was on that morning out of all of the others, she had finally decided that it was time as she stood up and rest her hand on the side of her crib. She made no sound as she was certain that her daddy would come soon and receive the message.

It was roughly ten minutes after she had awoken that her daddy entered her room with his usual warm smile upon his face. And when he saw her standing, his smile merely broaden and he practically ran forward and pulled her into the depths of his awaiting arms. If anyone was pleased that she was finally crossing over into childhood, it was Sōsuke Aizen.

"Good morning little Delilah"

Delilah merely giggled and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Hmmm, it seems as if you're ready for the big bed now"

Delilah didn't speak and soon enough they were on their way to the kitchen.

Once there, Delilah was helped onto a chair by her daddy. Sitting at the table had been one of the first skills she had adapted to, especially since she loved to sit in between her protectors and her mother. And a part of her was also hoping that Gin would stop babying her so much, as it was clear that for some reason or another the longer she took to learn something, the calmer he was.

"Gin…Gin…"

Gin turned around from his position over the stove and grinned widely:

"You'll just have to wait and see"

Five minutes later, he put a bowl of porridge in front of her and unlike all the times Delilah had been eager to eat anything Gin made. The smell of the meal in front of her was enough to make her turn away and hope that Gin and her daddy weren't serious in making her eat such a foul food.

"What's the matter Delilah?"

Delilah crossed her arms in defiance and saw Gin's blue eyes searching for her own.

"Not porridge, I hate porridge"

There was an exchange of looks between the two captains, and Gin sat beside her with a determined expression upon his face.

Delilah watched horrified as Gin picked up her spoon, scraped a mouthful of porridge onto it and gently placed his fingers under her chin, ultimately forcing her to look deep into his sky blue eyes. And before she knew what was happening, Gin had succeeded in placing a portion of the dreaded porridge into her mouth.

From the moment Delilah had swallowed the porridge, she had instantly started coughing and attempting to get rid of the taste.

"Aw come on, Lielee, it's not that bad…I made it for you from the bottom of my heart"

Delilah looked at the bowl of porridge and then at Gin, and saw him scraping out another mouthful and placing in front of her lips:

"Say ah"

And she found herself conceding and eating(and secretly enjoyed) the breakfast which Gin was pushing down her throat. She had never been able to say no to Gin's eyes and a part of her hoped that she would never really have to…

…..

After breakfast and many playful remarks from Gin about how he knew her secret of liking porridge, the two of them had found themselves in the living room and playing on the carpeted floor. No matter how hard Delilah tried to be angry with Gin, it never really lasted for long, and she was certain that something terrible would have to happen before she would ever consider to really hurt him mentally or physically.

Soon enough her daddy had appeared with a curious looking red box. She turned to Gin hoping to find an answered to her unspoken question, and all she saw was his usual mischievous smile. And once her daddy had placed the box in between her and Gin, she immediately hurried forward and opened it, ultimately sating her curiosity.

It was filled with many little blocks which had a bumpy tops, and after dumping all of them onto the floor. Something in Delilah's mind clicked, as she began to join them together and make little structures.

Both Gin and her daddy had long since approached her and sat patiently hoping that she would discover what this new game was for herself.

"Lego…it's lego" she finally said.

The two adults laughed and Gin was the one who congratulated her:

"Little Lielee is clever, little Lielee just needs to be loved"

Her daddy promptly agreed and soon enough the three of them had began to gather together the lego and join the pieces together to create a building which was close to their hearts. And it was not long after that Delilah's mother had come to join them. And after an hour of diligently connecting the lego cubes together and finally made a replica of the house in which Delilah was being raised in. It was a symbolic gesture no doubt, as Delilah was sure that their lives would always be this simple and blissful.

With her tender age of four years old, she had never considered the possibility that one day her perfect world would come crumbling down and she would eventually be separated from the two soul reapers who had been in her life from the very beginning. Yet there were two elements to her peaceful life and they were that her mother was still alive and her biological had no clue about her existence. And neither her mother, her daddy or Gin wanted her to be passed into Jūshirō Ukitake's care as they were sure that it would do her a lot more harm then good.

**So Gin managed to use his gaze to coax Delilah into eating the porridge using his eyes. Something which is reminiscent of the present no doubt. I thought that the lego building scene was cute and symbolic of the peaceful and loving family life which Delilah is missing so terribly in the present.**

**On a side note, I know that there hasn't been much mention of Delilah interacting with her mother, but there will be a shorter past arc further on in the story when Delilah is informed of her mother's true heritage.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND NOW UNDERSTAND HOW GIN AND AIZEN MANAGED TO DEFUSE THE SITUATION WITH DELILAH AND MIMI. IF YOU WANT MORE THEN PLEASE ****REVIEW****!**

**Until next time!**


	34. The Art Of Writing (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I'm the same as I am both a sweet tooth and I can't stand plain porridge. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

It was a little after Delilah had entered into her fifth year of life in the living world that Sōsuke Aizen, the soul reaper whom she had acknowledged as being her father had decided that after having learnt to speak and read, he and her mother considering that writing would be a good thing to teach her. After all attending school in the human world was not a viable solution for Delilah to be educated especially since she fluctuated between being mature to lapse back to her truer nature of being a helpless infant(which would have been the case had she not been forced to hide her spiritual pressure in a gigai and if she had been residing in the soul society!)

From the moment he opened the dining room, he was meet with the beaming faces of two females each possessing those intriguing indigo eyes but whilst one had luscious wavy finer brown hair and the other with equally long hair coloured white. Both of them seemed perfectly blissful and Sōsuke Aizen hoped to use Delilah's jolly mood to get her to progress as far as possible in the art of writing as they were able.

Once he had closed the door with his free hand, he approached mother and daughter and slowly placed the pile of children's books in front of Delilah. And it was from the top of the pile that he removed the wad of plain paper and placed them in front of Delilah, as well as removing a pack of paint and brushes from his inner jacket pocket and putting them in reaching distance.

After he had occupied the chair to Delilah's right, it was on her mother's instruction along that he prepared one of the brushes and waited for Delilah's mother to speak.

"Little one, you are already high skilled with reading and your daddy and I believe that the time has come for you to move onto the next level"

Delilah blinked and asked the obvious question:

"What would that be Mummy?"

Her mother's face lit up in a loving smile:

"Why the art of writing of course"

For the next hour, her mother announced each letter of the Japanese alphabet and slowly, very slowly Sōsuke painted each letter on the pieces of paper in front of her. And he couldn't be more relieved to see how hard she was concentrating as that meant that they would be able to progress quite far on this day.

Once they had gone through all forty-six letters, Delilah had began to run her little hands over the newly dried ink. Sōsuke was considering that having taught Delilah to read was the most beneficial lesson, he could have even given her as her learning seemed to have changed to the level of advanced by her mere habit of both reading and feeling each of the letter which she would encounter on the pages of the books which she was allowed to read. He hoped that her understanding of the letters would mean that holding a paint brush and producing those letters for herself would go a little easier then he first assumed.

…..

It was after lunch and many prompts from Delilah's parents to encourage her to pursue the skill of writing. That Sōsuke and Delilah's mother had lain out the writing utensils once more and in front of Delilah they had placed a wad of lined paper. Even though they themselves didn't use it in their day to day activities, they hoped that it would guide Delilah in producing legible letters. And from Delilah's curious expression, it was obvious that she was excited to prove that she could aster one of the more advanced skills of life.

Once they had reassumed their positions beside Delilah, Sōsuke helped Delilah to hold the paint brush once more and continued to hold her hand. He was somewhat relieved that she hadn't rejected his offer to help her and he hoped that in the future, when he and Gin were due to train her to become a soul reaper, he hoped that she would be this cooperative as well.

Gradually the two of them began to produce the first letter which came out rather smudged and shaky. It was her first attempt and he and her mother could not help but praise her.

"Well done little one…you have made me so proud"

"I knew you could do it little Delilah"

Both were compliments which made Delilah blush and have a more serious look of determination upon her face, no doubt want to progress further.

They progressed further along in the alphabet and it didn't take long for Delilah to be confident in using the brush by herself. Sōsuke knew that he had discovered something very useful about his honorary daughter. Deep down she was proud and he knew that in the future if he could both get her interest enough in a subject and then encourage her to pursue it on her own accord.

Once he and Delilah's mother were sure that she knew how to produce each of the Japanese letters, he chose the first book on the pile and placed it in front of Delilah. He soon began to read the first line and ran his finger under each words, hoping that his student would find the relationship between the words he was reading and how it was presented with the printed novel.

Over the next couple of hours, he continued to read the story and slowly but surely his little Delilah was writing out each of the words in a coherent fashion upon the remaining lined paper. A part of him could tell that each time she glanced a little longer at each word, she copied the words which were on each page. Copying or writing from what he was reading to her didn't matter for the time being, but he was optimistic that soon enough she would stop relying on looking at the words and with her second favourite hobby of reading(as running around outside with Gin was clearly the first), he hoped that her learning the basics of writing would encourage her to begin producing her own words and gradually she would be able to write complete essays and other forms of writing to a very high standard. Something which would no doubt benefit her once she entered into the thirteen court guard squads.

**There you have it, Delilah has been introduced to writing which shows why Jūshirō Ukitake didn't have to bring a tutor in to train her. Also whilst I chose the Japanese alphabet to keep in line with the original cannon, though when I refer to her reading or writing actual sentences, they will be done in English. This chapter also shows how Delilah's mother and Sōsuke managed to work together as parents to encourage their daughter to progress as far as possible, something which Delilah is currently lacking with her life in the Ukitake household no doubt.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! NEXT UP DELILAH STARTS TO LEARN ABOUT THE SOCIETY SOCIETY! SO PLEASE ****REVIEW**** AND GIVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Until next time!**


	35. Her Mother's Sorrow (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I am glad that I am making the true relationship between Delilah and Sōsuke Aizen clear whilst also giving hints of some plot which will be revealed later on.**

From the moment that her mother had helped her down the stairs and given breakfast, she had wondered over to the front door and sat down. It was a typical activity for her to do, especially when neither her daddy nor Gin were around. She loved her mother dearly but there were days when her mother could bare to look at her and a part of her wondered if it had something to do with her long white hair. So it was on a day such as this that she chosen to sit and wait for the eventual arrival of her daddy and her perfect playmate as she was more then convinced that they would be able to help her mother return to her jolly old self and make her forget about her worries.

She continued to wait in front of the door and after what seemed to be an eternity, she heard a faint knock upon the front door and it was at that moment that she realised that the sun was already beginning to set. As she rose to her feet, her legs felt stiff from sitting for such an incredibly long time but now she knew that her daddy and Gin had at last come.

"Come on in" she heard her mother call out from the kitchen and she watched as the front door opened and her heartbeat increased with excitement.

And soon enough she can face to face with her daddy's ever knowing face and Gin's secret smile.

It did not take her long for her to be overwhelmed with happiness as she rushed forward and instantly wrapped her little arms(or try to) wrap her little arms around their legs. And it was also immediately that they leaned down and wrapped there own arms around her tiny little body.

In Delilah's mind, their arrival would bring the smile back onto her mother's face and they would start telling her about the soul society, the place where they came from. This was something which she had desired to know for such an incredibly long time…

"How are you today, little Lielee?" she heard Gin ask her.

Delilah looked up at the two of them and her eyes portrayed concern, and from their understanding expressions they knew that her mother was also having one of her 'bad' days. She may have never known the real reason as to why her mother sometimes acted so cold, but her daddy and Gin both seemed to know something she did not, and she hoped that sometime in the future all of these unanswered questions would be revealed to her.

"So what's it like living in the soul society?"

Both of the captains glanced towards each other and they simply smiled knowing that it was her manner of changing the subject. Yet that did halt her frowning, crossing her arms and pouting, evidently annoyed that she could deduce what thoughts were passing through their minds.

And Gin's smile increased:

"Come on Lielee…let us go the living room, eh?"

It was an innocent enough question but sufficient to lighten the tense mood and allow them to progress onto more interesting topics.

….

Promptly the three of them headed towards the living room and they were meet with extreme tidiness. Along with her mother's distance attitude towards her, on bad days she seemed to try and block out the pain by obsessively cleaning, cooking and simply going overboard with all of the household chores. Delilah had still not yet understood that her mother didn't hate her but rather was plagued with a great amount of guilt considering who her biological father was, especially since due to her heritage she could have never had Delilah with Sōsuke Aizen.

As soon as her daddy and Gin occupied places on the couch, she quickly jumped into the laps and almost squealed when they started attacking her with an onslaught of tickles. This was no doubt something which eased the mood and made Delilah forget about her mother's extreme sorrow.

Once they were comfortable, Delilah's mother appeared with a tray containing drinks and snacks and a refreshed smile upon her face. It seemed that the presence of her daddy and Gin had made her mother forget whatever troubled her and much to her curiosity, her daddy always knew how to make her mother happy and make her love her once again.

"So how was the captain's meeting?" she heard her mother ask in a truly interested tone.

Her daddy was the one to answer:

"The head captain just asked us to give a general report and introduced a new training regime to all of the squads"

Delilah glanced towards her daddy wondering how exactly they could be in two places at the same time and she saw her daddy smiling at her:

"Our lieutenants took the reigns much like they always do"

She gazed at the two of them intrigued and she couldn't help but admire their captain's uniforms and a part of her wondered what she would look like wearing one of those soul reaper robes.

For the next minutes they munched on the snacks and consumed the juices which her mother had brought them and Delilah was feeling a little more comfortable around her mother. After all it seemed that she was passing into the apologetic stage and she won't be surprised if her mother treated her to all sorts of sweet things and new toys and clothes to make up with how distances she had been with her.

Delilah was the one to break the silence by asking the same question as before:

"So what's it like living in the soul society?"

Her daddy nodded and began to speak:

"Well little Delilah Gin and I live in the Seireitei"

Delilah titled her head in fascination:

"Daddy, you and Gin are soul reaper captains aren't you?"

"Someone's very clever aren't they?" Gin congratulated her whilst her daddy grinned widely, no doubt pleased that she had started to read some of the books which he had left behind for her.

Delilah blushed a little and waited for her daddy to continue.

"The Seireitei is where all soul reapers and nobles live whereas the other souls reside in the Rukkon district"

Delilah nodded and questioned him about the Rukkon district:

"Daddy can't the souls who live in the Rukkon district visit the Seireitei?"

It was an innocent enough question but quite a difficult one to answer:

"Well Delilah, even though the separation between the upper and the lower classes in the living world is rarely enforced, the governing body known as Central 46 still strongly implements these laws of segregation to essentially separate those who have power and those who do not"

At the moment that Sōsuke Aizen had mentioned Central 46, their had been an exchange of glances between him and Delilah's mother, almost as if there was something that she was missing or they were refusing to tell her about.

"If I were to ever go to the soul society, where would I go?"

It was a couple of seconds later that her mother, her father and Gin had burst into a fits of laughter causing Delilah to becoming increasingly irritated.

"Isn't that obvious my little princess…?"

Delilah turned to look at her mother's kind face:

"…you're place would be in the safe confines of the Seireitei"

**This chapter may have been a little slow but I thought that it was important to show how there were times that Delilah's mother became depressed when her daughter started to look more and more like her biological father. Delilah has also been introduced to the Seireitei and her difficulty to understand the separation between the Rukkon district residents and the Seireitei. This will hopefully show why she doesn't stick her nose up at the lower classes in the future...**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PRETTY PLEASE ****REVIEW****! IT'LL PROMPT ME TO START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Until next time!**


	36. The 13 Court Guard Squads (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, yes Izuru and Momo are both Gin's and Aizen's lieutenants. Plus I thought the word segregation fit as most of the inhabitants of the Seireitei seemed to always look down on those from the Rukkon district and literally have indestructible walls to keep them out. I hope you enjoy the following chapter :)**

"Delilah…! Delilah…! Come on downstairs sweetheart"

At the sound of her mother's voice alone, Delilah closed the book which she was reading and placed it onto her bedside table. It was a book discussing the intricacies of the soul and the soul reapers and was gaining a clearing picture of what the Seireitei could look like. The more she thought about the soul society, the more she wondered why her mother had chosen to reside in the living world where she would clearly lead a simpler yet regal life from within the world of the Seireitei and stay with her daddy and Gin.

It was soon after that she exited from her bedroom and began to make her way down the stairs. She was rather eager to learn about the thirteen court guard squad which she had only read a little about, as she was sure that her daddy was the one who properly wished to introduce her to them.

Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she immediately came face to face with the two soul reapers who she had been thinking about. She was relieved that they came and she was sure that they would tell her more about the soul society and it's residents.

And when their gazes met, she immediately hurried forward and leapt into their awaiting arms. The two of them embraced her and she laughed in joy. Her mother provided her with the feminine touch needed in her life and a mother's love, but her daddy and Gin knew how to educate her as well as keep her entertained. They seemed to know everything about her and she hoped that one day she would learn everything about them.

It was not long after that they headed towards the dining room and they occupied some chairs, and Delilah twiddled her fingers in anticipation.

After a few seconds, Gin had removed a wad of flossy paper from his inner pocket and slowly began to place what appeared to be photographs in front of her. There were more men then women and whilst some of them appeared seemed to be nobles and others seemed to be commoners. And soon enough she recognised the pictures of both her daddy and Gin and saw them in their full soul reaper uniform.

"These thirteen photographs are the captains of the thirteen court guard squads"

Upon hearing Gin's explanation, Delilah's eyes widened in intrigue.

"Captains…like you and daddy"

Suddenly she noticed that her daddy and Gin were wearing their full soul reaper uniforms, and her mouth starting opening wide. She was silently annoyed at herself at how short sighted she had been, and their traditional attire made her learning about the thirteen court guard squads even more interesting.

For the next fifteen minutes, Gin told her about each and every one of her captains and which squads were under their control. And as she heard his explanation, she spent a few thorough seconds analysing each of the photographs and tried to remembered each of their faces and appearances. As a part of her was certain that she would be able to meet them at one point in the future…

…..

"So Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is the both the head captain and the leader of the thirteen court guard squads"

She saw both her daddy and Gin grinning widely and nearly bursting into laughter, and it caused Delilah to frown as she was sure that she hadn't accidentally mispronounced his name.

"Yes darling he is the head captain"

Delilah continued to gaze at the picture of the elderly man and deep inside her she could not help but shake the feeling that regardless of his feeble appearance he was indeed a formidable foe.

Her daddy and Gin then went onto explain about what second division's responsibility was and she was sure that the captain of that squad would be a useful ally. After all they were the punishment squads. She then learnt about Gin's squad and was extremely interested to learn about Izuru and how studious he had also been. When she heard about the fourth division, she could not help but think about her mother and her healing talents. She had only injured herself a handful of times but she was sure that her mother's abilities were truly out of this world and perhaps resembled that of Captain Unohana's own capabilities.

Yet her daddy's squad was the one which she felt that she could most relate to, as it depended on the soul reaper's intellectual strength rather then their physical skills. And this was part of the reason why she was sure that it would the best place for her, as her daddy's squad would clearly be a powerful one. However she was certain that Byakuya Kuchiki of sixth division could perhaps come close in skill and personality due to his code of conduct being honour. The seventh division, which Gin said had a captain that looked like a dog and a decent lieutenant, believed in the ideals of obligation and compassion and Delilah was somewhat wondering if when she became a soul reaper, she would be able to follow orders blindly without thinking it through like her daddy.

Hearing about the eighth division and it lecherous captain made her adamant that whatever occurred she wouldn't be understand that captain's control. Yet a part of could not help but wonder if the ninth division could have also benefited her by teaching her to be brave as a part of her could not help by admire her daddy and Gin for always knowing how to handle tough situations. The tenth division captain's photograph caused her to smile at seeing how young he was and she wondering if she could every reach as far as he had done. The eleventh division seemed to have members resembling that of savages and she was sure that it's captain would always remain a safe distance away from her. However Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of the twelfth division, was an interesting specimen as she was sure that he could sate her cursorily to learn more about how the world worked.

"Who's this white haired man?" she suddenly asked causing Gin to halt half way through his sentence.

And then she saw her daddy's and Gin's expression becoming exceptionally dark, almost as if the photograph was taboo of something.

It was at that moment that her mother had entered and that sealed her fate. Her question was promptly swept under the carpet as her instruction on the thirteen court guard squads continued minus anything related to that man. And it was only from logic alone that Delilah realised that she was looking at none other then captain of the thirteenth division.

And she could not help but wonder…

_Who is he? _

_Why is it that he looks like me?_

**Naughty...naughty Captain Aizen and Ichimaru, Delilah may have asked them about Jūshirō Ukitake but they didn't answer her question. Some time later however, they'll have no choice but to tell her. She has also learnt about the thirteen court guard squads and this information plus the books and the further discussions which they will have are what prepare her for the eventual outcome of her being brought to live in the Ukitake compound.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE ****REVIEW****! WITHOUT REVIEWS I AM SURE THE STORY WOULDN'T HAVE SURVIVED FOR THIS LONG, SO KEEP MY MOTIVATION GOING AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Until next time!**


	37. The Noble Clans (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I hope you can read this chapter in time as you are my most loyal and most supportive reader! Thank you so very much :)**

Over the next week Delilah had become obsessed with the thirteen court guard squads. She had spent hours and hours and hours making her way through the many tomes which her daddy had let behind for her(though he only really expected to get through one or two of the books). She had been so incredibly exhilarated to learn about her the thirteen court guard squads and how they had been created and she read many things about the captains and in some cases if they belonged to any notable families. And even though her mother always tensed up whenever she asked about the white haired captain, she could not help but try and make sense of what sort of person he could be from the scant amount of information which was available to her.

"What's on you mind, little Lielee?"

Delilah blinked once, twice, thrice and her dazed mind started to clear. She found herself half sitting half lying across the laps of both her daddy and Gin, and her curiosity about the white haired man faded away since learning about her two protectors being captains war still by far much more fascinating then a captain who had a strange likeness to her.

She was still in awe at realising how these two powerful captains dedicated so much time to teaching and caring for her, and the more considered her fortunate life, the more she realised how their love was all that she really wanted from life. Even if her mother was sure that becoming a soul reaper was her fate.

After twenty minutes of deep thought, Delilah found herself wondering where her daddy and Gin actually lived and now that she knew that they were indeed soul reaper captains, she was most eager to know how they managed to house so many soul reapers. As a part of her was convinced that the Seireitei couldn't really be as vast in area as Karakura Town.

"Daddy…Gin…"

The two of them immediately stirred from their own thoughts and she found herself eyeing her daddy and asking the question which her books had not given her the answers to.

"Where do you live…in the Seireitei?"

She saw her two protectors looking at each other and smiling all knowingly, and slowly she was shifted to a spot in between the two of them and she swung her legs in anticipation of lesson.

"Well Delilah, I occupy the captain's quarters in squad five's barracks and Gin occupies his designated corners in squad three's barracks"

Delilah nodded and gazed deeper into her daddy's eyes, silently asking him for more information about the barracks.

"As you may have already guessed each of thirteen squads have their own barracks and if one were to walk at a normal pace then to travel from one barrack to another then it would take two or three days to get there"

Delilah turned her head towards Gin and he added:

"Our homes are large like palaces but plain, extremely plain…they are not filled with love like yours"

Delilah smiled secretly knowing that they were the ones who brought love into her life and she was sure that it didn't matter where she lived because with them, any place could be her home.

…..

It was later on in the day that the three of them met up once more in the living room and Delilah knew that she was at last learn about the four noble clans of the soul society.

"The first and the older noble family which has survived through many diversities are the Kuchikis"

Delilah's ears immediately perked up at the mention of 'Kuchiki' as she immediately thought of the picture of the young, formidable Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain of the sixth division and she asked the question which she already knew the answer to.

"Byakuya…Byakuya Kuchiki, he's a part of that clan, isn't he?"

Both her daddy and Gin smiled:

"Yes darling…but he's also the head of his clan"

Her eyes widened in admiration and she saw their reassuring smiles.

"Ah, a true Kuchiki through and through who believes in maintaining the rigid laws of the soul society"

Delilah nodded understanding what they had told her.

"The second noble clan are the Shihoins and they are the caretakers of the Tenshiheisōban, or the House of Godly Gears and the Hōgu, or the Treasure Tool"

They continued to give her a brief history of the Shihoin clan but Delilah was more interested in knowing who was their leader, as she was sure that there had not been any photograph of a current captain.

"Who…who is the head of that clan?"

The two captains immediately stopped their explanation and nodded:

"The head of the clan is Yoruichi Shihoin and she is currently residing in the living world…"

Delilah was sure that they were omitting an important piece of information and their gins grew much wider:

"…and she is also your chosen godmother"

Her eyes became large and her mouth opened in awe.

"Godmother..? Can…can i meet her?"

Her daddy was the one to respond:

"I am sure that one day soon you two will be able to meet and bond"

Delilah smiled pleased at knowing that she another mother out there.

Over the next hour they told her about the Shiba clan and their eccentricities and how the previous head had been the lieutenant of the thirteenth division until his untimely demise. Lastly she learnt about the Kasumiōji clan and how they were in charge of building weapons for the royal family.

Out of all of the noble clans she had learnt about, the mere mention of the royal family had immediately ignited many questions within the depths of her mind. She wondered if their was a soul king and she couldn't comprehend why he seemed so familiar to her yet so far away all at the same time…

Yet her unease was promptly subdued as the three of them headed for lunch and by that time, she was more intrigued to learn about the head captain and one nobleman in particular by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki.

**There you have it, Delilah has finally learnt about the noble families and has also been introduced to Byakuya Kuchiki. Whilst also learning that Yoruichi Shiohin is her godmother! The four noble houses I chosen as the main ones may not be accurate but I thought that tying up that loose end would make the plot flow better.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW****! THEY ARE MY SOURCE OF MOTIVATION AND THEY WILL HELP ME TO PLAN THE NEXT ARC OF THIS STORY! SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**


	38. The Role Of The Soul Reaper (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, Delilah will meet her godmother very soon but her influence will only come into play once Delilah is nearing adulthood :)**

Once Delilah had started to enter into her sixth year of life, she had many questions regarding her mother's choices in her life as well as her own. She was very grateful that her daddy and Gin spent so much time with her, but as she made her way down the stairs, she was becoming more and more convinced that she needed to ask her mother and hopefully learn why she was so cagey about some aspects of her life.

And from the moment she crossed the threshold to the kitchen, she was faced with her mother bearing a confused expression upon her face.

"Good morning sweetheart, is there something wrong?"

Delilah took a deep breath and voiced her true thoughts:

"Mama, why do we live in the physical world?"

Her mother's face became dark and her eyes became solemn, and before she knew what her mother was going to do next, she felt loving arms wrap around her and she was stunned to hear faint sobs. And promptly realised that her mother had succumbed to tears and no matter how hard she tried to understand why, all she could do was remain still and hope that her warmth would be enough.

And then she heard her mother's almost inaudible words:

"Baby, my precious baby…I am so sorry, so very sorry…I never wanted…"

But Delilah didn't hear the rest of her mother's anguished cries and all she could do was hold her mother's shaking body. At her tender age she didn't know how to deal with her mother's guilt and she sincerely wished for her daddy and Gin to appear…

"Knock…Knock…is anyone home?"

Mother and daughter suddenly parted and her mother quickly dried her tears, and her pained face calmed. Her moment of weakness had passed and the two of them entered into the hallway and came face to face with the two captains.

It was almost instantaneously that Gin and Delilah embraced and her daddy and mother also greeted each other with the usual peek on the lips. From the brief exchange of glances between Delilah and her daddy, she had given him a sign that her mother had been rather upset and she was sure that if anyone could make her mother happy, it was him.

"Daddy…Gin…will you tell me more about the soul society?"

She then saw her mother's relieved face and she knew that changing the subject was the best way for her to go.

Both of them smiled and Gin was the one who responded:

"Lielee…I think you'll be more interested to learn what make a soul reaper"

At the term of the 'soul reaper', Delilah's ears perked up and she grinned with anticipation.

She had read a great deal about the Seireitei and the noble clans and a part of her knew that learning about the role of the soul reaper would greatly benefit her when the time came. Both her daddy and her mother was so sure that she would make a brilliant soul reaper, but she had no clue how she would adjust to such a place after having been born into the living world.

…..

From the moment that the three of them had taken their places on the sofa in the living room, they spent some time smiling at each other and it was her daddy who had commenced their conversation:

"So how many of the books have you managed to read so far, darling?"

A faint blush appeared on her face and she responded:

"Six" she answered with a tone of clarity.

Gin smiled and continued their conversation:

"And which one of the thirteen captains is your third favourite?"

Delilah smiled as if was obvious that they thought that she had chosen then as their first two favourites and after roughly five minutes she came up with her answer:

"I suppose it would either be Byakuya Kuchiki or the head captain"

Gin laughed and her daddy nodded his head in approval, and their conversation was cut short when her mother entered into the living room with a tray containing many sort of snacks and sweet smiling tea. And it was twenty minutes later they consumed all the goodies and Delilah's lesson was set to begin.

"Well I am sure that you know everything about the history of the soul society now and I believe that the time has come for me to inform you of the basic elements which make up one's training to become soul reaper…"

Delilah nodded and waited patiently for him to continue.

"To fully graduate as a soul reaper you must master at least first two of the three main elements…they are Zanjutsu, Kidō and Kaidō"

Delilah listened intently and waited for his extended explanation:

"Zanjutsu comprises of sword combat…Kidō has two categories which are Bakudō, the offensive spells and Hadō are the offensive attacks. Lastly Kaidō is the art of advanced healing and the captain of the fourth division is known to have masted this skill completely"

Delilah titled her head:

"And Mama is quite good as well, isn't she?"

Her daddy lovingly caressed her hand and Delilah turned her head away with embarrassment and heard his response:

"Your mother's skill could perhaps match or be superior to that Retsu Unohana"

Delilah nodded and then went onto ask:

"And what sort of things do soul reapers do?"

It was a simple question to say the least but Delilah wanted to be sure of what their duties were.

"Well little Delilah a soul reaper's principal duty is to open the passage to the soul society for deceased human spirits or wholes but if these wholes have some overbearing regrets then they usually transform into hollows…"

From the term 'hollow', she knew that it must have meant something dark and dangerous and her assumptions were promptly confirmed:

"Hollows are monsters who have lost their hearts and who seek to consume innocent whole spirits. The only way to deal with them is to purify them and preferably slice their head in two"

Delilah grimaced at his last phrase.

And for the remainder of the afternoon she learned about the many finer details of each of the three areas and even though being a soul reaper had seemed like a distance possibility for her for quite a long time, it was starting to become an intriguing and respectable career choice. As she was sure that with two captains as her teachers she could fulfil her hidden potential even if she herself was not yet able to see it.

**Oh Delilah has finally managed to muster the courage to ask her mother about why they live in the physical world, but she didn't receive a clear response. Who knows what Delilah's mother, Captain Aizen and Gin know which she does not? It also seems that having learnt more about the role of a soul reaper, Delilah is now growing accustomed to the idea and this explains the present when she asked about her education.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AS I VALUE THEM MOST HIGHLY SINCE THEY ARE MY ONLY SUPPORT TO NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY!**

**Until next time!**


	39. One's Zanpakutō (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, and I have realised that I should have used the term 'Zanjutsu' instead of 'Zankensoki' which is the broad term used to refer to Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hahō and Kidō. I am so fortunate to have such a supportive and knowledgable Bleach fan and I promise to spend more time researching before filling in the blanks. And I have amended the previous chapter accordingly. :)**

_**The term zanpakuto or the Soul Cutter Sword are generally considered to be the other half of the soul reaper. In a sealed state they have the appearance of the traditional Japanese sword and they are usual referred to as being an Asauchi. However when they are in released state their shape and form usual reflects it's user.**_

Delilah continued to read and reflect on the information which was present with the book her daddy had given her regarding every use of the basic zanpakuto. She was sure that there wasn't any mention on the advanced stage of the weapon, and she wouldn't be that surprised if when the next time they were due to have a lesson, she would learn about the shikai and the bankai.

_**In some cases, a rare amount of soul reaper are able to acquire a zanpakuto through accessing their soul ribbon and meeting the true form of their sword. Whilst this is extremely uncommon, some of the most formidable soul reaper have gained their zanpakutos in this way. **_

Upon reading these words, Delilah was certain that the head captain had surely gained his zanpakutō in this manner and there was a small voice in the back of her mind which was telling her that she would probably find her own from deep within her very soul.

It was later on in the day that Delilah found herself following her daddy and Gin into the back garden, and she was starting to become more and more intrigued at swords which she saw them holding in their sheaths around their waists. She was certain that as captains that would surely have mastered bother their shikai and their bankai. And a part of her was also mesmerised by their soul reaper uniforms and she wondered how it would suit her when the time came.

"Hey there daddy, little Lielee sees to be very excited about something, doesn't she?"

Gin always referred to Captain Aizen as 'daddy' whenever he was subtly teasing her, and in most cases she would play along with his game.

She crossed her arms and huffed:

"I'm no baby Gin"

There was a playful look in the pink silver haired captain and in turn she glared at him, daring him to continue his taunts.

"You'll be a baby until you can grow big boobs and…"

But Gin wasn't able to find the right words to finish his mocking declaration, yet Delilah was more concerned with the sideways glances which her daddy was giving him.

"Captain…?"

A serious smile appeared on his face and she saw him gripping onto his zanpakutō.

"Big boobs…?" she heard her daddy ask.

An embarrassed red tinge appeared on Gin's face and for only a slight second, did he look away from her. With her young age, Delilah wasn't still not aware of the complicated relationships between men and women especially since Gin himself had been so adamant to wrap her up in cotton wool and keep her innocent.

"Did I really say that?"

Gin's voice was very faint and Delilah was rather annoyed that she couldn't understand the conversations which was taking place from within the depths of their eyes.

Her daddy simply laughed and within a matter of seconds, he unsheathed his sword and the awkward moment which had taken place between him and Gin was forgotten.

"This is the most basic form of a zanpakutō"

The handle was green with white diamonds, it had a hexagonal hilt and a thin rusty blade stretching out little over a metre length. It was extremely plain and it rather disappointed Delilah not to be able to see her daddy's shikai.

"You seem disappointed, my child"

Delilah twiddled her fingers flustered and said:

"What about your shikai daddy?"

Gin chuckled suddenly:

"Someone's been reading a lot, haven't they?"

Delilah's eyes hardened and Gin's smile only grew larger.

"Very well then…"

But before her daddy could concentrate his spiritual pressure into his blade, Gin rushed forward and pushed him onto the ground. And before Delilah could hurry forward and see exactly what occurred, her daddy put up his hand and said something which was clearly directed at Gin and not her.

"Do you really believe that I would influence my own daughter?" his tone was scary and it caused her to back away and her eyes to flickered with fear. And before she rush back to the house, Gin had hurried forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Once the two captains had regained their composure, and her daddy slowly approached her and she saw his zanpakutō once more. She watched amazed as her daddy shut his eyes tightly and quickly held onto his blade and it was not before long that the once rusty blade become a shiny white.

And soon enough her curiosity overwhelmed her and she gradually reached out and touched the blade.

After another few moments, she saw her daddy's caring smile and she felt his spiritual pressure slowly creeping into her own hidden power. It was a warm sensation to be sure but for some reason, her own spiritual pressure wasn't able to completely connect with his own.

Delilah merely considered this to be a minor inconvenience as she was still not aware of her true parentage. There was no doubt that if hers and Jūshirō Ukitake's spiritual pressure would have come in contact then they would have completely recognised each other as being next of kin.

Sōsuke Aizen had sworn from the day of Delilah's conception that he would never abandon her because of their lack of a blood connection. And deep down, he knew that the only bond they shared was through the one he shared with her mother and if ever anything happened to the love of his life, then he would be her proxy.

Death was something which he refused to even consider in regards to Delilah's mother, as that could essentially mean that he would lose half his soul. But he knew if there ever came a day when he was required to fight against Delilah's biological father, then this proxy bond would be the only thing going for him.

**There you have it, Delilah has seen Captain Aizen's zanpakutō regardless of Gin's essential fear of Delilah falling under the hypnosis of Aizen's ****Kyōka Suigetsu. A little bit of humour as well with Gin mentioning 'big boobs' and a possible reason as to why Delilah was able to quickly forgive her daddy and Gin for abandoning her.**

**I HOPE I SUCCEEDED WITH THE HUMOUR ASPECT OF THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS ARE THE STORY'S LIFELINE AND I WAIT FOR THEM WITH GREAT ANTICIPATION!**

**Until next time!**


	40. In Awe Of Her, Part 1 (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones after that as they are dedicated to you.**

It was already past eight when Delilah had been roused from her trance induced state from the mere act of reading, by the sound of three distinctive knocks on the front door. Her first reaction was to worry who could have come when her daddy was sitting opposite her and Gin was not present as he had some business which needed to be taken care of in the soul society. And it was after a few moments that her daddy looked up from his own book and she heard his suggestion:

"Darling…why do you go and answer the door?"

Delilah nodded, placed the book to one side and made her way over to the front door. A part of her was fearful and another was curious. Soon enough, she placed her hand onto the door and slowly opened it to reveal those who had been penitently waiting on the other side.

The first guest was a tall slender woman with dark skin and a long purple hair tied back in a top ponytail, and her eyes were of the shade of shining gold. She wore a long black turtle next and matching black tight trousers, her jumper mimicked that of kimono and much like the leg warmers which adorned her ankles, it was orange.

The second guest was a tall man with messy, light-blond hair with strands framing the sides of his face and also hanging between his eyes, along with a stubbled chin. His eyes were simply grey. He wore a dark green coat adored with two white diamonds patters along its bottom half, with an accompanying dark shirt and pants to match. And in his hand he head a fan.

"Good morning, Delilah…I am Yoruichi Shihoin and this loser to my left is Kisuke Urahara"

Hearing her name had caused Delilah's heartbeat to exhilarate and from the mere shock of the situation, it was almost as if her heart was pounding in her eyes and she felt a little dizzy. She had never thought that she would actually be able to meet her godmother face to face and from her confident composure, her shock soon turned to awe.

"It's…it's very nice to meet you both" she managed to stutter and she was pleased when her godmother offered her her hand, and after a very shaky attempt to lift her hand, the two of them shook hands. Her handshake with Kisuke Urahara went a little easier as his presence was no where near as formidable as that of her godmother.

For a time, only silence could be heard, as neither of the two parties knew how to break the awkwardness. And it was only when she felt a familiar hand being placed onto her shoulder, that she came back to reality and heard her daddy's reassuring voice:

"Why don't you three come inside?"

It was for a split second that Yoruichi glanced towards her daddy and with a truly compassionate tone, she answered:

"It wouldn't look very good with the neighbours if we discuss things which are well beyond this world"

Delilah nodded and promptly the three of them followed Captain Aizen into the house, where Delilah would hopefully relinquish some of her timidness around her godmother and her interesting looking companion.

…..

Once Delilah and the two guests were comfortably sitting in the living room, her initial surprise and silence around her godmother and Kisuke Urahara was beginning to fade. She had heard a few stories about her godmother but she had never expected Yoruichi Shihoin to have such a commanding presence and this was part of the reason why she wanted to ask about what position she had held whilst residing within the walls of the Seireitei and why she subsequently gave it up.

"Yoruichi…" she announced in a shaky voice, still finding it difficult to completely ease herself into a normal conversation with her big bosomed godmother.

Yoruichi nodded and prompted her on:

"Yes Delilah…"

Her godmother's voice was still just as tender from the first time that she had introduced herself and Kisuke. Even though Delilah was sure that she had never meet the pair in her entire seven years of life, the manner in which they smiled at her and how at ease they were, made her wonder otherwise.

"You and Kisuke Urahara were once captains…"

"Yes…Yoruichi was the former captain of the punishment force or squad two whilst I headed squad twelve and founded the department of research and development"

From the moment that Kisuke Urahara had spoken and Delilah could not help but feel a lot more at ease.

"If you held such respectable positions then why did you relinquish your roles to live in the living world"

In Delilah's mind, she couldn't understand why anyone would want to escape from such a peaceful world as the soul society seemed to be. Especially after everything which she had learnt about it from her daddy and Gin.

And as it happened, her daddy, who had remained in the room, stopped in his steps and waited, evidently wanting to know the answer for himself

Yoruichi smiled:

"As a captain one is expected to dedicate their lives to their duty to the Seireitei…and after five hundred years in those positions, coming to the living world was the only viable option to be exempted from such a responsibility and be allowed to live our lives to our own merit"

Delilah was about to ask how they had succeeded in living the Seireitei when she was sure from all the books which she had read that no soul reaper could legitimately resign unless they were prompted beyond their positions or had the authority of someone far superior to release them from their obligations. When Yoruichi came forward and took her hands into her own and looked straight into her eyes.

"I hear that you are curious about the flash step…"

A mild blush appeared on her face:

"…shall we go to the garden?"

At last Delilah has meet her godmother and as suggested by the title of the chapter, her general shyness around Yoruichi is because she has a commanding presence. I considered how to adapt the story line in how Aizen was not the dangerous traitor who went against the soul society.

This is part one of the 'In Awe Of Her' section. I was originally going to post it in 3,000 words but I decided otherwise.

**I HOPE YOU COULD SYMPATHISE WITH DELILAH'S DIFFICULTY TO SPEAK WITH SUCH A POWERFUL MATERNAL FIGURE (YORUICHI CAN BE QUITE SCARY IN THE CANNON). ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND IT WILL PROMPT ME TO CARRY ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO PLAN THE NEXT ARC!**

**Until next time!**


	41. In Awe Of Her, Part 2 (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I'm sure you'll appreciate this next one, as it is once again dedicated to you.**

Being along with her godmother was something which Delilah had not expected. Her daddy had come to her rescue before when she was finding it extremely difficult to find the words to speak with her, but he hadn't accompanied the two of them to the garden. At her young age, she wasn't aware of how her mother and her daddy were determined that the two of them ought to bond, as she would be the second more influential female figure after her mother. And in a not so distant future Yoruichi Shihoin would become the only mother in her immortal life.

"Delilah…?"

Delilah blinked once, twice, three times and realised that her godmother was very close to her now and waving her hand in front of her face as if to drag her out of her trance like state. And upon returning to reality, she jumped and was amazed to find how Yoruichi had gently placed her hand onto her shoulder and saw her entire body glowing in a faint pale yellow aura.

"Yuro…Yuroichi…"

Her godmother smiled and spoke:

"Are you ready, dear?"

Upon hearing the word 'dear', her face went bright red and she was relieved that Yoruichi wasn't able to see her shyness as she created quite a distance between them.

And it then all happened very suddenly, as the outlines of her godmother vanished and mere seconds later did she appear by her side. This movement had caused her to stumble back in shock and before she even had the chance to fall to the ground, Yoruichi had pulled her into her embrace.

For as long as fifteen minutes Delilah remained completely stunned as her godmother's arms wrapped themselves firmly around her and it was only after this time that Delilah's own defensive manner reseeded and slowly she eased into the warmth of Yoruichi Shihoin .

Slowly they pulled away from each other and Delilah found herself gradually accepting her godmother and no longer feeling so intimidated by her presence.

"This time I want you to watch very carefully and trust me…I do know what I'm doing…"

Delilah then felt as if she had been ripped through a white place and after a few blinks, she was stunned to see that they appeared in the centre of none other then the living room. For a few minutes she remained in disbelief as her brain was attempting to understand exactly how they had began their journey in the back garden and appeared in the living room, and the more she tried to comprehend the situation, the more it made her head hurt.

"That darling is called the flash step"

Both Delilah and Yoruichi turned their attention to Sōsuke Aizen, who sat comfortably on the sofa reading a book and bore a massive grin upon his face.

"It seems as if your mini practise lesson was a success"

Her godmother nodded and slowly released Delilah from her hold and upon doing so, she stumbled slightly and her daddy stood up quickly and pulled her into his arms.

And the two adults smiled to each other knowingly.

…..

Sitting around the table was a typical activity for Delilah but she was pleased that there were two extra individuals who were present. She had almost instantly warmed to Kisuke and after a brief training session with Yoruichi, her timidness was slowly fading away. And as she observed both her daddy and her mother sat around the table, she saw their smiles. They were familiar to her as it meant that something was going to happen, something which would directly effect her…

"So Yoruichi, you were very brave today…"

Both Delilah and her godmother turned their attention towards her naturally graceful mother and saw her cheeky grin.

"I was careful and practical…" her godmother said with a determined tone.

Delilah's ears perked up as she was sure that her mother was referring to Yoruichi's flash step demonstration.

"Is dragging my daughter through a fully fledged clasp step without rigorous training to hone her spiritual pressure really being careful and practical?"

Suddenly silence swept across the table and Delilah was sure that whatever the answer was, it was something which neither her mother nor her daddy wanted her to hear the secret which they were so desperately keeping.

For the next hour they continued to consume their lunch and the only noise present was the shuffling of the cutlery and the rustling of the clothes.

By the passing minutes Delilah was becoming more and more irritated at how neither one of the adults were speaking. It would be many years until she understood that they were communicating via more discreet means, and that would only occur once she learnt about the grand yet tightly concealed heritage of her mother.

Once they finished their meal, Delilah watched as Kisuke rose from his chair and approached her very slowly. Her mother seemed quite tense and before she knew what was happening, she saw Kisuke placing his hand in front of her face.

Soon enough her vision became blurred and her head became extremely heavy. Her eyes began to close and gradually she found herself falling deeper into the dark world. And the one image which would promptly fade away from her memory was Kisuke's glowing hand.

And from the moment that Delilah did in fact succumb to Kisuke's advanced level of kidō, that her daddy, her mother and Yoruichi also rose from their seats. They knew that the sleeping spell would not last long, maybe an hour tops, and there was a great deal to be done in the meantime.

**There you have it Delilah has been introduced to Yoruichi's flash step and the two of them have also managed to bond somewhat. Maybe this will explain why in her time of utter desperation, Delilah was able to perform the flash step to find her daddy. Also the lunch scene may have been a little slow, but I hope my hints will keeping you reading and maybe guessing what the big secret is.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND THE FINAL BONDING BETWEEN DELIAH AND HER GODMOTHER. PLEASE ****REVIEW**** AND GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE BREATHING LIFE INTO THIS STORY!**

**Until next time!**


	42. In Awe Of Her, Part 3 (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review, I tried to make this chapter both mysterious and as clear as possible, and this is once again dedicated to you.**

It had taken Kisuke and Yoruichi exactly ten minutes to gently remove Delilah from her gigai. The same artificial body which they had placed her into when she had been nothing more and nothing less then a helpless baby soul. And it was her honorary father who had prepared down covers onto the sofa, on which Delilah was lying still deeply asleep from Kisuke's kidō spell. As there was no doubt that if she saw herself in her baby soul form it could easily traumatise her. Because even though she had been informed about the soul society, she was blissfully unaware then her spiritual pressure was being suppressed.

Kisuke suddenly looked up from where he had been kneeling and saw Yoruichi entering with a massive scroll of what appeared to be pure cream silk. And to those who knew what it was used for, they referred to it as spiritual restrainers.

"Bring it here" he said quickly and she conceded to his request and rested it against the side of the sofa.

And soon enough, he reached for Delilah's arms and after muttering a kidō incantation, and once his hand started to glow, he reached for her right arm and carefully channeled his own spiritual pressure. It was in a matter of seconds that the outline of what appeared to by an glowing arm warmer.

"How many layers did you put on the first time, Kisuke?" Delilah's mother asked in a serious tone.

Kisuke continued to examine the glowing paraphernalia on Delilah's arm and responded;

"Ten…one on this arm and the equal amount on the other"

He then reached forward anew and pinched his fingers together, as if he were about to remove layers of Sellotape, and promptly enough the glowing paraphernalia began to unravel. Quickly he unwound it and it soon revealed itself to be none other then the special material which was waiting for him on the side.

After five minutes, the glowing paraphernalia turned out to be a messy pile of what appeared to be fabric stained with golden liquid. This dried liquid were remnants of any spiritual pressure which had come to the surface and be successfully tucked away amount the layers of silk, thus avoiding any sort of possibility for Delilah to accidentally alert the soul society of her existence.

Kisuke repeated the same action with Delilah's other arm and placed the ten layers of cloth beside the other one. And once the first part of the process had been completed, that Yoruichi had stated the one thing which Delilah's parents found difficult to say.

"There has been a lot of residual spiritual pressure, hasn't there?"

Kisuke nodded and answered:

"It's been seven years and at Delilah's young age, her spiritual pressure is still untamed and quite dangerous"

Silence ensued until it was Yoruichi who had nearly cried when she saw it:

"Is…is that the black rose?"

The four of them suddenly turned their attention to a the tiny black rose present on Delilah's right shoulder and her mother's face were extremely melancholy.

"It can't be, she can't have the mark…the Ukitake blood should have diluted my blood enough for her not to have it!"

Yoruichi's mouth opened wide and Sōsuke Aizen merely narrowed his eyes.

"Regardless of who her biological father may be, many of your siblings, your cousins and even your aunts and uncles have lost their lives simply because of their relation to him"

No one discussed who 'he' was, even identifying who he was taboo amongst them, and Kisuke turned towards Delilah once more and rapidly reached for the scroll and removed roughly twenty layers of this cream silk(yet as they were such fine things once Kisuke terminated the kidō then the padding would disappear and become a part of Delilah's own body) . After he was sure that he taken enough, he began to wrap the cloth around her bare arms and swiftly removed the kidō spell. Effectively making the spiritual pressure restraints invisible, and only accessible by his spiritual pressure alone.

He then rose to his feet and turned to face them:

"Whether Delilah resides in the living world or the soul society, having inherited his blood will mean that she can be tracked down by the most deadliest specimens of Hueco Mundo. Unless…"

It was Sōsuke who had responded:

"Unless what Kisuke?"

But Kisuke didn't dare say what needed to be done to hid Delilah's particular spiritual imprint, as it would most likely require a great personal sacrifice.

…..

It was roughly twenty minutes after Kisuke and Sōsuke had securely placed Delilah back into her gigai and checked that her spiritual levels were kept to a bare minimum or one that could be identified as a human, that Kisuke's sleeping spell finally began to wear off.

As she opened her eyes, Delilah was confusion nearly overwhelmed her and it was only with her mother and her daddy's reassuring smiles, that she did not seek to question how exactly she had fallen asleep in the first place. And neither her parents, nor her mother or Kisuke would dared to mutter a word of the gigai which suppressed half her spiritual pressure and the spiritual restrainers which keep the other half under control.

"Sweetie, we were wondering if you would like some ice cream for dessert?"

Delilah slowly nodded to her mother's question but was beginning to wonder what she was missing.

This sensation did not subside even when the evening came and she said her goodbyes to both Yoruichi and Kisuke. And as she watched the purple haired woman and the light blonde haired man walk away in the night. Delilah had no idea how the events which had transpired on this day would effect her seriously and very, very soon.

As she observed her parents from a distance, she tried to understand what worried them so much. It would be countless centuries until she would comprehend why she had lost her mother and why her spiritual pressure had been constrained for the first few years.

Jūshirō Ukitake was most definitely not the secret which was being so closely guarded. The clandestine matter was something far more deadly and far more incredible then Delilah or any other person who had been involved would have ever been able to deduce.

There was one thing that was becoming more and more clear to Delilah's parents…that the tiny black rose on her right shoulder, even though meticulously sealed could potentially grow as she did. And the personal sacrifice would have to be someone close to her…someone of her own blood.

**There you have it the sleeping spell was used so that they would check Delilah's spiritual pressure levels and not alert her to it. This ritual may also explain why Delilah's spiritual pressure went up suddenly when Tōshirō expelled her from her gigai and how the restraining of a baby soul's spiritual pressure is illegal. (And no one but Aizen, Gin, Kisuke and Yoruichi know that half of Delilah's power is still being suppressed as the special spiritual restrainers which were used aren't made in the soul society!)**

**I hope I explained the details clearly in this chapter (procrastination is a deadly enemy!)**

**Plus to answer your question (Windblade67) from the first part of 'In Awe Of Her', captains can only forfeit their posts in three circumstances, if they die, if they retire or if they are promoted.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE THREE PART 'IN AWE OF HER' SECTION IN WHICH DELILAH MEET HER GODMOTHER. PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP MY FAITH GOING IN THIS STORY!**

**Until next time!**


	43. Made To Forget (Flashback)

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review. I have read and reread your theory and even though it could make sense to the plot line so far, that isn't the big secret. The mark is not a hollow mark and even though Delilah is only half soul reaper, she doesn't have single drop of hollow inside her, so she is not a Visored. As for her blood being dangerous, well to put it simply her maternal relatives were slaughtered by hollows(to turn into fully fledged arrancars) because their blood shared the power of their patriarch, and thus it could mean the same for Delilah if her maternal heritage isn't concealed via a personal sacrifice before it's too late. As for having a child with Jūshirō Ukitake and not Sōsuke Aizen is due to the complications of creating a pure blood noble.**

**I hope that explains things and also peaks your curiosity even further. When the truth is finally revealed, I'm sure you'll be amazed.**

**Plus thanks for your complement on posting so regularly. Yet really and truly I wouldn't be motivated to do so, if Windblade67 wasn't a regular reviewer (you are my greatest support for this story!)**

From the very moment which Delilah had returned to the world of consciousness, she was suddenly hit by the sensation which had no refused to leave her side over the last year. It had all started when she had meet her godmother Yoruichi and even though her parents had assured her countless amounts of times that nothing had changed. She was not convinced. Gin seemed to be as blissful as ever and even though at the age of seven, she would not yet understand that whenever Gin was with her he was always happy. Yet she was sure that he wasn't the one who wanted to tell her any bad news.

As she headed down the stairs, she was starting to feel even more uneasy then before. She was trying to shake the feeling of utter doom but she was sure that something was going to happen. And soon enough she had entered into the kitchen and saw Gin sitting at the table and smiling, with her breakfast, something which she was sure that he had prepared.

"Good morning little Lielee…"

Delilah forced a smile and occupied her usual place, and once there she continued to gaze into Gin's calming eyes and allowed herself to temporarily forget her worries.

As she ate her perfectly toasted bread, the eggs were cooked just in the right way and there were tomatoes, cooked onions and other scrumptious things.

And the silence was promptly interrupted:

"How are you little Lielee?"

Delilah continued to munch on the food and sought comfort from his eyes.

"Okay…" she managed to respond in a meek tone.

Gin's smile faltered and his eyes became dark but his words proved to be rather confusing to her.

"Don't worry little princess…everything will turn out fine"

But before Delilah could question him him further, her mother and her daddy entered the kitchen and she saw their faces, and she knew that at last her unease would be quelled…hopefully.

…..

Delilah was confused, extremely confused. Because from the moment that she, her parents and Gin had occupied placed around the dining room table, they had placed a photograph in front of her of one of the captains of the thirteen court guard squads. And this soul reaper was none other then Jūshirō Ukitake.

"This man little Delilah is your biological father"

Upon hearing the words 'biological' and 'father', Delilah's head began to pound and her heart rate went up significantly. At first she had not wanted to believe that her daddy wasn't her real daddy, but no matter how hard she tried to deny the similarities between her and him. She found it more and more impossible to do so.

This pale skinned captain shared her delicate bodily features and her long white hair. She wanted to demand a reasonable explanation from the ones she viewed as her parents, but for some reason or another, she couldn't find the strength to question them.

Her mother came forwards and took her hands into hers, and gently caressed them.

"Darling you must promise me that whatever happens, you must say that your name is Delilah Ukitake"

She had heard her mother's words and remembered herself agreeing, but her mind was beginning to feel incredibly foggy and for some reason or another, she felt as if she wasn't really present.

"I don't understand…I don't understand…" her voice was strained and her head began to pound.

The rest of their warning and declarations didn't seem to register within her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't comprehend what was happening around her. The only thing that managed to understand was that she was petrified…petrified of something which she had seemingly forgotten.

…..

"No Mama…No Mama…please…"

Delilah heard herself calling out to her mother from her blurred surroundings and the darkness which was beginning to creep in. She was sure that they had entered into the living room but her mind wasn't able to make sense of the situation at hand.

"Please…I don't want you to die…please"

She remembered seeing her mother's worried face, Gin's pained eyes and her daddy's solemn, very solemn face. And the fear began to creep in.

Tears began to fall from her face and the more she wept the more her thoughts began to muddle. She didn't know why but whatever was happening, she was beginning to forgetting the more important details.

"Princess…please sweetheart, please calm down…"

Her mother's words didn't make sense but then again her mind wasn't able to register that slowly she was entering into the inescapable world of hysteria.

"My life is not important as important of yours sweetheart, I would gladly sacrifice my life for yours…"

"No…No!…NO!"

Suddenly the darkness had taken over and she felt multiple hands being placed onto her body and pinning her down onto what seemed to be a hard surface.

"Calm down Delilah…you must calm down…!"

By this time her mind wasn't able to register who was speaking to her and the more frustrated she became.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your fear and pain will go away…you don't have to remember…you wouldn't remember…it is for the best this way…"

Her entire body had long since entered into panic mood and the more she attempted to understand what was occurring, the more the darkness crept around her and made her thoughts become fuzzy and disconnected.

"Just breath Delilah…breath…"

For a breath moment, an image began to form in front of her and she heard words which made absolutely no sense to her muddled mind.

And then suddenly there was a flash for a single second of what appeared to be a zanpakuto glowing and responding with her own body.

She then heard her mother's voice once more.

"I am sorry sweetheart, me sacrificing myself is the only way"

"Why but why…"

At this point Delilah wasn't even sure if her own words were real as the only thing her mind registered was that someone was screaming, screaming as if their heart was being broken in two.

"Make her forget…make her forget…"

And all she could hear was the heart piercing scream and the darkness began to swallow her whole, and fear, pain and utter helplessness had crept over her.

But it was far, far away that she heard a voice, one that served as her beckon of light.

"Lielee…Lielee…please wake up before they hear you!"

**So this chapter may have been confusing but it serves as a bridge between the flashbacks arc and the next present arc. Everything may have started of somewhat normal, but then I contrasted with fear and other emotions. The idea of Delilah forgetting something crucial to why her mother perished is yet another question which will be answered later on (just as hint with the uncertain memory, think of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince when Professor Slughorn altered his own memory of telling Tom Riddle what horcruxes really were).**

**Now you may ask who has the power to alter memories or erase them, well that will be answered in due course. (Erasing Delilah's memories of why her mother really died was done to protect her and not hurt her!)**

**I HOPE I'VE PEAKED YOUR CURIOSITY NOW AND PLEASE ****REVIEW**** AND GIVE ME THE PUSH TO START THE NEXT ARC!**

**Until next time!**


	44. He Who Watches

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review. I understand that the previous chapter may have been rather confusing but there will be another chapter much later on in the story in which the real events which took place will be revealed. As for erasing memories, well it's not Tsukishima or an OC, it's someone who's bankai was never revealed in the canon. Delilah's mother did sacrifice herself for her daughter and that is directly connected to when Toshiro came to her that day. He was summoned there because the ritual attracted the hollows there and he went to investigate with his lieutenant. Chronologically speaking, 'A Mother's Sacrafice' the first chapter takes place the day after the previous chapter and Delilah's mother not fighting back when the Menos Grande 'killed' her completed the ritual and made the other half of Delilah's power (the non-soul reaper one) unrecognisable to those who would want to take advantage of her special heritage.**

….one hundred years later….

"Lielee…Lielee…!"

The voice was familiar, so incredibly familiar, but Delilah's conscious mind was unable to accept that he could be present. And from the moment that she had crossed back over into the world of the living she realised that someone was shaking her, shaking her awake.

Her line of vision soon began to sharpen and her heart beat nearly went through the roofs when she realised who was standing over her bed and problem who had shaken her awake.

"Gi…Gin…?" she managed to mumbled.

And the more she looked at him, the more she could see his usual grin growing that much wider.

Then the shock of him being in her room within the Ukitake compound suddenly hit her, and she sat up so quickly that she almost collided with Gin who had been leaning over her with a concerned expression upon his face.

"Hah…how…?" she stuttered with a raspy voice, which was still over exerted from her prolonged screaming.

She continued to stare and stare at Gin and the remnants of her nightmare was still causing her mind to be a little fuzzy and tired, as she had revisited a painful memory, a modified memory.

It was very slowly that she saw Gin lift his hand and gently placed his hand onto her forehead, as if to check as if her body was experienced an on set fever after such a tumultuous night. And when she originally flinched from his cool hand, he could see the truly worry within his eyes.

"That was a nasty dream, little Lielee…"

Delilah remained motionless and kept concerning on his hand, especially since she was still not sure whether or not she was fully awake yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

By this time she could faintly sense Gin's calming spiritual pressure and it was roughly ten minutes after his offer that she realised that she was no longer asleep.

Promptly she tried to breath and in doing so she attempted to remember the specifics of what had woken her up in such a horrible state.

She had expected to remember an image perhaps, emotions, anything which had made her scream so loudly. But the more she considered what had woken her up so panicked, the less successful she was in recalling the nightmare which Gin was saying she had.

It was almost as if an external force had stripped away her emotions and for some reason the more she tried to recollect what had happened, the more she was faced with a blank wall and extreme sense of calm and ease.

"Gin…?"

Gin slowly removed his hand from her forehead and assumed a place on her mattress, and waited for her to reassumed her normal breathing.

"What's up little Lielee?"

Delilah's eyes narrowed and her mind was quickly coming to one particular conclusion.

"How are you here Gin? Here did you get past the wards? How are you in the Ukitake compound?"

Gin titled his head and asked a question which only made her more irritated:

"That's a lot to ask when you just woken up, little one"

Delilah crossed her arms, her annoyance growing.

Gin's eyes began to stare right into her own and without even the slightest warning, he laughed out suddenly and his grin now resembled that of a creepy cheshire cat.

"Do you…do you really think that pathetic things like wards and guards could keep me away from you, little Lielee?"

And Delilah found herself unable to respond.

…..

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a rapid succession of knocks on her door and she heard a familiar voice from the other side:

"Lady Delilah, may I enter?"

There were no signs of utter respect or opposite and Delilah noticed Gin's reassuring smile and reluctantly she answered:

"Yes…you may enter"

The servant then slowly opened the door and from the moment that he saw her still underneath her bedcovers, he immediately got down on his hands and his knees, and bowed all the way down.

"Your father, Lord Ukitake, requests your presence in the dining room"

Delilah cringed a little but responded in a monotone voice:

"Very well, I will head there shortly"

From the moment that the servant finally left her room, she jumped up from her bedcovers and eyed Gin with a great deal of suspicion.

"What's wrong Lielee?"

Delilah's face hardened and she clenched her fists.

"Just tell me how is it that his eyes didn't seem to register that you were here, in my room"

She watched as he scratched the back of his head, almost as if he were thinking of something complex to brush of her inquiry.

"Did you really believe that your daddy and I would actually leave you defenceless when you're not with us?"

Delilah frowned:

"What do you mean?"

Gin continued to scratch his head and nodded:

"De…li….lah"

"Yes…?" Delilah asked him.

"Haven't I always watched over you?"

She momentarily looked away from him and twirled her hair, slightly embarrassed.

"Well yes…"

"Do you think your daddy would really leave you alone after that happened?"

"Well no…"

Delilah suddenly looked up and quickly she realised what she wasn't getting, when Gin finally stopped stalling.

"I've been watching over you since the night you returned with Kenji Ukitake…"

Delilah's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Then why didn't you reveal yourself sooner? You made me suffer for one hundred years!?"

Gin placed his hands onto her small shoulders:

"Suffer…you act as if you haven't seen me or your daddy for all that time"

She turned her head away from his all knowing stare and a faint blush appeared across her cheeks. Over the past one hundred years, Jūshirō Ukitake had spent a great deal of time in residence and thus the time which she had managed to spend with her protectors had been extremely limited, and that had only been when Kenji had succeeded in distracting his elder brother for an hour or so.

"Yes but it's not enough…and anyway…that doesn't explain why he couldn't see you…or in fact how you haven't been caught all of this time!"

Gin tilted his head and sighed:

"You and I are kindred spirits. Therefore only you can see me and I can make sure no harm comes to my little Lielee"

By this time, he was gently caressing her cheek.

"As for not seeing us enough, well hopefully Jūshirō will return to his captain's duties soon and then we can start your practical training, eh?"

Delilah lifted her own hand and placed it onto his.

"If Kenji Ukitake keeps to his word"

Gin nodded:

"Oh he will…"

For the next five minutes there was silence, and then the two of them lowered their hands and Gin reminded her of the one thing which was clearly trying to avoid.

"Talking about Ukitakes. Shouldn't you start making your way to see your father?"

At the word 'father' coming from Gin's lips, Delilah glared at him but promptly conceded:

"I guess you're right"

It was before she left the room that he placed a hand onto one of her shoulders and muttered into her ear:

"I'll be seeing you very soon, little Lielee"

**Ah ha! So now we have returned to the present and Delilah was unable to remember what her nightmare was about because of her memories being erased. Also Gin watching over her and being invisible to everyone(well maybe Jūshirō would be able to sense his presence) apart from her is yet another plot twist. But at the very least Delilah wasn't alone especially with Jūshirō having stayed in residence as he wanted to make sure that Kenji was being 'truthful'.**

**SO NOW WE HAVE RETURNED TO THE PRESENT AND DELILAH IS CLOSE TO MOVING FROM THEORY TO PRACTICAL SOUL REAPER TRAINING! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ME GOING!**

**Until next time!**


	45. A Stranger In Her Own Home

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review. I believe I will have answered one of your questions in this chapter.**

As Delilah began her journey through the Ukitake compound, she could not help but by overcome with a gripping sadness. Over the past few centuries, she had been forced to adapt to the living circumstances provided to her by her biological father and his siblings. But from the moment she had reencountered Gin and Captain Aizen, the soul reaper she had been raised to call 'daddy', her sense of not belonging had started to return and as she saw the servants curtly nodding to her, she could not help but become convinced that she was still just a stranger in the place which was meant to be her home.

And her entire body suddenly tensed as she found herself walking past none other then Mimi Ukitake, the woman who had been hell bent on making her life a misery. Whilst Delilah couldn't resist the urge to watch her the woman who had made her run as far away from her prison as she possibly could, she was disappointed to see that Mimi did not return her gaze. A part of her had somewhat hoped that at least she would return her inquisitive gaze with a malicious stare, but she was not so fortunate.

Once they finally crossed paths, she found herself becoming relieved, extremely so. Sure she had been coerced into enduring her life as an Ukitake but she truly cherished those scant few hours which she had managed to spend with her daddy discovering the extensive theory for the most basic to the more complex of kidō spells.

However later on as she came closer to the dining room, she found herself crossing paths with none other then Kenji Ukitake, the man who had made a difficult promise to her in exchange for her silence. She only glanced at him briefly and recalling their previous serious meeting, she could not help but physically recoil at seeing his guilty face. And before she found herself finally looking away from him, she noticed his curt nod which emitted nothing more and nothing less then utter despondency. It was enough to indicate to her that so long as she kept up pretences, he would continue to enable her to slip out of the Ukitake more and more without parental supervision.

But it was before she finally entered into the dining room, that she came across a long mirror, which until this day, she hadn't take much notice of. And the reflection she saw proved to be surprising to be sure.

She had grown to a little over four feet. Her long white hair cascaded down to her hips and her slender features reminded her of Jūshirō Ukitake. As a nine year old she found herself more and more disappointed that she resembled him…until she noticed the serious facial expression which seemed to define her. It was the expression of serious thought and that was the look which she had gained from none other then Sōsuke Aizen. And as expected her indigo eyes were what she cherished the most as they reminded her that she had indeed lived the ideal life before her mother's tragic death. Seeing them and the utter determination behind them, showed her that she wasn't accidentally yielding to her Ukitake blood and rather she was still be influenced by the soul reaper who would always be her daddy.

It was before she finally pushed the door open to the dining room, that one particular thought crossed her mind…something that she would never dare to voice for fear of her relationship with her daddy and Gin being revealed before she finally had the chance to escape the constraints of being an Ukitake.

_I hope he choses to go back to the thirteenth division's barracks soon…it's really annoying to have to walk on eggshells around him!_

…..

Once Delilah had pushed her way into the dining room, she came face to face with none other then jolly expression of her biological father. Seeing his exuberant face had made her feel rather uneasy, and she forced herself maintain her annoyance and she thought about everything she could eventually achieve if she could finally show him that his presence around the compound was no longer required.

"Good morning, Delilah…"

She nodded curtly.

"Come and take a seat next to me"

His tone was soft and almost alluring, but Delilah knew better then to be fooled as that was his secret way of catching anyone in her web and making them bend to his will without the slightest complaint.

She hurried forward and took the seat he had indicated to as she didn't want her act to falter and cause him to spend even more months watching her and scrutinise each and every one of her examples.

And once she was somewhat comfortable, their breakfast was swiftly brought in and placed in front of them.

For the next twenty minutes that two of them consumed their meals in utter quietness and Delilah was becoming more and more agitated as to why she had been summoned in the first place. And before she could accidentally break the camouflage of everything being perfect, he had been the one to break the silence:

"After much consideration if have chosen to host a social gathering before I fully reassumed my role as captain"

Delilah continued to munch away on her food, she could not help but wonder why he didn't just say 'party' and his formal manner was no way neither as down to earth as her mother's had been.

"Or in other words a captain's party"

Delilah found herself swallowing her mouthful whole without chewing and she immediately found herself coughing and promptly stopped when she felt a cool and slender hand grab onto her own.

"And they are all very eager to meet you personally"

In her shock, she turned to look at her father's face and saw his warm yet secretly warning smile. Almost as if he was telling her not to do anything to stain his reputation but instead of worrying about such trivial matters. A faint blush appeared on her face at realising how many important soul reapers would see her and then it hit her.

_So that's what Gin meant by 'I'll be seeing you very soon'._

**There you have it Delilah is now nine and she had the look of Captain Aizen. Not many things happened int his chapter apart from exploring her feelings of not belonging and also being informed by her father about the captain's party. A little awkwardness between the two of them and maybe more to come if she does't succeed in keeping up pretences when Captain Aizen and Gin appear.**

**SEEING BOTH MIMI AND KENJI MERELY ADDED TO DELILAH'S IRRITATION AT HAVING TO STAY IN THE UKITAKE COMPOUND, AND THE CAPTAIN'S PARTY MAY PROVE TO BE A BLESSING OR A CURSE DEPENDING ON HOW MANY CAPTAINS CAN LOOK PAST JŪSHIRŌ AND SEE DELILAH AS AN INDIVIDUAL AND NOT HIS PROPERTY! LOOKING FORWARDS TO THE PARTY, PLEASE ****REVIEW**** AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THIS STORY. IT WILL KEEP ME GOING!**

**Until next time!**


	46. Formal Introductions

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review.**

Every single one of the servants and the Ukitake siblings immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw their master and the young mistress Delilah making their way through the Ukitake compound. The sun had already started to set and the party which many of the servants had been meticulously preparing for party which Lord Jūshirō had been planning to throw and now that their guests had arrived, they had already started to lay out the food in the parlour and it was there that each and every one of the captains had gathered.

Delilah knew that Jūshirō desired to show her off to the other captains but that didn't explain why he was occasionally turning his head towards her and examining each and every one of her features. His usual smile grew larger and if she didn't know it any better, he was pleased that she looked so much like him and the twinkle in his eyes was almost as if he was starting to see her as the jewel of the Ukitake clan.

There was no doubt that if she hadn't been so loyal to the soul reaper captain she called 'Daddy' and Gin, then she would have most likely be flattered at how interested her biological father was becoming with her.

The pride which was now obvious didn't desist, even when they entered a large room on the complete opposite side to where her room was located. And before she knew it, she heard his words which confirmed her worst fears.

"Captains of the thirteen court guard squads…I would like to introduce you all to my daughter and heir to the Ukitake clan…Delilah Ukitake"

It was almost instantaneously that each and every one of the captains' eyes fell onto her tiny body. Many of them seemed to only take notice of her by making comparisons between her and the captain of the thirteenth division.

Delilah was rather annoyed that Jūshirō had declared that he was her heir, as she was sure that it would make her more difficult for her to break away from the Ukitake name once the time came. Neither Gin nor her daddy confirmed this to her, but she had a strong feeling that if and when she entered the thirteen court guard squads, then she would be able to use her new position to her advantage.

Promptly she looked at each of the captains and immediately the photographs she had been shown centuries before had flashed before her mind. She recalled her daddy's teachings and she immediately sought out Byakuya Kuchiki and then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, these were the two cations she knew would further her wishes of being a soul reaper.

And it was after fifteen minutes of hushed silence, she realised that neither her daddy nor Gin were present and her heartbeat increased significantly. Many panicked thoughts had began to enter her mind, as she was sure that their absence must have meant something bad…maybe that their secret relationship had been revealed!

…..

Instead of being allowed to mingle with the captains, Delilah had promptly found herself being lead out of the parlour by none other then Jūshirō and his best friend Shunsui. As they made their way towards the centre of the Ukitake compound, Delilah could not help but wonder who could be so important to not be with the other captains. Neither her father nor Shunsui seemed inclined to tell her anything, and silently she was cursing herself for not being more conscious of Jūshirō Ukitake's habits. Especially after he had named her his heir, and from the books she had been granted access to, the only way to overcome that sort of ennoblement was if she were granted an even more superior title then 'lady'.

From the moment that the three of them had entered the central garden, she had come face to face with undoubtedly the most formidable soul reaper to have ever existed within the realm which was the soul society. He was slightly hunched over and wore a white haori lined in purple satin. He had a bald head and a long white beard which reached well past his waist line of his soul reaper uniform and was complemented by a zig zagged purple ribbon. His face seemed peaceful and his hands were firmly placed onto a curled stick, and it did not take long for Delilah to figure out exactly who this soul reaper was.

"Sensei, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Delilah Ukitake"

For a few seconds, Delilah found herself observing this elderly man and it was not long until she was in complete awe of him. And it was not long after that she saw the man who she had been taught as being the 'head captain', opening his eyes and scanning every inch of her with what appeared to be a knowing expression upon his face.

After an exchange of looks between the two, Delilah saw him lifting one of his hands and for a brief moment she was stunned that he was offering a handshake, and promptly she accepted the gesture. And from the surprised expressions on both her father and Shunsui's face and how the head captain was so determined for the two of them to touch…

And then it happened…the sheer grandeur of the head captain's spiritual pressure flared up and she felt a familiar power began to erupt from the depths of her very soul.

Many would have already been rendered immobile through his spiritual pressure alone, but inside she felt his power reaching out and seeking her own. And more his power transferred to her, the more her own surfaced and then she felt something…something which seemed so warm and familiar yet uncontrollable and incredibly dangerous.

It as then for a very brief moment that she saw and heard his indomitable voice sounding within the inner folds of your mind.

"I know this power…I know exactly who you are and what you could potentially become…"

And then their link was severed and Delilah was left stunned, as she could see the head captain's beaming face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, young one"

**So now Delilah has been introduced to each and every one of the soul reaper captains and this party will serve for both them and Delilah to become better acquainted with one another. No doubt Jūshirō wants to show her off, but meeting the captains and speaking with them, she will learn who she can trust to further her soul reaper education and who will expect her to continue being the ****helpless child of Jūshirō Ukitake. Plus it seems as if the head captain may know a great deal more about Delilah's heritage that Jūshirō himself, maybe as much as Aizen does.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**


	47. The Werewolf and The Healer

**I do not any of the characters or the ideas created by Tite Kubo, however my OC and original storyline belong to me.**

**This is my first Bleach fic, so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you Windblade67 for your review. My first response to your question is ha! I wondered how long until you would finally ask. To explain it simply, I initially believed Aizen to completely evil and Jūshirō to be the epitome of goodness. Firstly in regards to Aizen, he may have wanted to dominate the heavens as he was desperate to fill the empty seat of power. Yet in the end, whilst Ichigo's final Gestusga may have weakened Aizen to activate Urahara's kidō spell, I believe that it was Aizen himself who stopped the Hōgyoku's power and Ichigo said something about him wanting to have always returned to being a 'lowly soul reaper'. On the other hand, for the first fifteen seasons Jūshirō Ukitake is shown to be brilliant with kids, predictable and willingly to help Ichigo when within the soul ****society. However in season 16, or the lost agent arc, it was revealed that Ukitake had technically stabbed Ichigo in the back because of the substitute soul reaper badge. From what I understand, he was the one who spied on Ichigo to make sure that he wasn't a threat and was tasked with the responsibility of subduing his power (or eliminating him) if necessary. He ultimately showed that he was flawed when he didn't come to see Ichigo and listen to his requests.**

**To conclude, my aim is to show how Aizen avoided his path to destruction by being saved by a greater power and given a reason for his abilities, to protect, to train and to love Delilah. Whilst Jūshirō Ukitake, while he may seem to be kind and caring, that incident with substitute soul reaper badge shows that he is not perfect and perhaps untrustworthy, even if Ichigo chose to keep the badge.**

**I hope you continue to enjoy my story and will be pleased to know what exactly saved Aizen from being corrupted by the Hōgyoku and who exactly had saved him from his own downfall from the path of righteousness. **

**I tried to explain everything as clearly as possible and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

The first thing which came to Delilah's mind when she had been gently pushed to re-enter the house was that she was inevitably thirsty. Both her father and Shunsui had decided to stay outside and have a 'private' discussion with the head captain and she was still just about putting the pieces together that this old formidable man must have been the one to teach them to fully rise to their stations of being soul reaper captains. Especially since Jūshirō had used the word 'sensei' a word which she was sure would apply to her daddy when he really began to take her training seriously.

It had taken her roughly ten minutes to wonder back to the parlour but before going there, she found herself standing in front of the kitchen door. In most other cases she would have strutted in and done the task of pouring her own water (even if her father was intent on make her dependent on the servants and reducing any chance of her breaking away from her role as his heir). But now she found herself waiting and trying to calm to calm her pounding heart. As the last time she had stepped into such a room, had been when Mimi had attacked her in a drunken rage (one which she was sure the vindictive Ukitake had conveniently forgotten!).

"Do you need something from the kitchen, young Ukitake?"

The voice was fairly gruff and since she was unable to identify who this particular person was, she turned around and came face to face with a truly shocking sight.

This being, as Delilah wasn't quite sure what he was exactly, was over eight foot tall. He wore the traditional soul reaper robes complemented by the sleeveless white captains' haori. And it seemed as if his entire body was covered in hair.

"Little Ukitake...?"

Delilah blinked once, twice and looked at this strange man and managed to mumble:

"Water...a glass of water please"

The furry soul reaper captain made his way into the kitchen, opened the fridge door, removed the bottle of water and then proceeded to pour it into one of the glasses he found in the cabinet.

It was not long after that he exited the kitchen and carefully placed the glass into the two of her hands. And Delilah was soon overcome with awe at this creature, at first she thought that maybe he was a dog but then she was sure that an truly intelligent life form would never be able to rise to the position of a captain within the Seireitei.

For the next few minutes she scanned every inch of his body trying to make sense of exactly what he was and then she finally gained the courage to question him:

"Who are you?"

Then came the silence and without much hesitation he lifted his hand up in the traditional handshake and she slowly nervously lifted her hand to meet his.

"Hello young Ukitake, I am Sajin Komamura"

She nodded slowly and turned his back on her making a suggestion:

"It's rather lonely out here, do you want me to take you back to the others?"

Delilah nodded once more and gradually followed him back to the parlour and there was one solid thought which she couldn't seem to shake.

_What is he? A man? A wolf?_

And before they entered their destination, this strange captains turned back to smile at her and then she was sure of what he was.

_A werewolf? Wow…? Is that even possible?_

…..

It was not long after that Delilah found herself standing in a corner with one hand reaching for the snacks on the tables shoved against the walls of the parlour and her lips on the glass which the werewolf captain had given her. Without her daddy or Gin or even Byakuya, who at that moment seemed busy with some of the other captains present, she didn't seem to be able to muster the courage to go up to any of the captains herself and strike up a conversation. Her confidence was a little shaky and she hoped to receive a sign that her secret relationship and flights from the Ukitake compound had not been discovered or discovered by the wrong people.

So instead she contended herself with watching the captains and trying to learn about their mannerisms. She was sure that they were secretly observing and judging her at the very same time.

She found Byakuya quite quickly and followed him as he mingled with the other guests. In truth he was a guest as well, but she considered that waiting for him to approach her then the other way round would stop her from receiving any sort of jealous looks from one Jūshirō Ukitake.

Suddenly she was made incredibly conscious of a unfamiliar presence approaching her from behind. At first she considered the possibility that it was just was one of the servants coming to bring more snacks or other more solid foods to be consumed by the captains who appeared to entertain themselves and not really notice that she was there…or so she first believed.

She felt a tender hand being placed onto her shoulder and she instantly turned her entire body around and came to far with a quiet and seemingly benevolent woman. She was approximately twice her height and her face bore the look of knowing. Her eyes were blue and her very long black hair was braided together and felt down the front of her robes. She was a captain of course and her haori was of the same style of both her father's and Shunsui's. Her skin was rather pale and even though her eyes seemed kind and caring, there was a very subtle sign that this captain had experienced many battles and had seen many lives waste away into the nothingness of existence.

"Why hello there Delilah, I am Retsu Unohana of the fourth division"

Just like with the werewolf, as she would continue to think of him as that, she saw the woman lift her hand and she more readily accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you" she responded in a soft voice.

The smile did not waver but she noticed a flicker of seriousness within this woman's eyes.

"How do you find living in the Ukitake compound?"

Delilah flinched a little but chose to answer vaguely:

"Fine…everything's fine"

The woman titled her head and Delilah was suddenly very aware of how cautiously this female captains was scanning every aspect of her tiny body and she tried incredibly hard not to show her unease.

"Interesting…very interesting…"

Now it was her turn to be confused.

"You look like him, you know"

Delilah was now gaping at her, unsure of how to respond.

"You mean my…father" she managed to articulate.

The woman shook her head and then place her hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"On the outside maybe…but deep in your heart…there is some one else…"

Retsu Unohana then made her way back to the other captains and Delilah was left to wonder who exactly she had been referring to.

**So Delilah has meet two captains, Komamura and Unohana. Even though she may have initially been shocked at Komamura's appearance at least meeting him and seeing that he is a werewolf and not a dog will make her change her mind about him and his ideals. Whilst meeting Unohana and her vagueness could perhaps be a sign that she has recognised Aizen's influence over her.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE ****REVIEW TO KEEP ME GOING****!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
